A New Beginning
by The Azure Reaper
Summary: All Credit Go to DARK-ZERO-0000- Buu was defeated and everything would go back to normal ... Well, that's what Gohan thought. Demi Saiyan have got himself to world full of Biblical creatures all having an eye, and there was no turning back, this world was his new home where he would meet new friends and enemies, where he would have his new Life ... Its A New Beginning. Gohan/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, boy and girls my name is The Azure Reaper the translator of A New Beginning. You see, this isn't my story, the true author is DARK-ZERO-0000 I ask his permission if I can translate his story in English, fixing the grammar as well keeping the story true to the original.**

 **If you want to read the original story go to Un Nuevo Comienzo by: DARK-ZERO-0000. Fare warning it's in Spanish as I said before this is an English translation.**

 **DBZ and High School DXD is owned by their respected creators and the Fanfiction belongs to DARK-ZERO-0000.**

 **Chapter 1**

Gohan was pressed into a corner, his orange gi was in ruins, his orange pants and his blue shirt was filled with burnt out holes. Normally he would have received some small help from his friends and family, but that's no longer an option, they had been killed by this monster standing before him. This monster had annihilated almost all of humanity, leaving only three survivors, Dende, Mr. Satan and his dog.

 _'Damn,'_ he thought in frustration _, 'if only I killed him when I had the chance.'_

"What happened to that power you showed at the beginning?" Came the mocking voice of the pink monster. Wearing loose white pants along with a black belt and a yellow buckle with the letter [M] with it, and finally a blue king vest with yellow lumps on his shoulders as well at the nape along with wrists of the same color of the vest.

 _'Damn,'_ Thought the Demi Saiyan looking up at the sky towards the pink monster, 'not even the power of Old Kai released from within the Demi-Saiyan would be enough to defeat Buu,' Gohan continue while looking at the new Buu.

"Why aren't you attacking me?" said the new Buu.

"..." There was no response from Gohan as he lowers his head to the ground once more.

"Well..." said the pink monster as he walked towards the Demi Saiyan position, "it seems that you have already noticed the differences between our powers." Buu continues as he stares down at the Demi Saiyan.

 _'I can't beat him... He's too strong.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he closed his eyes, "What can I do?" Gohan kept thinking, finding a way to defeat the pink monster.

"What's wrong?" Buu said, trying to get a better view of the Demi Saiyan face, "Cat got your tongue?" he continues to mock him.

"..." Once again, there was no response from Gohan.

"You don't want to answer, huh?" Said the pink monster, "Well... I think it's time to finish you off as I did with your friends," the monster continued with a sadistic smile as Gohan shudder at his last comment.

 _'Damn!'_ The black-haired boy thought in rage remembering how his friends and family was slaughtered by the monster floating above him.

Without thinking twice Gohan tried to surprise Buu with a burst of Ki energy to Buu face, trying to wipe that cocky grin. But Buu prepared himself, he crouched backwards so the burst would pass over him and stretched his left into an impressive length as it grabs Gohan by the face, dragging Gohan against several rocky mountains and reach an abrupt stop with a mountain much bigger than the others.

"So that's the best you can do?" Asked the pink monster as his left arm shrank to its normal length.

"Shut up!" Shouted the black-eyed boy as he ejected more energy from his position on the mountain.

Blinded by anger Gohan shut upwards at Buu direction as he retracted his right fist for a blow to Buu face, only for the pink monster to dodge the blow by grabbing his arm from one side. After seeing this Gohan uses his right leg to kick him in the stomach, unfortunately Buu separated himself from his upper body and lower body that were reached to his waist.

"What the hell? " Gohan thought in shock as the Demi-Saiyan saw Buu split himself into two halves, then his stretch out body regenerate itself.

Seeing the opportunity Buu decided to use his bottom half to hit Gohan with one of his legs, sending him towards a new mountain, bringing the debris of mountain covering Gohan with layers of rock.

"Kaa..."Came the voice from the debris of the mountain, "Meeee..." Continue the voice taking more force with each second, "Ha..." A light began coming out of the mountain rubble, "Meeee..." The small rocks were lifted by the incredible energy that radiated where Gohan was positioned, "Haaaaaa!" Out of nowhere a giant beam of light shot out of the rubble toward Buu.

The beam continued its trajectory toward the monster while destroying everything in its path. Buu remained calm as he saw the beam approaching him at twenty-seven feet, ten meters, three meters and at the last moment he retraced his hand and then directed it forward while releasing his Own beam. The two energies collided abruptly, creating a wave that destroys much of its surroundings, but it was in vain as the beam began to consume Gohan attack.

Gohan watched in horror when the beam of energy starting to swallow his own and continuing its path towards him, using all his energy he crosses his arms in a form of a **[X]** in front of him in the hopes he could stop the attack.

"Idiot... Nobody, nobody can beat Super Buu!" Shouting between laughs the pink monster, put more energy into his attack.

 _'Damn,'_ Gohan thought as the beam struck the giant pink energy beam with his arms causing Gohan to slide back, _'I can't let him destroy the earth,'_ Gohan continue trying to deflect the beam.

"Hahaha..." Buu began to laugh more loudly seeing the Demi Saiyan is trying to divert his attack while not paying attention to his own energy beam.

 _'I got to beat him...'_ Gohan thought to himself while lingering a way to beat Buu, Gohan saw an opportunity when Buu starts laughing at him, He uses all his energy diverting Buu beam into space.

"Ha!" Gohan shouted as he expelled all his power deflecting the beam as far away as possible.

The energy beam flew out of the atmosphere and then exploded to a location far from the earth, so it wouldn't do any damage it was then followed by a flash that blinded everyone the moment the energy beam exploded.

"T-that was everything I had," the Demi Saiyan gasped as he fell on all fours.

"Surely you have seen better days?" Came a voice in front of him, a voice he knew too well, the voice of one who admired so much, "Son?" the voice continues as Gohan look up hoping he wasn't losing his sanity.

When Gohan lifted himself up he saw an orange gi just like his own, only that the newcomer was in better condition. He has onyx eyes just like him the same color hair just like him, but the huge difference that his hair was pointing in Several directions not, where Gohan hair was pointing straight ahead, this man was none other than Son Goku the world greatest hero.

"Dad?" he asked in a low voice not believing what he sees.

"Of course, It's me." Goku answer the obvious, "Who do you think I was?" Goku asks as he scratches the back of his head in confusion.

"B-but... What are you doing here?" Gohan asked again, "I thought you can't come back?" he kept asking trying to compose himself.

"Will you see,"

 **-Or-**

"This can't be happening!" Shouted Goku in frustration as he looked at a glass ball where he could see a battered Gohan trying to land a hit on Buu.

"Gohan lost the only chance he had to defeat Buu." came an older voice in frustration, the owner of this voice was very short old man, his skin was purple he had white hair stood up in a line leaving the sides of his Bald head. He wore a sleeveless suit of dark blue that came down to his knees, joining that suit was a colored scarf Red and a button in a corner of the chest, underneath he wore a loose shirt that covered his whole body, along with yellow earrings hanging on his pointy ears. This man is the guardian of the universe known as Supreme Old Kai.

"The universe is lost, " said another with distress in his tone, this guy wore the same kind of clothes as his elderly counterpart, the only was a different color variation of his clothing. His skin-tight suit was blue instead of red and had an orange handkerchief. He had long white hair, that reach to the back and his skin, unlike Old Kai his skin was pink, this man was known as Kibito.

"His power is much greater than before," Goku pointing out the differences of power from this Buu and the one before, "At this rate Gohan going to die!"

"I see that there is no other choice."

"What are you talking about ancestor?" Asked the Supreme Kai not sure what he meant.

"Goku must go and help Gohan," said the Old Kai sees no other solution.

"What?" said Goku not sure what the old man was saying, "But I'm already dead, I can't go back." he continued sadly as he was unable to help his son.

"Don't worry I'll give you my life." said the old man shocking everyone present putting everyone in shock.

"What?!" Kibito shouted shock of what the elder suggesting, "This is unheard of, Old Kai you shouldn't give your life for a simple mortal." Kibito continue trying to convince.

"Kibito!" Said the Supreme Kai putting more force in his tone getting his assistant's attention, "Remember that they are the only ones who can stop Majin Buu." continue the Old Kai, while staring at his descendent with determination in his eyes that once were weary.

"But you don't have to do it ancestor, take my life instead" Kibito pleaded.

"Don't be a fool boy!" The old man shouted when he saw desperation of the younger Kai, which made him take a step back. "You are too young and you have so much to live for." continue the old man, not accepting a no for an answer.

"Seriously?" Goku stares at Old Kai in disbelief, "Thank you," he continues as he thanked Old Kai.

Without saying a word, the Old Kai sat down as if he was meditating, after a few seconds nothing happened.

"Is he..." Goku wonder as he saw no movement from the older Kai.

Not a word was said as both Goku and Kibito as they stare at the elder Kai body in disbelief of what happen and all thanks to Buu.

"He gave his life for me, " Goku clench his fists with tears threatening to leave. Out of nowhere Goku halo disappear from his head as he was once back to life, "I swear your life will not be in vain." he swore with determination as he stares down at the elder Kai body.

"Just how stupid are you!?" shouted the old man as he jumped up, frightening everyone present, "Where do you think I would end up!?" he kept ranting while the others just stare in disbelief with a drop of sweat that was coming down the side of their head.

"But anyway, it's time for you to get going." said the elder Kai after he had finished his tantrum.

"Y-yes," said Goku, still processing of what just happen, he turned around and was about to use his Instant Transmission.

"Wait! Take this." Old Kai stopped Goku before he can make his way to Gohan, he took off his earrings giving to the baffle Saiyan, "They're called Potara earrings, you can fuse with anyone if that said person also wear the other pair." Said the old man waiting for Goku question.

"Like the fusion technique?" Goku asked in wonder as he gawk at Old Kai earrings that was placed in the palm of his hand.

"Something similar, only more powerful, with no time limit." Old Kai finish explaining, shocking every once more.

"Really?" Goku wonder, impressed by this new development, while tightly squeezing the earrings with more determination than ever.

"Yes, but now it's time for you to go."

"Got it..." Goku placed two fingers on his forehead, "Good-bye" was the last thing he said before you disappeared from the supreme planet.

 **-or-**

 **Back with Gohan and Goku**

"And that's what happened."

"Wow." Was the only thing Gohan can say as he picks himself up from the rubble hearing every detail of the events that transpire and to say it astonish the Demi-Saiyan would be an understatement.

"Interesting..." came a malevolent voice gaining the attention of two heroes. It was said Buu, who was sitting on a nearby rock, "When I'm done with you two, I'll go pay a visit to those guys," Buu continued as he rose from his rock.

"How much did you hear?" Goku asks, as a trace panic didn't escape from his tone.

"Enough to not let you merge." was all Buu said as he skyrockets towards Goku and Gohan direction.

"Damn!" Goku shouted as he turned into SSJ3, "Gohan catch!" He shouted again as he threw the earring towards Gohan.

"Huh?" Gohan responds being taken back by the sudden outburst of his father, which caused the earring to pass by him and to be lost in the rubble that was once part of a mountain, "Damn!" He cursed as he ran to the rubble where the earring falls at.

"I won't allow it!" Buu shouted atop of his lungs, as he left out a burst of pink energy from his mouth heading in Gohan direction, which caused the rocks to flutter on all sides along with the earring, luckily it only causes a little damage to the Demi-Saiyan.

"Gohan there they are!" Goku shouted to his son, pointing to the earring location, "Go get it! I'll take care of Buu!" Goku continue as he flew towards the pink monster stalling before their time of fusion.

Goku kicked Buu in the stomach, with so much force that sent pink monster headfirst towards a small mountain causing yet again by a small explosion. This only anger Buu as he let an evil snarl tired of the little game he was playing. Play time is over.

With that Buu disappeared and reappeared behind Goku kicking behind the Saiyan back, sending the SSj3 crashing down to the rocky field.

"Haaa!" Goku shouted from his position as he shot towards Buu.

The two godlike beings exchange blows with each punch and kicks can destroy the planet with ease, unfortunately Buu was landing more hit's forcing Goku to take the defense position.

Using Instant Transmission Goku was able to teleport behind Buu, blasting him with a sphere of energy, sending the pink monster crashing down a once grassy field, but now a barren wasteland by the chaos Buu brought. Quickly Buu raises up firing multiple energy sphere towards Goku direction, whom begins dodges the barrage of energy as fast he could. Buu fires a last wave of pink energy, as he uses all of his strength to increase his speed to sneak a top on Goku, giving him a fearsome ax kick causing Goku crashing down to the rocky field.

 _'Where is it?'_ Gohan thought desperately as he heard the shock waves from the battle to his direction, _'Dad can't keep this up, I have to hurry up!'_ he kept thinking as he searched through all the rubble until he saw a small glimmer of light, it was the Potara earrings. "Here it is!" Gohan shouted, calling the attention of the two fighters.

"Did you find it?" Goku asked as he rose from the rubble, "Wear it before-" he was cut off as Buu shot right pass by Goku.

"I won't let you!" shouted the pink monster.

"Damn it!" Gohan murmured as he tried to put the earring in his right ear, but panic as he saw Buu heading towards his direction.

"You think I'll let you fu-" Buu didn't get to finish he halted in midair; his eyes widen when hears stomach growling like a wild animal that haven't eaten for weeks. Buu then felt a sharp pain in his stomach, he clutches stomach in pure agony, feeling like someone was tearing him apart from the inside out.

Both Gohan and Goku stop what they were doing as they were left in a daze of what's going on.

Booom! There was a small explosion led to a blinding light, as the light faded the Saiyan and the Demi-Saiyan notice Buu the new set of clothes Buu was wearing. He still wears the same white baggy pants with the buckle of it with the letter M, but his vest was replaced by a white turban cape covering up the extremely long shoulder pads.

"It's Piccolo clothes!" Goku pointing out the obvious.

"And his power decreases considerably." Gohan added with a wolfish grin as the tables turn... again.

"What-what!?" Buu stated horrify by the change of events, feeling his once high-power level decrease indescribably.

"You should know that the fusion only lasts for thirty minutes," Goku added, "and it look like your time ran out."

"This can't be..." Buu stated in disbelieve.

"You are no longer a threat anymore," Goku pointing out the obvious, making the Buu angrier than he was before, "I don't even need to Gohan help to beat you." he continued making his way towards the pink monster.

 _'I wasn't expecting this!'_ Buu thought in frustration forgetting the time limit merge from the two brats, _'Damn it, now what?'_ he kept thinking, figuring out a way out of this mess, until his vision caught his tail was covered by the rumble, "Perfect. " He couldn't believe his luck as his tail had been already in walking distance towards Gohan direction.

"Ready to lose Buu." Goku declare rather than question preparing to end this fight.

"HaHaHaHaHa...!" Buu cackle uncontrollably confusing both Goku and Gohan.

"What is he laughing about? " Gohan asks his father as the pink goo an inch closer to the Demi-Saiyan.

"What's so funny!?" Goku demand.

"You fool..." Buu stated as he looked up towards Goku, "Do you really think you'd beat me?" Buu continues while secretly giving orders to his tail crawling closer to Gohan.

"Well, yeah..." said a confuse Goku preparing any tricks the pink monster was planning, "Your energy level decreased drastically. You have no chance!"

"For now." Buu finish as a large piece of pink goo, jump towards, beginning to cover the young Demi-Saiyan.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted in terror to his son who was looking at him confused.

"What the hell!?" was the last thing Gohan last word as the pink substance finish devour him, but as a last act of deviance Gohan throw the Potro earrings to his Goku, blindly hoping that his father can fuse with someone else.

 **-or-**

 **Gohan Mind**

There was nothing but a black void, surrounding the Demi-Saiyan. Everything around Gohan from left, right, back and forth wherever you looked there was only darkness, there was nothing.

 _'I'm I dead?'_ Gohan wonder in his thoughts after looking around his surroundings, _'Maybe I'm not dead.'_ Gohan doubted. _'Dad said that when he died, he went to purgatory.'_

Speaking of his father. What happened? How did he get here? What happened to Buu? Was Buu defeated? Was the Earth safe? Many questions keep popping up to the Demi-Saiyan.

"Kakarot!" came the voice of a certain arrogant prince whom Gohan knew too well, "I found the Namekian and the brats!" Shouted the voice making Gohan frantic, as he looks around his surroundings knowing who the voice belongs to.

"Vegeta!" Gohan shouted, trying to get the Prince of all Saiyan's attention, "Where are you?"

"Vegeta, we got to find a way out!" Gohan eyes widen, knowing the last voice belong to his father.

"Dad!" Gohan screamed, trying ton get to get his father's attention, "Where are you?!" He shouted again, but no one answer.

"Now he's a kid?" Came the voice of a confuse Goku.

"Damn it! He destroys the Earth with that!" said the frustrated voice of Vegeta, making Gohan eyes widen in fear.

"No!" Gohan shouted in determination as he was thinking, a way out of this realm, "I won't let Buu destroy Earth!" he said furiously in his tone.

"AHAAAA!" he screams releasing every single ounce of his energy trying to get out of this dimension, "I won't give up!" Gohan kept shouting as he begins to reach the peak of his power as a blue energy sphere surround the young Demi-Saiyan

A breaking sound was heard, followed by a bright light that appeared out of nowhere and covered all the black space.

"What?!" was all that Gohan said before feeling that his body was being torn from the inside out, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He had never felt this level of pain, that rival the blows he received from his old fights when he was a child. It couldn't be compared to this tremendous agony he felt. Without the Demi-Saiyan knowledge he was in an open field surrounded by trees.

"I'm sure it's here..." said a male voice, "Where is it?" continue as it was getting closer to the Demi-Saiyan body.

The owner of the voice seemed to be in his mid-thirties, wearing a full-bodied gray dressing gown. On top of his dressing gown was another one, but shorter and only reach to his waist. His hair was disordered with black hair, with yellow bangs that covered his forehead. The blonde bang man continues walking down to the deep forest.

The blonde bang man continues walking in the forest, sensing the faded energy. He continues his investigation looking around the cause of the disturbance. There was no signal of the strange energy that crash landed in his world, until he heard a weak moan.

 _'What was that?'_ the man thought to himself as he looked in the direction of the noise, _'sound like someone is injured,'_ he kept thinking as he walks through the forest towards too said subject.

Being a meter away, he could see a boy off at 17 years old lying face down on the floor. Getting a bit closer to the Demi-Saiyan he notices that his shirt has burned holes. He also noticed that the young man was in a poor condition with cuts and small traces of blood that protruded to his spiky hair.

"What could have happened to him?" He murmured as he stares down at the dark-haired boy, _'Was he the one that cause of the disturbance I felt?'_ he thought, remembering why he came here.

The subject continued looking at the body of the Demi Saiyan while pondering the possibility, the man stayed like that for more than 5 minutes before making a decision.

"He seems alive," he murmured as he inspects Gohan vital signs, _'I 'd better take him to my house to patch him up or else he'll die.'_ he continues in his thoughts as he bent over, picking up the Demi Saiyan.

He lifted him to his shoulder only to discover that the young man weighed more than a ton, this took the adult by surprise. The boy was almost the same height as him, but it didn't excuse for him of why he weighs so much. Heck, he didn't even seem fat to the contrary, he was really fit. With muscular arms, but not exaggerated to the point of bulky and with a chest and abdomen that would put any man to shame.

"No doubt about it, once I patch you up you are going to answer some question."

 **-Or-**

 **Dimension DBZ**

This battle... No, this war was a spectacle for all to see, as Ki-Blasts that can easily destroy planets were colliding at the Kai home world. Failure was not an option, if so. Then the whole universe is left by the clutches of Buu, the only one that can stop the monster was none other than Son Goku.

There was a big difference of this Buu than the previous Buu. This Buu was much smaller, almost childlike than the first. He also no longer wore a vest, he was only wearing his white pants, which were reduced to be at his level.

"HAHAHA..." began the cackle of the pink monster as he stares down his opponents on the ground.

"Damn!" Cursed the SSJ3 Goku as he glares upward towards Kid Buu, "at this rate, I won't be able to beat him." he continues with a low tone.

Far from the two fighters was another figure who watched the two forces of nature right next to the orange clad hero. This man was wearing a blue king full body expander and wore pointed white boots. His black hair was like a flame that always pointed Upward, this man was none other than The Prince of all Saiyan. Vegeta.

 _'You can't be...'_ Vegeta thought as he watched the fight unfold in front of him, _'at this rate Kakarot is going to lose,'_ he kept thinking as realizing the situation.

"Hahahaha..." the pink monster cackle again as he skyrockets towards Goku causing a sonic boom in the process.

But unfortunately for the pink monster the Saiyan prepares himself. Goku avoided the blow of being pink monster by doing a left kick to Kid Buu face. The pink monster didn't have time to react as Goku punch the monster so hard that he crash land towards a mountain near by leaving a huge explosion in the process. But Goku didn't stop his onslaught there, wasting no time Goku sky rocket towards the pink monster giving him another good kick towards the stomach putting Kid Buu deeper into the mountain.

Kid Buu unable to prevent the Saiyan onslaught crash down on the hard floor, creating a crater in the process, with debris flying in all directions. Goku wasting no time fire bursts of energy to the crater creating an explosion that was growing in size with each sphere of energy he shot.

 **BOOM!**

A huge dust cloud was blocking Goku view of the pink monster. With the smoke cleared, there was no trace of Kid Buu.

 _'Where is he?'_ Goku thought as he looked around for the pink monster, "Where did he go?" he murmured as he descended towards the sky.

As soon as Goku feet touched the ground a Kid Buu leg came out below from the earth. Taking the SSJ3 by surprise, sending him back to the sky by such a force. Acting on instinct Goku recover himself of the blow, he looks down only to meet a fist towards the Saiyan face, causing him to ascend upward towards the sky.

Kid Buu not stopping his onslaught didn't stop there, he disappeared and reappeared above the SSJ3. Before Goku can recoup himself, Kid Buu punch Goku so hard that he crashes landed towards the Earth below causing another crater in the process leaving flying debris.

 _'Damn!'_ Vegeta thought, who had been watching the whole fight, _'What can we do?'_ he kept thinking as Kid Buu was only playing with the SSJ3, "if there was only an attack strong enough to eliminate that monster... " he murmur as he observe the fight, "that attack that Kakarot used on me... Why didn't I think this before?" Vegeta murmurs turned into a shout as he remembered that day.

Goku was still fighting with Kid Buu, while Goku was exhausted, he was panting and just watched with murderous pink monster fun cackled like a madman.

 _'What can I do?'_ Goku thought while looking at the pink monster, _'He's too strong.'_

"Kakarot!" Vegeta Shouted getting Goku attention.

"What is it?" asked the younger Saiyan.

"I have a plan to defeat that gum!" Vegeta answer with the same tone while looking at Goku.

"Really?!" he asked again to the shorter Saiyan, with shining hope in his eye, "How?" Goku kept asking, uncertain what Vegeta had in mind.

"Come here so I can tell you, " replied the prince of all Saiyan's again with a smile.

"Okay, but..." Goku didn't get to finish his sentence as a fist slam into his face, sending him flying towards a nearby mountain.

"Damn..." cursed Vegeta in a snarl as he forgotten the pink monster, "This not over," he said as he prepares to fight the pink monster, "Kakarot!" Shouted the prince of all Saiyan's.

"Yes?!" Asked the SSJ3 as they emerged from the rubble of the mountain and looked at his rival/friend.

"Prepare yourself..." said Vegeta while still standing by the side of the younger Saiyan, "And Go make the Spirt Bomb." he continued taking Goku by surprise.

"Vegeta, you're a genius!" Goku shouted in his SSJ3 form as he looked at the older Saiyan with astonishment, "Wait! He won't leave me alone," he continues remembering the pink being who remained silent the entire time.

"I'll take care of him," said Vegeta as he upwards at the pink monster in front of them.

"You Sure?" Goku asked the prince, "Just don't die on me, because if you do, you'll disappear forever," he continued as he sadly looked at his rival/friend.

"I'll disappear?" Vegeta whisper as he lowers his head to the ground, "it doesn't matter, because I won't die," he arrogantly replied, but deep down he knew it would be difficult, he stepped into a posture waiting for the inevitable fight.

 **-Or-**

 **Dimension DXD**

 _'Where am I?'_ Thought the Demi Saiyan, as he couldn't see anything but darkness, but he could feel that he was in a cushioned place, 'Is that a bed?' he kept thinking as he tried to open his eyes.

He opened his eyes slowly only to find himself in a little dark room, the walls were a dark red with the ceiling being a gray equally dark, the Demi-Saiyan moved his head to one side achieving an almost complete vision of the room, there was a small piece of furniture with a lamp above it and a small first-aid kit.

"How did I get here?" he murmured weakly as Gohan inspect the room further.

"That's what I would like to know," the stranger that saved the Demi-Saiyan replied, startling the Demi Saiyan and causing him to look at the newcomer.

Gohan looked at the owner of the voice who turned out to be the same man who found him in the park, of course he didn't know that, but after all Gohan is an intelligent boy and he deduced that he was the one that brought him here.

"Who are you?" The Demi Saiyan asked weakly again.

"Don't move," the man began as he walked through the open door, "your wounds haven't healed yet," the adult continue as he walked towards the bed where the black-haired boy lay.

After listening to the man, the Demi-Saiyan take a good look at his body, noticing a pair of bandages by his abdomen and chest.

"You treated on me?" Gohan asked again looking up to see the man.

"That's right," replied the adult standing on the right side of the bed, "when I found you were a mess."

"Thank you..." murmured the black-haired teenager.

"You have nothing to be thankful for, just rest." commented the adult as he walked back to the entrance, "Tomorrow you have a lot of explaining to do," he finished saying with an indecipherable smile to the Demi-Saiyan.

"Well..." Gohan said with a nervous tone of the adult smile.

The blonde bang man said nothing else and left the room.

 _'Why did I feel so nervous?'_ Gohan wondered, 'He didn't even tell me his name.' he kept thinking as the black-haired teenager looks up at the ceiling again.

Gohan stayed like this for ten minutes thinking about what might have happened, he couldn't feel his father or any of his friends, the strangest thing was that he could feel the millions of small energies belonging to humans.

 _'How is that possible?'_ He thought in shock.

Gohan concentrate senses to make sure he wasn't losing his mind, there were definitely humans still alive but there was something more.

 _'What is this?'_ he wondered in his thoughts as he discovered several energies greater than the average human being, these energies felt very strange, some of them felt like his mentor Piccolo, but it wasn't him. Then there were others that felt like his friend Dende when he became Kami of the earth, but it wasn't him either and there were others felt the same as the second but with some more malice.

"Where am I?"

 **-Or-**

 **Dimension DBZ**

Currently Goku floated in the air with his arms raised to the sky above him was a blue giant sphere of energy, this sphere had all the power of the people earth. Which had been wished back to life thanks to the Dragoon balls of Namek.

"It's ready!" Goku shouted, who had been away from the fight in front of him, in which Vegeta and Majin Buu had been beaten by Kid Buu. The Fat Buu joined the fight after Kid Buu tried to kill Mr. Satan, who was hiding in a rock nearby.

"AAAAHHH!?" stated Kid Buu in fear, seeing the giant sphere he could feel the energy of his sphere and for the first time in his life he was afraid.

"It's time for you to die imbecile," Vegeta said in a growl a few hundred meters from the pink being while lying face down with barium cuts and bruises on his body.

"Take this…" Shouted the younger Saiyan but stopped when realizing how close Vegeta as towards Kid Buu, _'Damn, if I throw the spirit bomb Vegeta will get caught by the blast,'_ Goku thought with frustration at the new development.

"Throw it Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted to Goku, knowing what the younger Saiyan was thinking, "Don't worry about me idiot!" he continues seeing no other option.

"Huh?" take the word of Kid Buu confuse of the situation, "HAHAHA!" now clucking at the realization of why Goku not throwing the Sprit bomb.

The pink being made way to Vegeta position and crushed his foot of the already wounded prince as he to scream in pain. Kid Buu didn't stop there, he then shoots bursts of pink energy at the prince.

"I'm going to kill you." Kid Buu said as he created a larger sphere destined to kill.

"It can't be!" Goku shouted as he prepared to launch the attack, "Forgive me Vegeta!" he kept shouting, knowing what he's going to do.

Goku was about to launch the spirit bomb when out of nowhere the fat Maju Buu tackle Kid Buu to the ground, releasing Vegeta.

"Satan!" the fat Buu shouted to Mr. Satan, who got the message and went to grab Vegeta body as he put him on his back and run away as fast as he could.

After a little struggle between the fat Buu and the small Buu, he was able to free himself from the claws of the fat Buu with a sphere of energy which sent Majin Buu away.

 _'Forgive me Majin Buu...'_ Mr. Satan continues in his thought as he continues to run away as far as possible with a half-conscious Vegeta on his shoulder, "Throw it Goku!" he shouted to Goku who could only smile in response.

"Thank you, Mr. Satan!" shouted the Saiyan as he smiled in relief, "Now take this Buu!" he kept yelling as he lowered his hands from the sky to Kid Buu direction **.**

The pink being could only look in horror at the incoming sphere, as the Spirit Bomb was a few feet, meters away towards Kid Buu, in a desperate act the pink monster tries to stop the incoming sphere with his arms. At first it seemed that the blue sphere was winning through the struggle of the pink monster, but all that changed when the Spirit Bomb didn't advance any further.

"What?!" Goku shouted in shock as he witnessing the struggle, "Damn it stop!" he grunted in despair.

The Spirit Bomb slowly recoiled back as Kid Buu regain his posture while gleefully takes another step forward.

"Kakarot! What's going on!?" Vegeta shouted as he regains some of his energy back, but was still too weak to aid the younger Saiyan, as he was still being carried by Mr. Satan.

"I ran out of energy, Vegeta!" Goku answer to the prince while tries to push the Spirit Bomb towards Kid Buu.

"Damn," Vegeta comment as he takes in of the younger Saiyan, "I misjudged the calculations, Kakarot doesn't have the strength to launch the Spirt Bomb." he continues while cursing himself for not seeing that detail before.

"I can't give up!" Goku scrum up trying pushed back by the resistance of Kid Buu.

"Damn it if there was only one way to return Kakarot energy." Vegeta began as he stares at the scene in front of him, "Wait! We still have one more wish! That's it!"

"What..." Mr. Satan didn't get to finish when he felt a mighty blow in the stomach, courtesy of Vegeta.

"Shut up buffoon!" Vegeta shouted as he stood up on his own, "Dende, we still have a wish, tell the dragon to restore Kakarot energy." the Saiyan continues, now looking at the sky.

"Of course!" came a voice out of nowhere, "How come I didn't remember that?" the voice continue now in an enthusiastic tone.

"Damn, I can't stand it anymore!" Goku shouted as he lowered his hands in defeat.

"HaHaHa!" Buu laugh as he throws the large a sphere of energy towards the exhausted Goku.

 _'Damn it, I'm wasn't able to beat him.'_ Goku thought as he saw the large sphere of energy and waited for the inevitable.

"Mr. Goku!" said a familiar voice.

"Dende, where are you?" Goku said as he re-open his eyes to the surprise of hearing his voice.

"That's not important now, I asked Porunga to restore your power." he continues, surprising the younger Saiyan.

"Thank you Dende," Goku thank as he felt his energy returning to him, "with this I will defeat him." he continues as he looked up at the spirit bomb who was approaching him more and more.

He stares at the blue sphere for a moment, then transform to the Super Saiyan state and raise his left arm to stop the spirit bomb with a huge gust of wind. Goku didn't just stop there as he uses his right arm while imitating his previous action and push the Energy sphere back to Kid Buu.

Surprising the pink monster who could only look in horror try to stop the sphere again, but this time failed miserably only to be dragged back again as his hands began to scorch slowly.

"You were an incredible fighter Buu," Goku started, stop the Spirit Bomb with one hand, "you went through several transformations. Yet you were so powerful all you are known was hatred." the Saiyan continues with a smile, "I hope you come back and be a better person, and maybe we can have that rematch. Goodbye Buu!" Goku finished his speech and with a shout as he put more pressure into the sphere.

Kid Buu could only look in shock as the spirit bomb consuming him completely, after so much destruction, pain and suffering that he had caused this would be his end. The sphere of energy went its way consuming Kid Buu to the last molecule after having completely as it explodes in the distance creating a blinding light.

Vegeta, who had been looking at everything from a safe distance only smiled at Goku. Grateful that this war was finally over and that everything would return back to normal.

He was very wrong about that.

 **-Or-**

 **Moments later**

"What!?" Goku shouted in complete shock, having finished the evil known as Buu. He had returned to Earth more specifically the lookout, where his friends and family where, except for one, "Gohan not with you?" said the Saiyan in shock of the information.

"I can't even feel his energy," said a tall green guy with a turban with pointed shoulder pads and a cape along with a purple GI below it. This strange man was a friend and master of the Demi-Saiyan is known as Piccolo.

"But where could he be then?" Goku asked again to Piccolo.

"I don't know Goku, I don't know." Piccolo murmured.

"Goku!" Came another voice startling the Saiyan, "Where Gohan is he supposed to come back to life like the rest of us?" she continues, the voice that belonged to none other Goku wife.

"But Chichi..." Goku began, getting nervous at his wife's temper, "I don't know where Gohan is," the Saiyan continue taking a few steps back away from his wife.

"Chichi..." Bulma said while putting a hand on her shoulder, "Surely Porunga couldn't bring Gohan back for a reason, that is why I suggest that we get the Dragon Balls of the Earth and wish him back "Continue the beautiful scientist.

"Bulma right..." Krillin comment smiling with hope in his eye, "I am sure Shenron can bring Gohan back." continue the ex-monk.

"Are you sure this will bring my brother back?" ask the mini version of Goku with hope in his eyes.

"Of course, he can Goten," Trunks replied as he tried to encourage his best friend.

"Well, what are we waiting for lets get going," Goku began as he smiled at the others, "let's find the Dragon Balls." he continues while levitating in the air and flew to the skies searching for the Dragon Balls.

The others also follow Goku lead except for Vegeta, Dende, Majin Buu and Mr. Satan.

 **-Or-**

 **DXD Universe**

The next day Gohan woke up, he felt the pain from yesterday was gone and thanks to his Saiyan gene all of his cuts and bruises began to fade.

The Demi Saiyan got up from his bed and began to stretch in the process.

"I feel much better..." Gohan murmured as he inspected his body, he still wore those bandages on his abdomen and chest. With his shirt was gone, he only had his Gi pants and his blue boots, "I still have to thank that guy for his kindness." Gohan give one last look, leaving the room.

He entered what appeared to be the living room, there was a set of three sofas. Two of the same size and a smaller one in the middle of the three sofas was a small glass tabled, there was also a cabinet with a large television. It came with a lot of video game console, in the room there was also a small bar with bottles of whiskey on the shelf, the walls were the same color as in the previous room.

'What a peculiar place?' came the thought of the Demi Saiyan as he observes the room.

Gohan had never seen a place like this before, it seemed that the owner liked to drink or just had the little bar fridge for fun. He also notices some strange shapes hanging on the wall, he was so absorbed by what he saw he didn't realize the presence of the man that saved him was approaching.

"I see you feeling better," said a male voice startling to the black-haired teenager, "relaxes," continued the owner, calming Gohan down when he realized that he was the one that saved Demi-Saiyan live.

"Yes, I feel much better already," Gohan began as he took a deep breath, calming himself a bit, "thank you." he continued as he remembered how kind the man had been to him.

"I already told you that you don't have to thank me..." began the subject as he remembers the Demi-Saiyan conversation last night, "but, your welcome." continued the man in the black tunic while keep his eye on the Demi-Saiyan.

"I'm sorry, for the trouble I cause..." Gohan said to the adult, while scratching the back of his head, "By the way, you never told me your name." continue the black-haired teenager, remembering that he didn't get the adult name.

"Don't you think it's a bit rude to ask for someone's name without introducing yourself first," the man in the tunic commented with an indecipherable smile.

"HaHaHa..." the Demi-Saiyan chuckle nervously at the man comment, "Sorry about that my name is Son Gohan... And yours?" he finished with a question the as he stares directly at the older man.

"A pleasure to meet you Son Gohan..." replied the man while wearing an honorific smile towards the Demi-Saiyan, "My name is Azazel."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Both Gohan and Azazel were sitting at their respective seats, as they continue their conversation, they had last night.

"So Gohan how did you get all those injuries?" Azazel asked as he observes the young man.

"Well..." Gohan started not sure if he should tell the adult truth, "I'm not really sure." Gohan chuckle nervously, while he scratched his head in a typical Son style.

Azazel just stares him directly at the Demi-Saiyan eye it was obvious the boy was lying to him, maybe he didn't want to remember or maybe the boy was hiding something from him.

"How come I got this feeling that you're lying to me?" Answered the older man as he rose from his seat, as he walks towards his mini bar.

"I..." Said the black-haired teenager as he drops his gaze to the adult, staring down in defeat, "I'm sorry," Gohan continue, he wasn't sure to tell the blond bang man the truth of how he got his injuries, after all he doesn't know him well enough, _'He was kind to me and he did heal my injuries it's only fair I tell him the truth,'_ he thought as he looked up again meeting the adult gaze.

"If you don't want to tell me, it's fine," the adult said as he took a bottle of whiskey, it's clear to him that the boy doesn't want to tell him the truth of he got those bruises and he wasn't going to pry, "I'm not going to force the truth out of you." He continues while he pours the whiskey at the glass chalice.

The black-haired teenager didn't say anything, Gohan just sat there, as he was debating to tell him the adult the truth or not. It still confuses the Demi-Saiyan, the last thing he remembers was his fight with Buu then he was absorbed after waking up in a place very similar to his world, but very different in so many ways.

 _'Maybe he knows, where I am?'_ Gohan thought to himself, it was true Azazel did live in this world.

"Regardless of whether you want to tell me or not," said Azazel, breaking the Demi-Saiyan train of thought, "I must know who your parents are and where you live." The man continued as he took a seat on the sofa, "After all, your parents must be worried about you." Azazel finished as he stares into the Demi-Saiyan eyes.

"I..." Gohan was about to respond when a voice suddenly stopped him, this voice didn't belong to anyone here present.

"Gohan can you me?" The voice said, surprising both Gohan and Azazel completely.

"Dad!?" The black-haired teenager asked when he heard his father's voice, "Where are you!?" He asked again as he jumped up from his seat as look around his surroundings.

"I'm here son!" The voice replied, cheering the Demi-Saiyan, but leaving a confuse Azazel as he observes his surroundings of his apartment.

 **-or-**

 **Dimension DBZ**

Goku along with the other Z warriors had found all the Dragon Balls, they divided into groups to find the Dragon Balls faster, it was a simple job and now they were on the lookout waiting to call the Dragon God to bring Gohan back.

"So... Who's going to call him?" Krillin asks sheepishly, knowing the Dragon gets grumpy when being summoned.

"You are." Bulma answered not wanting to be the center attention of the Dragon anger.

"B..." Asked the alarmed monk, "But I want to live." Continued now in a whisper as his legs trembled.

"Come on Krillin," take the word of Goku as he tries to encourage his childhood friend, "It's not like he going to kill you." He continues with the Son fashion smile.

"But..." He couldn't finish when he was abruptly cut off.

"Shut up and call him so I can have my Gohan back!" Chichi yelled while giving the monk a murderous glare.

"Yes, ma'am!" The bald man replied quickly, he was more afraid of Chichi wrath rather than the Dragon God.

The others present at the scene could let a drop of sweat escape from their forehead, they knew very well the wrath of the Dragon God, but the rage of the mother of both Gohan and Goten was far worse.

Krillin approached the Dragon Balls, putting his hands out in front of spheres as beads of sweat kept streaming down from his forehead, his only hope that the Dragon deity would not kill him.

"Shenron!" The monk began as he closed his eyes, "Come out and fulfill our wishes!"

He was about to call him again, but before he could even blink, the bright blue sky darkens and out of nowhere a lightning bolt shot out of the dragon balls towards the sky, the thunder roar announcing that the beast has been released to the world. This caused the Monk to only to lose his balance as he falls down on the hard ground floor.

The lightning began to take the form of a very long, colossal serpent with small claws, a typical Dragon head with antlers that belong to dears, two long catfish mustaches on each side of his cheeks. Taking color scales of lemon green color appeared along with a cream color on the lower part of the body that trace down towards his chest to his tail, but what grabbing everyone's attention was Shenron red blood eyes.

"Who has awakened me from my eternal sleep!?" Shenron voice boomed, "I can only fulfill two wishes, they can be whatever you desire!" He continues as he stares down at the mortals below him.

"See, it wasn't going to be so bad," Goku cheered his childhood friend.

"Easy for you to say," murmured the monk as he rose up from his position.

"Tell me what is your wish!? " Asked the Dragon God who want to return to his eternal dream.

The Dragon remained silent as his eyes turn deep red, after several minutes Shenron eye color turns to normal red.

"This so-called Son Gohan doesn't exist," the Dragon simply replied, shocking everyone here.

"Doesn't exist!?" Everyone said out loud bewildered by the news.

"How come Gohan doesn't exist?" Goku asked.

"That's correct, he doesn't exist or at least not anymore," replied the Dragon God with the same manner as before.

"Shenron!" Goku recovered of his bewilderment, "What do you mean Gohan doesn't exist anymore?"

"He simply ceases to exist," Shenron answer being frustrated at the mortal.

"I don't understand!" Stated a bewilder Goku still confuse of the situation, the same goes with his friends and family.

"Goku!" Came a voice surprising the Saiyan.

"Old Kai?" Asked the Saiyan immediately recognizes the owner of the voice.

"Goku, I have an idea of what happened to Gohan," answered the retire Kaioshin.

"Tell me, where is he!" Chichi demand as she heard the conversation Goku is having with the Kaioshin as well with the others.

"Okay, okay..." replied the Old Kai a little frightened of the Saiyan wife, "You see, when Kid Buu destroys the Earth he opens a dimensional rift dragging Gohan towards it." he continues, remembering every detail of what happened.

"But Old Kai, how did you know about that?" Asked the Saiyan being surprised by the information.

"The truth is... I'm not sure," answered the voice. **[This information will be provided to me. XD]**

"Huh?" Goku answered, not sure whether to believe him or not, but then he was the guardian of the universe.

All those present could only remain silent when they heard the words of the Old Kai and were thinking of a solution for this new development.

"What is your wish?" the Dragon asked impatiently, being silent the entire time.

"That's it!" Krillin shouted, getting everyone's attention, "Why don't we bring Gohan back to our universe?" he continues surprising everyone of such a simple solution.

"That's a good idea Krillin," replied Goku with his typical Son smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said the impatient Namekian.

"Okay," answered the Saiyan, returning his gaze back to the Dragon who is waiting impatiently, "Shenron, we wish to bring Gohan back to this dimension!" Shouted the mortal to the divine Dragon.

"..." The Dragon's eyes blinked red for a few moments before fading.

"Why can't I feel my brother?" asked a panic Goten, not feeing his brother energy.

"It's impossible for me to bring Son Gohan back, " the Dragon answer after a moment of silence passed, they couldn't believe that the Eternal Dragon couldn't bring the Demi-Saiyan back.

"What!" Shouted almost everyone in panic being shock of what the Divine Dragon said.

"Why can't you bring him back?" Piccolo demand with annoyance in his tone.

"Son Gohan belongs to another dimension now," Shenron replied, not being bothered of Piccolo outburst.

Everyone was confused about what the Dragon said. ' _Gohan belong to another dimension?'_ Is what was going through everyone train of thought, unfortunately Chichi couldn't stand it anymore and fainted fortunately Goku was nearby towards his wife and caught her before she fell on hard floor tiles of the Lookout.

"Shenron, is there any other way?" Goku asked desperately as he held Chichi in his arms, couldn't believe that Gohan couldn't return home.

"There's no other way," began the annoyed Dragon, by the many questions of these mortals, "Son Gohan belongs to that dimension, it's not in my power to bring him back!" Shenron continues looking at all those present.

No one dare say a word, Gohan no longer exist in their dimension and there was nothing Shenron can do. Goten could no longer hold it in anymore as he began crying, he couldn't believe what was he hearing. Trunks tried to comfort his friend while he tries to suppress his own tears, the others were not an exception each suffering the loss of Demi-Saiyan in their own way.

"Goku!" sounded the voice of the Old Kai, who had been listening to everything of what the Dragon said, "Maybe Shenron can communicate with Gohan!" said Old Kai thinking of a way to communicate with the Demi-Saiyan.

"He's right," reply an optimistic Piccolo, "maybe Gohan can find a way back."

"I'm not sure he can," the Old Kai told him, unsure whether he could return or not, "but it's worth asking."

"What is your wish?" Snarled the Dragon God, who was already eager to return to his dream.

"Shenron, can you get us to talk to Gohan?" Goku asks, hoping that the Dragon could fulfill his wish.

"I will try," answer the Dragon while his eyes returned to deep red, everyone present could only watch as Shenron tried to fulfill their desire, after a short time the Dragon spoke, "You can speak to Son Gohan." Shenron said to the mortals.

"Gohan, can you hear me?" Goku asked, hoping that his son would hear him.

"Dad?" Gohan voice asked, "Where are you!? " He asked again, but with more force in his tone.

"I'm here son!" the Saiyan replied, overjoy to hear his son voice again, follow through with the others.

"Brother!" Goten screamed as the tears continued to flow through his small face.

"Goten?" asked the Demi-Saiyan a little surprise of his younger brother's outburst, "What's wrong?" Gohan voice asked the crying child.

"Come back big brother!" yelled the little Demi-Saiyan again to his brother.

"That's the problem Goten, I do not know where I am."

"Gohan, Shenron says that you are in another dimension," take the words from Piccolo wanting to talk to his former pupil.

"What!?" Gohan panicked as his voice left an echo hearing what the Namekian said, "Another dimension!?"

"Yes son," Goku replied a downcast Goku, "we tried to ask Shenron to bring you back, but he can't."

"T-then..." came the crestfallen Demi-Saiyan, "I can't go home? " Gohan continue not wanting to believe the truth.

"I'm sorry son, but we can't bring you back," Goku answer with distress in his tone, he never imagined that Kid Buu would take away one of the things he loves the most.

"Gohan, don't you know a way to return home?" Bulma asked.

"No, Bulma..." Answered Gohan voice, "I don't know how to get back." the Demi-Saiyan answer as his voice losing focus with every passing minute.

"Gohan!" Chichi cried out, woken up from her fainting.

"Mom?" Gohan asked as he heard his mother's voice, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Gohan reassure his mother, he didn't want more people crying over him.

"Gohan, don't worry, I'll do everything in my power to bring you..." Goku said with determination, but was interrupted by his eldest son.

"No father, forget me." interrupted the Demi-Saiyan, taking everyone by surprise.

"But Gohan..." Goku started, but stop when feeling a hand on the shoulder by the Namekian, "Piccolo?"

"Are you sure about this Gohan?"

"Yes Piccolo, I don't want everyone worrying about me." Gohan voice answered, he wants them to enjoy their own happiness, Gohan also didn't want to Goten miss his childhood as he did.

"But Gohan?" his mom protest, but the Demi-Saiyan didn't let her.

"Mom, forget about me!" Gohan said with more force into his voice as he trailed off, "Please." he murmured with a depress tone, but he knows what was he doing.

Everyone was taken surprise of such a request, all except for Piccolo, who already knew why the Demi-Saiyan was doing this. Goku was still thinking, a way to bring his son back, not want to accept his son request, but he had to even if the Saiyan didn't like it. He wanted to bring Gohan back, but the Demi-Saiyan didn't want to come back and Goku respected his decision no matter how much he hates it. The Saiyan knew that Gohan was no longer the four-year-old boy anymore playing the forests of Mount Paoz, that boy had disappeared the day when Raditz arrived.

"Son," Goku stated taking everyone's attention, "Are you sure about this?" he asked with dejected tone.

"Father, this world is much like the land from my dimension and I would like to see more of it," replied the son of Goku, those present could only remain silent, contemplate the Demi-Saiyan decision.

"But Gohan," his mother wanted to protest again about her son decision.

"I promise you that I'll be good, mother." the Demi-Saiyan reassures her.

"I hope you're okay about this, Gohan?" said the Namekian a little agitated of his pupil's decision.

"I am Mr. Piccolo," answered the voice of the Demi-Saiyan to his teacher.

"Brother!" shouted the little Goten as more tears streamed down his face, "Don't leave us!" He told his older brother after hearing everything.

"Goten..." began the Demi-Saiyan upon hearing the cry of his brother, "You don't have to cry, no matter where I am, I always be your brother also you have Trunks and dad who going to play with." he told His younger brother to calm him from his small sobs.

"Yes, but..." said the sobbing Goten, but was interrupted by his brother.

"But nothing," began the Demi-Saiyan, "Who will take care of Icarus now, when I'm no longer here? How can you take care of him if you are crying because I am no longer here?"

Goten immediately stopped his tears and thought about what his older brother said. It was true his brother's dragon had gotten sick before Kid Buu show up and need someone to take care of him, he remembers going from time to time with Gohan to help him to take care of the poor little dragon, but now his brother was not here he had to take care of him.

"You're right brother, I promise you I'll take good care of Icarus." the boy said to Demi Saiyan with determination in his eyes.

"That's the way Goten," the Demi-Saiyan said with a smile.

"Son," takes the word of Goku after a long time in silence, "You made me proud." continue the Saiyan with his typical Son smile with pride in his tone.

"Thank you, father." answered the Demi-Saiyan voice.

"And it's not only him," commented Gohan mother, "we're all proud of you son." she continue now with a depressing smile, but a little happy for his son.

"Mother?" said the Demi-Saiyan a little touched by his mother words.

"You can be sure of it Gohan." this time it was Krillin who spoke up.

"Krillin?" with every second Gohan voice broke as his friends and family said goodbye to him.

"Have no doubt's boy." this time it was the Namekian.

"Gohan/brother, you're the best!" cheer the two little Demi-Saiyan.

"We are all proud of you Gohan," this time it was Bulma whom pause for a second and turn her attention to a certain arrogant prince, "Even Vegeta, right Vegeta?"

"Hmm..."the pure blood Saiyan grunted, "Whatever." was all Vegeta had to say, this caused a couple of laughs from the others including Gohan.

"Thank you very much, for everything guys..." the Demi-Saiyan crocked, "You're the best..." he continues after remaining silent for a while.

"No," Goku stated, "you the best, son." he replied with his usual smile.

"Father?" Gohan said with his voice on the verge of tears.

"Gohan before I forget," take the word of the teenager's mother, "Don't stop studying!"

Everyone faces planted the ground in their traditional anime style of Chichi comment. My God, he ceases to exist in his world only to find himself in another, and his mother was more concern about the Demi-Saiyan study rather than his own son.

"Hahaha..." Gohan starts to laugh as he heard his mother comment, "I assure you, I will mother." the Demi-Saiyan answer sincerely.

"Time is running out! " Shenron growled, starting to lose his patients with these mortals.

"Sorry Shenron," Goku giggled as he scratches the back of his head, "I think it's time to say goodbye Gohan."

"Gohan/brother, be careful." said the two short Demi-Saiyan.

"Take care of yourself, son." Goku said, as more tears slip out.

"Don't stop training." this time was Piccolo, who gave his last goodbye to his pupil.

"I hope you tell us about your girlfriend." Bulma said with a wink, thus causing Gohan to blush.

"Show this world the true power of a Saiyan, Gohan." began Vegeta taking everyone by surprise to hear the Prince of all Saiyan calling Gohan of his actual name without adding any insult.

"Well, that's the first time Vegeta calls Gohan by his actual name." Krillin stated still shock of what happened.

"No matter," Goku began bringing everyone's attention, "remember that we will always be here for you son."

"Father? Guys? Everyone..." the Demi-Saiyan stated, " thank you." he continues with a murmur but everyone could hear him.

"Goodbye son." Goku said as a single tear slip out of his right eye as it streams down to his cheek.

 **-or-**

"Goodbye son." Gohan heard his father's voice as he stares up at the ceiling, as the Demi-Saiyan finally let out stream of tears that he was struggling to let out.

 _'I swear I won't disappoint you,'_ came the last thought of the Demi-Saiyan saying farewell to his friends and family.

The room remains quite not a word was said, the only trace of sound was the small whimper that was coming to the Demi-Saiyan. Azazel who had heard the whole conversation decided to remain silent, letting the boy vent of his situation. He was confused about how they could Communicate more so that Gohan was from another dimension, but that might explain a lot he did feel a little disturbance on the planet, ones of the like he has never seen.

Gohan was so deep in his thought that he had completely forgotten that he was not alone, he quickly wiped the tears from his face and looked at the adult sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry," Gohan said as he sat down again in his chair in front of Azazel.

"Why?"

"For not telling you where I came from" Gohan replied, being a bit embarrassed.

"You don't have to apologize," Azazel said with a sympathetic smile, he understood the boy's pain and didn't blame him.

"But still..." began the Demi-Saiyan as he lowered his head, "you were very kind to me, it's the least I could do." continued the black-haired teenager with some humility in his tone.

"That doesn't matter anymore," Azazel told the Demi-Saiyan with a calculate smile that characterized him a lot, "what really got my interest that you from another dimension." he continues while watching the reaction of the black hair boy.

"Well, ha-ha..." Gohan chuckle nervously, touching that kind of subject, "I think, I have a lot of explaining to do." Was more than a fact than a question.

"It depends on what you have to tell me." Azazel stated with a carefree attitude, but it was a façade underneath that appearance was a calculated man and right now he wants to know more about his new guest.

"Well," Gohan started, he had already decided to tell the gentleman the truth, after all the he did heal his wounds, "it all started when a child came to earth..." he began to tell the whole story to Azazel without omitting any detail.

Azazel could only nod and marvel of the young man story, he had lived before the world was even born, met powerful deities, but what this boy told him was something out of the ordinary even for himself. Azazel couldn't believe that there were beings powerful enough to destroy planets with only an index finger, this is insane. He might be able to destroy entire cities with little effort, but destroying a planet, so easily was way above his league.

"... And that's how I ended up here." said the dark-haired teenager after a brief time of narrating every event of his life to the adult in front of him.

"Well..." Azazel started to recover from his shock, "I would never have imagined this." the adult stated to the Demi-Saiyan as he contemplated on what the black-haired boy said.

"Yeah..." Gohan started when he notices the look Azazel been giving him, "It's a little strange," he said with amusement as he let out a small laugh.

"Anyway," the adult replied with his own unusual smile, but out of nowhere his gaze changed to a serious, "you told me the truth, it's only fair that I return the favor. Right?" he asked with a serious gaze, this only confuses the teenager.

"The truth?" he asked uncertainly as he was taken aback by the man sudden demeanor.

"That's right," Azazel began as he got up from his seat, "you see, I'm not a human being." Azazel informs, surprising the Demi Saiyan with his statement even more.

"Your not human?" The Demi-Saiyan mentally beaten himself for not realizing it before, he could have felt the older man Ki from the beginning but he didn't figure out that he wasn't human. It was like the energies he had felt before he arrives to this universe, but was stronger, "Then what are you?" the dark-haired teenager asks again as he gazed intently at the man in front of him.

"I am a Fallen Angel." he gave him a simple answer, out of nowhere a pair of black wings sprang from his back, each side had 6 wings totaling to 12.

"What the hell?" Gohan shouted taken completely by surprise. He had never seen anything like this winged creature before, this was definitely the weirdest things on his list, "You have wings?" He asked the obvious, unable to believe what he had just witnessed.

"Yes Gohan," he replied, as he retracts his wings, "we are known as Fallen Angels." Azazel said as he sat back down to his sofa.

"Fallen Angels?" he had never heard of Fallen Angels and or Angels for that matter.

"Fallen Angels were Angels who fell from the grace from God because we have impure thoughts that depart from their teachings. Our appearance is similar to that of the Angels, although we have black wings the number Wings, also represent our power and we also lack the halo on the head." Azazel began to clarify a little to the Demi-Saiyan. "Although we have been cast out of heaven, Fallen Angels have somehow preserved the ability to use Light-based weapons." he continued, explaining as he paused, "There is an organization created for us called the Grigori, the members include the exiled Human of the Church and Sacred Gear users to train themselves." he continued with his explanation keeping a keen eye on the boy in front of him.

"That sounds incredible, but..." Gohan interrupted as he scratched his head in shame, "What's an Angel?" he asked with the usual bashful tone.

"HaHaHaHaHaHa! I think I should have told you that first," Azazel laugh in amusement at the black-haired teenager.

"Yes, I think so." he replied with a small laugh of the old man comment.

"Angels are powerful beings who serve God," Azazel told him as he waited for the Demi Saiyan to understand every detail.

"God? Like Kami?" Gohan asked, he had heard something that God is a lot like Kami.

"From what you have told me of this Kami, it's something like that," Azazel answer, recalling Gohan story.

"Okay, go on." Gohan said as he gestures Azazel to continue.

"As I was saying," he returns to back of the story, "all Angels come from Heaven and have the power to inflict pain on Devil with our Light-based power. They also have white wings and a Halo over their head." Azazel continues as he took a drink of whiskey he put aside when he Goku voice.

"Like Fallen Angels, the number of wings represents the power they have." Azazel finish while putting his drink down, waiting for the next question from the Demi-Saiyan.

"But what about the other energies I felt?" The dark-haired boy asked, recalling those energies resemble that of his mentor.

"Well, you see..." Azazel stumble for a moment, thinking of a way to explain to the teenager, "Devils are powerful beings that belong to the Underworld, the High-Class Devils also known as Pure Devils rule over lesser Devils by their family Houses." Azazel continued as he paused his story. "Pure Devils can have up to 15 slaves, which are represented by chess pieces, Knight, Pawn, etc..." the Fallen Angel stated, Gohan gesture for him to continue, "to the Devils that Low-Class is despised, and usually serve a Devil of a higher authority. Although they can raise up their rank becoming High-Class Devils, be free from their masters, and have servants as well." he explains in detail to the black-haired teenager. "If a Devil rebels their master they are known as Stray Devil, they have to be eliminated before they get out of control."

"Whoa..." Gohan started a little disturbed by the information, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Azazel started, "but that's not all about in this world." he said, catching a look of disbelief of the Demi-Saiyan.

"They're more?" he asks, perplexed of the subject, "How much?" He asked again surprised by this development.

"A lot more Gohan," Azazel replied with his usual smile to the black-haired teenager, "but that's another story, for another day." he said, looking at the clock on the wall, they had talked for hours and didn't even realize.

"Yes, I think you're right." the Demi Saiyan replied, noticing what Azazel was staring at the clock.

"So Gohan," Azazel began with a mischievous smile was planted on his lips, "Have you ever gone to school before?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4**

Gohan slept peacefully in his bed, it had been two days since he had arrived in this world, two days Azazel found the injured Demi-Saiyan at the park.

"Hmm..." blacked haired teenager yawned as he lazily opens his eyes, began stretching his arms.

The rays of light illuminate the curtains of the dark room, after rubbing his eyelids the baffle Demi-Saiyan take a good look of his surroundings.

 _'So, it wasn't a dream…'_ Gohan dejected, he hoped it was just a dream, but apparently everything that happen with Buu was all too real, 'At least Buu no longer exists.' he continues seeing the positive side of the situation.

Gohan knew that there was no way to return home, after all, if Shenron couldn't bring him back then who can.

"Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels..." Gohan thought to himself remembering what Azazel said yesterday, "What, a strange world." he murmured with a smile, despite being heartbroken of never returning home again, he couldn't stop being enthusiastic about the possibility of a new adventure, after all he is a Saiyan.

He got up from his bed, then went to the mirror that was placed in Azazel room.

"I'm a mess..." He murmured as he inspected himself in the mirror, he still has his orange gi pants, which was still torn by his fight with Buu, along with bandages that cover his chiseled chest and his broad shoulders, "I need a shower." he continues to murmur as he ran his fingers through the bloodstained bandages.

The Demi-Saiyan was about to ask Azazel about where the bathroom is, but when he went through the door that led to the living room where there was no sign the of him.

 _'Where is he?'_ Gohan thought as he looked around the room, "Maybe..." he began to murmur before stopping to see a small letter on a small glass table in the middle of the room.

Gohan approach the table, taking the note in his hand and began to read it.

 _Gohan, I'm sorry I'm not here for the moment, I had some business to attend to, but I'll be home by four o'clock at the latest. Remember that we have to get you new clothes for you and also arrange your registration to Kuoh academy... ATTA: Azazel._

"Kuoh academy..." murmured the Demi-Saiyan after reading the note, "I still can't believe I agree to this," he continues to mutter remembering of what happens the night before his two-day slumber.

 **Retrospective scene (Yesterday night)**

"So Gohan..." Azazel began with an indecipherable smile, "Have you ever attend school before?" He asked him, while still keeping his strange grin.

"Huh?" the dark-haired boy began to confuse by Azazel's question, "Well, I went for a while... why you ask?" Gohan asks him still confuse by the sudden question.

"That's perfect," Azazel began, "You see, there is a very respected school in the city and I plan to enroll you there." he said with the same analytical smile plaster on his face.

"What?" began the black-haired boy, "Why are you going to sign me up?" He asked suspiciously as he stares into the adult eyes.

"Because your mother said that you wouldn't leave your studies," replied Azazel, still retaining holding his calculated attitude.

"Well..." murmured the Demi-Saiyan in embarrassment, 'He has a point there.' Gohan thought feeling like an idiot for asking.

"But that's not all..." continued Azazel as his tone become sterner then before.

"It's not?" Gohan asked, a little bit worried, as Azazel tone change analytical, with a slice of humor into a stern expression.

"No..." Azazel said as he began to ponder the right words towards to the Demi-Saiyan, "You will see in that school there are many Devils and other types of creatures..." he continues explaining to the Demi-Saiyan, "But don't worry, they're not evil." he add quickly to Seeing the worry expression of the teenager.

"What do I have to do?"

"You see the school is controlled by the Devil factions, one of them happen to be the president of the Occult Research Club, goes by Rias Gremory heiress of clan Gremory and the Student Council commanded by Sona Sitri heiress of the clan Sitri." he continues its explanation as pause for the Demi-Saiyan understanding the situation.

"I want you to be aware of them, I'm sure they will not do anything that harm anyone, but you never know," he told the black-haired boy who just nodded his head in approval.

"Do you want me to spy on them?" Gohan asks not sure if he got the big picture.

"Not that, just keep a watchful eye," Azazel told the Demi-Saiyan, "but that's not the real reason I want you there," he continues to take the black-haired teenager by surprise.

 _'That's not the reason?'_ Gohan wondered mentally in confusion about what could be the real reason, "Then what is it?" He asked as his dumbfounded turn into a serious gaze.

"The real reason is that there is someone in that school, someone with a power outside of our reality..." he replied by taking a short pause, "I don't know who he is or what his name is, but I want to be sure he doesn't get into the wrong hands, I'm very cautious about this."

"Are you afraid that Rias Gremory or Sona Sitri will use his power?" the Demi-Saiyan asks again to the adult.

"I don't know..." Azazel said as he leaned back in his chair, "Just as there are kind beings, there are also evil beings and I am sure they will try to find him, that is why I would like you to keep an eye on him." he ended giving the Demi-Saiyan a serious gaze.

"I understand..." answered the dark-haired teenager seeing the severity of the situation, " You can count on me." he continues with determination in his tone.

"Then it's decided..." Azazel commented as he smiled at the Demi-Saiyan, "Tomorrow we'll go get you the uniform and fix your inscription to Kuoh academy."

 **Retrospective Scene Ending**

"Maybe it's not so bad... " He thought as he reflected on what his new school will be, 'I get to know more about this plane's history.' continued with his thoughts, the Demi-Saiyan stares at the letter again only to discover that there was another paragraph below that he didn't read.

The restroom is located in the corridor that is near the kitchen, is the first door on the right, you will have a fresh change of clothes in the bath as you.

"Wow, that's convenient," said the Demi-Saiyan with confusion in his tone and a bit of relief.

Gohan walked by the address that the letter had and actually found the bathroom, upon entering he could note that it was a very small room, but despite its size it was very elegant, the color of the walls was a blue sky, which It was strange since the other rooms had dark colors.

He also noticed that the floor had small tiles that were very bright with small figures in them, the bathtub occupied a small corner that could only fit a person standing up straight, the toilet has a small distance from the bathtub to the left where he was standing.

"A bit strange, considering the other rooms are much bigger," Gohan murmur as he inspects the bathroom, "Where are the clothes?" he continues while searching for his new attire.

Gohan found the clothes on top of what was supposed to be the sink, which was behind the door.

"I'd better start the shower," he said as he closed the door and began to remove his gi's pants, he then went to the mirror above the sink and began to remove his bandages.

The Demi-Saiyan didn't seem to need to them anymore, he was already healed up thanks to his Saiyan DNA and Azazel healing his wounds, so he didn't see what was the use of dirty bandages. 'I _still don't know how I ended up like this.'_ he thought remember that his injuries weren't this severe when he was absorbed by Buu.

Gohan went into the shower and let the hot water pour down his body, he relaxed completely as he felt the drops of water hit his face and his well-defined chest, he could also feel every drop of water slip his naked body.

After a while in the shower, the Demi-Saiyan decided to try on his new clothes.

"It's okay," the Demi-Saiyan said to himself, while staring at the mirror, he was wearing dark blue jeans and a blue shirt, his clothes were not too tight or too loose, instead he was accentuated by his own.

After inspecting himself in the mirror, he decided to go back to the living room, contemplating on what to do while Azazel was away.

 _'Azazel said he would arrive at four in the afternoon...'_ the Demi-Saiyan thought as he took a glance of the living room clock, _'What can I do before that?'_ the Demi-Saiyan asked himself mentally, he was very bored and standing around doing nothing wouldn't help.

"I have an idea!" the Demi-Saiyan shouted to himself, "How about I take a stroll before he comes back?"

Gohan left the apartment, he didn't see the need to leave a note, since he had planned to return before Azazel arrived.

While leaving the building Gohan could see three roads, one on his right another on his left and the last one in front of him, uncertain as to which route to take, he decided to follow a small family who walked down the street in front of him.

"What strange structures..." Gohan murmured as he looked at every house and shop that went by, _'Why build them square? Is it better if they are spherical?'_ He thought as he continues walking down the street.

After walking for a while, Gohan found out that he was at a park, taking an interest in the park the Demi-Saiyan began heading towards it without paying attention to his surroundings.

The Demi-Saiyan continue walking towards the park until a loud horn bring Gohan back to reality. The Demi-Saiyan turned his head in the direction from where the sound was coming from, only to discover what he assumed was a hovercraft of this world, but instead of hovering the ground, the wheels attached to the asphalt... It had wheels!?

"Watch where you're going, idiot!" The driver shouted at Demi Saiyan as he poked his head out the window.

"Idiot? What did I do? The Demi-Saiyan asks, confuse of the driver outburst.

"Hmm?" said the driver with annoyance in his tone as he gave Gohan a stern glare with annoyance written all over, "Watch where your going!" the driver said a little surprised by the black hair teenager question.

"Sorry about that..." Gohan apologize to the driver as he scratches his head embarrass of the situation, "I'm sorry for my incompetence sir," the Demi-Saiyan apologize while doing a short bow.

The driver was just confused by the action of the young man, "Whatever-just be more careful." he responded with a calmer tone and resumed his way to his car.

The people who were nearby could only stare at the scene as murmurs began to spread of the entire scene.

"You see that, he almost got himself killed," a woman said to her husband.

"Yes, that boy needs to be more careful," her husband replied.

"It's a good thing that nothing bad happen to him," said another bystander.

"Especially since he's too cute to get hurt," said a girl agreeing with her friend.

Gohan could only blush in embarrassment as everyone was talking about him, especially the girls, one of the few things the Demi-Saiyan would never be accustomed to.

 _'Only Mom and Bulma called me that,'_ Gohan thought to himself as he made his way to the park ignoring the gossip that was around him.

 **-or-**

 **Close to Gohan location**

A 16-year-old boy was driving home on his bicycle after doing his chores for his mother, this boy had short brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a loose yellow T-shirt along with black pants and white sports shoes, this boy was known as Issei.

"Why did Mom send me out for something like this?" Issei muttered as he continues to pedal his bike, while looking at the contents of the bag in his hands.

Inside the bag was a bra, the teenager could only blush in embarrassment at the idea of his mother sending him out for something like this.

 _'The only good thing about this is that I could see all those breasts,'_ he thought with a depraved smile on his face, remembering that there were adult women at the mall, only for him imagine those fully develop breast wearing their bras.

Issei was so intone of his lewd fantasy didn't notice there were a black spiky teenager in front of him, this cause the perverted teenager to run over the black hair teenager... Or that was supposed to happen.

Issei made contact too the spiky hair teenager... Or maybe it was a wall? He wasn't quite sure as he fell off his bike, hitting the hard ground.

Gohan turn out to the brown hair teenager he 'bumped' into and was stunned of what he saw, although the blow didn't hurt him it did take shock the Demi-Saiyan from his stupor.

"Uh..." taken the words of black hair teenager as he recovers from the impact, "What happened?" The Demi-Saiyan wonder out aloud, he could see a bicycle in front of him lying on the ground and next to the bicycle was a boy a year younger than Gohan lying on the hard-concrete floor.

"I think, I think, I think..." Issei complained as he rubbed his butt, 'Did _I crashed into a wall?'_ The teenager wonder trying to recompose himself.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh?" began the brown hair teenager as he looking up to the Demi-Saiyan, "Y-yes, I-I'm fine." he continues still confuse of the situation.

"That's good to hear..." said the Demi-Saiyan as he extended his hand to Issei, "Let me help you up." he told him as Issei took his hand and got up thanks to the Demi-Saiyan.

"Thanks..." said the brown-haired teen, "Do you know what hit me?" he asks to the Demi-Saiyan wants to know what he crashes into after all he didn't see any wall in front of him, but only teenager a year older than him.

"In fact…" Gohan trailed as he scratched his head as a nervous giggle escape from his lips, "That would be me," he continues putting the two together.

"You!?" asked the astonish brown-haired teenager, "Are you okay then, I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked again, not wanting to be rude, ' _Even though it felt like I hit a wall,'_ he ponders.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," the Demi Saiyan replied as he scratched his head again.

"No problem..." Issei said with a smile, "You're new around here aren't you, I haven't seen you before in town."

"Well..." Gohan began as he paused to answer, "Yes... I just moved here and I was just going for a walk," he replied with a nervous smile to the brown-haired teenager.

"Well, it's nice meeting you..." Issei respond as he about to make his way home, until he forgot something very crucial, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot. What's your name?" the chestnut face palm himself forgetting to ask the teenager name after all he was the one that bump up to him.

"Gohan, Son Gohan..." the dark-haired teenager answered with a pause, "And yours?" He asked the brown-haired boy.

"It's a nice to meet you, Gohan," Issei answer as he extended his hand in greeting to the Demi-Saiyan, "My name, Issei Hyoudou." the teenager presented himself shaking the black-haired teenager hand, feeling like his hand was being crushed.

"It's nice to meet you, Issei,"

After the presentation, the two were silent, not knowing what to say next. Gohan still has no idea what to say, he still inexperience of the socializing with people his own age. The saying goes, to Issei as well, who was still in daze of running into the Demi-Saiyan.

"Hey, Issei, is that yours?" Gohan asked the brown-haired teenager as he point a bag with stacks of bras inside, that Issei had bought for his mother.

"Ahhh...!" the teenager jumped as he stares at the direction Gohan pointed at, "y-yes," Issei stutter seeing his mother's bras lying on the floor, the last thing he want was for the Demi-Saiyan thinking he was some kind of pervert. **[Which is true. XD]**

"Hmm..." Gohan pounder as he approaches the bag fill with bras, picking them up, "Those looks like Bulmas when we where we went to Namek," Gohan muttered as he inspects the contents.

"What are you doing!?" Issei yelled being surprised by the Demi-Saiyan action, "Haven't anyone told you that it's rude to stare at another person's belongings without their permission!?" the pervert chastised again as he watches the Demi-Saiyan inspect his bag.

"Sorry, ha-ha..." Gohan chuckle nervously while scratching his head again, "It's just that my friend wears one of these and I was curious," he said without having the faintest idea of what it was _, 'The one Bulma used is much bigger though, hmm.'_ he continues in his thoughts.

"Y-you saw..." Issei stared in complete shock, imagining tits flying around him, "Y-you-breasts?" he finishes raggedly without giving credit of the naïve Demi-Saiyan.

"Yes, although my friend was bigger," the dark-haired boy replied, while pointing to the bra.

"..." Issei didn't say anything, instead he only gawked at Gohan in complete jealousy, 'He has seen the breasts of his friend...' he thought in complete jealously as he continues to gawk at the Demi-Saiyan, _'Why must he be so lucky?_ ' Issei kept thinking while finding the floor interesting.

Gohan, who had seen the sudden change of Issei demeanor, decided to ask him if he's alright.

"Are you ok?" He asked the teenager, not sure the reason of the chestnut sudden gloom demeanor.

"Yeah, I'm fine, " Issei said not wanting to be rude to the Demi-Saiyan.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, not sure if he was telling the truth.

"Positive..." answered the chestnut with a fake smile, "It's a bit late and I have to go home," Issei continues as he picks up his bike.

 _'I can tell if he's lying...'_ Gohan thought to himself as he watched the boy lift his bike _, 'but that's not all. I can feel his energy...'_ he continued making a quick scan of Issei energy, "It's just as strong as Yamcha, but it feels like the tip of the iceberg of his power... is this guy the one Azazel has been looking for?" Gohan continue in his thoughts as he kept his gaze on Issei.

"It was nice meeting you Gohan," Issei said as he took the bag from the Demi-Saiyan.

"Bye Issei," answered the black-haired teenager as he watched the boy climb onto his bicycle.

"I hope you enjoy the city," the chestnut left, riding back on his bicycle.

While Issei was riding home, he thinks about the encounter he had with the Demi-Saiyan, he seemed to be a strange guy as if he knew nothing. He was also a little jealous of the Demi-Saiyan body, but that didn't seem to bother him that much since Gohan was a very friendly guy.

"Son Gohan..." Issei murmured Issei as he continues to pedal towards his house, "What a strange guy?" he continued to remember the Demi-Saiyan nativity.

 **-or-**

 **With Gohan**

After the incident with Issei, Gohan decided to explore the city a little bit more before returning to his apartment. He was still shocked by the power he felt from Issei a few moments ago, although that power was not even close to do any harm to the Demi-Saiyan.

Gohan also felt that the energy of the chestnut tree was completely different from the ones he felt when he arrived in this world, this only surprised him more. Surely this world would bring him challenges in the future.

After exploring the park some more, the Demi-Saiyan decided to return to Azazel apartment and wait for him.

"Now what?" the Demi-Saiyan wonder as he felt like an idiot, when he had arrived at the Azazel apartment, he forgot of one important detail, "I don't have the key with me," normally this wasn't a problem but this was Azazel apartment and he didn't want to just knock the door down. He forgot that the door can automatically lock itself, the only way to get in is with a card key which the Demi-Saiyan doesn't have.

"Hello Gohan, what are you doing out here?" Said the voice of Azazel, startling the Demi-Saiyan in the process.

"H-hello Azazel..." Gohan answer back recovering from his shock _, 'How did he do that? I didn't even sense him.'_ the Demi-Saiyan mentally said to himself having no idea how Azazel sneaks up behind without him noticing.

"You look good in those clothes Gohan," Azazel said again as he inspected the Demi-Saiyan wardrobe, "Now how about we just get your clothes for school," the Fallen Angel finish before turning around, returning back to the street.

"S-sure," Gohan replied as he follows after Azazel.

They walked for about fifteen minutes since, when they reach their destination Gohan could see that it was a fairly large building. He remembered those markets when he went out shopping with his mother, but that was on rare occasions like during the weekdays, but now that he saw one on the weekend he was surprised by how many people were here.

Azazel gestured Gohan to follow him, once inside, he could notice all kinds of shops and people around, to say that he wasn't impress was a very blatant lie. He had never seen so many people gathered in one place before.

"Have you ever seen so many people before?" Azazel asked aware of the Demi-Saiyan reaction.

"Honestly, not really..." he answers still observing the Mall, "I've never been to a place with so many people before, except when I go to school," Gohan continue to stare at the whole crowd, all accept of going to school the Demi-Saiyan has been other places before, but those times have only been very few and mostly when he was a child.

"I hope you enjoy this," Azazel told the Demi Saiyan with the same snarky grin.

They walked through the crowd with some difficulty, well more specifically Gohan made his way through the crowd of people. Azazel just walks through in a straight line, for some strange reason the crowd of people all moved aside from the Fallen Angel.

 _'Does it have something to do with being a Fallen Angel?'_ The black-haired boy thought seeing the adult walking around with no one bumping into the Fallen Angel.

"We're here," said the adult's voice, shattering the Demi-Saiyan train of thought.

"Clothing store..." Gohan read out loud, as the sign hung at the entrance above the glass door of the store. **[Clothing Store? ... hahahaha, that's original.]**

"Come on Gohan, don't just stand there," Azazel said to the Demi-Saiyan, seeing that he wasn't following him.

"Right," answered the black-haired boy as he enters through the door with Azazel, when he was inside, Gohan could see the clothes being shown in corridors, apparently, there were about 8 corridors with two rows of clothes on each side of one.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Asked a young girl what they could assume was one of the store employees.

"Hello, actually w-..." Azazel began as he gave a small glance at the Demi-Saiyan who was still looking around the shop, "We are looking for Kuoh academy uniforms." he told the clerk.

"Of course, follow me..." she replied politely as she led the duo one throw of the corridors, "In this hall are the uniforms for the Kuoh academy," she continues pointing to a pile of well-organized uniforms.

"Thank you very much, miss," Azazel thanked her as he did a seductive smile to the employee.

"There's no need for that," replied the embarrassed clerk with an intense blush on her face, that left in a hurry.

"Why were you looking at her like that?" Gohan asked, confuse seeing that Azazel didn't take his eyes off the girl.

"One day you will understand Gohan," Azazel answered simply leaving Gohan more confuse than before.

"What will I understand?" He asks the adult not understanding what Azazel implying.

Azazel instead only smiled and laughed softly, he had to teach the Demi-Saiyan many things.

"Nothing, nothing..." he said, still smiling, "Why don't you try this one on?" the Fallen Angel ask as he left a uniform from the academy in front of black-haired boy.

"Well..." said the Demi-Saiyan, unsure of what Azazel was referring to, "I be back," Gohan said as he walked to the cubicle where people were changing.

After a couple of seconds, the black-haired boy left the cubicle and show the adult his uniform.

"You are left with perfection," Azazel congratulates the Demi-Saiyan.

The uniform consists of a black dress coat over a white long sleeve button shirt with small black stripes going vertical, a colonial black tie around his neck, matching black pants and finally brown dress shoes.

"I don't know..." Gohan said as he began to take a good view himself wearing his new uniform, "The bow upsets the neck a bit," the Demi-Saiyan continues while tugging the collar of his white button shirt that was tied together with the bow.

"Then get rid of it," Azazel replied to the teenager amuse of the Demi-Saiyan antics.

"Well..." Gohan murmured as he throws away his tie, then unbuttoned his white button shirt showing his blue T-shirt that is tucked into his pants also revealing the Demi-Saiyan black belt around his waist, "That's better." the Demi-Saiyan smiled to himself, it annoys the Demi-Saiyan to wear those white button shirt, in his world he never wore those kind shirts before except when his mother forced him to for a special occasion.

"We got to hurry Gohan..." take the word of Azazel remember something important, "The school offices close at seven." the Fallen Angel said as he turns around to the receptionist paying the Demi-Saiyan uniform.

"I'm already going Azazel!" Answered the black-haired teenager as he ran to the cubicle to take off his uniform.

After paying for the uniform and another small set of clothes for the black-haired boy, they were on their way to the store register before they closed.

Gohan could see that the school was quite large with a huge courtyard in front of the building and could only assume behind the building was a larger one, although his old school was quite large and more advance.

The duo passes the large entrance of the door leading to the front yard of the school, when entering the Demi-Saiyan could notice a small fountain in the middle of the front yard.

They continued walking to the entrance of the building which were two large doors, being outside no one could tell that the school was empty today maybe because it was the weekend. To their left was a great blackboard where they put the school announcements for everyone to see, in front of the duo was a small table with a young woman sitting on the other side.

"Lovely place, right Gohan? " Azazel asked the dark-haired teenager who could only nod in agreement, as they walked towards the school secretary.

"How can I help you?" The secretary asked kindly.

"Hello, I would like to enroll this boy to the academy," Azazel replied, pointing to the Demi Saiyan behind him.

"I'm sorry but we don't accept new students at the moment," began the lady as she apologizes to the duo in a polite tone, "in the addition to that attending the middle of the semester would be difficult and we can't accept new students that were delayed." she continues while looking at Azazel.

"I understand, but..." Azazel began as he smiled at the secretary, "There has to be some other way?" He asked without dropping his smile.

"I'll see what I can do," the secretary answer awkwardly, feeling the young man's smile in front of her as she got up and enter a door behind her.

"How do you do that?" the Demi-Saiyan asked suspiciously to Azazel.

"Do what?" the adult answer back to him with another question while still smiling at the boy.

"Get what you want?" The dark-haired teenager asked the adult again without understanding how he did it.

"Someday you will understand" was the simple answer from Azazel without letting his smile fall.

Gohan didn't say anything, this was the second time he said the same thing and still didn't understand, it frustrated him a bit.

They waited for about 5 minutes until the secretary came out with a couple stacks of paper in her hand.

"The director said that if he manages to pass these exams, he would be accepted at Kuoh academy," the secretary said, handing the papers to Azazel while blushing slightly to the Fallen Angel.

"Thank you very much... Melisa," he replied in a husky tone when he said her name, causing the secretary to blush more intensely.

"H-how do you know my name?" she started with a blush still plaster on her face as she gawked at the young man.

"It says it on your tag," Azazel answer, pointing at the tag on the secretary's chest.

"..." the secretary didn't say anything else as she mentally struck herself for being so stupid.

"Why don't you go solve the exam Gohan?" the adult asked the Demi Saiyan while he hand him the exam, "I'll be here talking to the young lady." he continue to smile at the secretary.

"Okay..." Demi-Saiyan murmured as he was a little puzzled at the scene in front of him, "but I need something to write with." he told them, after all he had nothing to write with.

"S-sorry, my mistake..." the secretary apologize to the Demi-Saiyan while searching for a pencil at her desk, "here you go" she reply giving the pencil to the Demi-Saiyan.

"Here's your seat Gohan..." Azazel said as he pointed to a bench that was standing a considerable distance from the small office, "I'll wait for you right here." he continues with that strange smile.

"Well..." murmured the black-haired boy as he walks away from the two adults, sitting down the bench,' Azazel is a very strange guy.' he thought to himself as he watched his 'Tutor' chat with the secretary.

Gohan began the exam, at first the exam was easy for the Demi-Saiyan, apparently, science, math among other subjects were very similar to his world, the only problem was geography and history since the black hair boy didn't know the History of this world and its geography.

After fifteen minutes of answering the exam question, he decided to give it to the secretary and see how he did, he was sure that he was not going to have any problems except for history and geography of course.

"Hmm..." began the secretary while inspecting the answers and comparing them with the answer key, "In all subjects you took a ten except for history, receiving a 6 and geography a 7..." she continues a little surprised by this, " there no doubt that you pass the exam." she continues to be astonished by the near perfect test result.

"Congratulations Gohan," Azazel congratulate the Demi-Saiyan while smiling a bit, _'Powerful and intelligent... What a strange combination.'_ he added in his thoughts surprised by the dark-haired teenager result.

"It was nothing, hahaha..." Gohan started scratching the back of his head as he laugh.

"Classes start tomorrow..." the secretary commented after overcoming her shock, "I suggest you buy your uniform today," she continues with a kind kindly to the black-haired teenager.

"I already bought them... Well, my guardian bought them," the Demi-Saiyan reply politely, while lifting a bag where his new clothes were, along with his uniform.

"Huh?" said the confused secretary, 'He bought the uniform before he even knows he was accepted?' she wondered mentally not understanding the reason, "Please give me your information." she snaps out of her inner dialogue and continue typing on her computer for the Demi-Saiyan data.

"We'd better get back home," take the word from Azazel after he gave Gohan 'information' to the sectary, "we have to prepare you for your first day." he added with a smile to the Demi-Saiyan who only nodded.

Both Gohan and Azazel said nothing as they walked into the apartment. When Azazel reached the door and the Demi-Saiyan followed through, then closed the door and looked back at the adult.

"You'd better rest Gohan..." Azazel said as he looked at him, "tomorrow will be a busy day," he added with that indecipherable smile.

"Right," agreed the Demi-Saiyan as he headed to his 'room', "Good night Azazel." Gohan continue while he began a deep yawn, while closing the door behind him.

"Good night..." the adult murmured as he stares at the closed door, "What fate have in store for you Gohan? " He asked, mentally, without taking his eyes off the door.

 **-or-**

 **The next morning**

"I'm going to be late for my first day!" Gohan shouted as he ran to the school.

Classes start at seven in the morning and it was only five minutes before class started, Gohan had overslept having completely forgotten to set up his alarm clock and Azazel wasn't any help either, in fact he already left before the Demi-Saiyan woke up.

 _'How could I forget?'_ he thought in frustration, he ran until he reached to the academy entrance, "It seems they are already started." he muttered as he enters the large entrance of the academy.

The Demi-Saiyan couldn't see anyone outside so he decided to go to the school secretary from yesterday.

"Hi, I'm Son Gohan!" the black-haired teenager said as he arrived to the school secretary.

"You're the new kid," she answers, remembering the day before, "here's your schedule and give this to your teachers, your first class is right there." she continues while pointing to the left hallway, "Your class is in 3-B, since you are seventeen years old. "She added, handing the time and the sheet to Gohan.

"Thank you." Gohan thanked her with a bow, making way to the direction she indicated.

Gohan walked through the hallways, passing through rows of doors until he reaches to class 3-B. Taking a deep breath, remembering his first day of school, he knocks, the door waiting for the teacher to answer.

"Can I help you with something?" the teacher asked as he open the door, staring at the Demi-Saiyan, he seemed to be in his mid-40s wearing transparent glasses and a light gray suit.

"I'm Son Gohan the new student," Gohan answer as he handed the paper that the secretary gave him to his homeroom teacher.

"Well, give me a moment..." the teacher replied as took the paper and began to walk in the center of the room, "We have a new student, I hope you treat him like any other student!" he told his students while he signals Gohan to introduce himself.

He hesitantly walked in and looked at his surroundings, there was a decent size desk in a corner and a blackboard next to him, there were about 31 students in the room with siting at their respective desk.

"I introduce you to Son Gohan he will be your new classmate today," the teacher replayed as he introduces the Demi-Saiyan.

The students were in complete silence until the teacher finished introducing the black-haired boy, who was still nervous being the center of attention.

"A new student," whispers another student to his friend.

"How is that possible? No one can enroll after the semester started." added another confuse student.

"Gohan, that's a weird name strange name" another said.

"He's so cute!" Said several girls.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Others asked when they looked at the black-haired boy.

Gohan couldn't help but blush at the students' comments, although he was very naïve when it came to girls, he wasn't dense as his father who didn't understand the meaning of 'wife'.

 _'This is going to be a long day,'_ Gohan thought as he watched all of his classmates' reactions, suddenly Gohan senses a huge energy signal but not so much as his but enough to be detected.

Looking at the owner of that energy Gohan jolted, there in front of him was a girl, his age with long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail that reaches to her legs with two hair antennas protruding from the top, that slope backwards along with an orange ribbon that holds everything in place.

Like most girls in Kuoh academy, she was wears the female uniform, along with black knee socks.

She was looking directly at him, as if she was trying to figure out the enigma, when she realized that the black-haired boy was looking at her, in response an endearing smile.

"This is going to be a long day." He thought again without looking away from the beautiful girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gohan stood there in front of the classroom, where all eyes on him, but there was one person that caught the interest of the Demi-Saiyan. More specifically a girl and a very cute girl no less. Gohan stares directly at the girl's eyes and notice she has a high amount of energy, in some way she resembles Azazel, but only on a smaller scale and it was a little different.

"You can take a seat on that desk over there," the teacher said, pulling him out of his trance while pointing to an empty desk.

"Y-yes sir," the Demi-Saiyan replied as he broke his gaze from the violet eye girl.

He looked at an empty chair that was coincidentally on one side of the black hair girl with violet eyes, he was making his way to his seat trying to act normal. While doing his best to ignore the murmurs of the room.

"Gohan is going is sitting next to Akeno," murmured a girl in a solemn tone.

"Although I think they would look good together," added another imagining the two in a relationship.

"It's not fair, I wanted to sit next to Gohan," one of them pouted.

 _'Is it just met me or they're talking about me as if they know me their entire life.'_ thought the black-haired teenager being a little baffled by the reactions of these girls _, 'Seriously, what are they thinking?'_ He wondered when taking a seat right next to the Violet-eyed girl who didn't drop her gaze at the Demi-Saiyan.

"Why does he have to sit with Akeno?" Growled one of the few boys in the class.

"Dude, I don't think it's a good idea to mess with him," added another, referring to the height and muscles of the Demi-Saiyan.

 _'Kami...'_ thought the black-haired boy as he continued to hear the murmurs of the male students, 'They make me out to be a bully.' was his last thought as he faces palm himself, he didn't mean to present himself in some kind of delinquent.

He was so caught up in his shame that he didn't realize that the girl next to him, extended her small, delicate hand towards the Demi-Saiyan.

"Hello, nice to meet you Gohan," the girl said, pulling him out of his embarrassment and making him look at the girl, "I am Akeno Himejima," girl said smiling beautifully at him.

"Huh?" began the Demi-Saiyan as he was dragged out of is thought, "Hello, nice to meet you Akeno," Gohan said cautiously as he shakes the girl's hand.

Gohan knew that Akeno was not a normal human in fact, now that he shook her hand he could feel her true power was hidden inside her. This only confuses him even more, who knows how much power this girl had.

"The pleasure is mine," Akeno replied as she let go the Demi-Saiyan hand and gave an attentive glare.

 _'Can she sense my power as well?'_ Gohan froze as eye widens as the size of dinner plates, _'I didn't lower my energy, but still she shouldn't be able to feel my energy either,'_ he continues in his thoughts as he calms down a little and began to power down to the average human.

"Good morning class..." the teacher began drawing the attention of everyone present, "As I was saying before Son Gohan arrived..." he continues to pause as he stares at the new student.

The Demi-Saiyan could only sink more in his seat as he notices everyone was staring at him, this is going to be a long day.

"Open your history book to page 33," he told them as he returned to his desk and took a seat.

Time pass on without any problem for the Demi-Saiyan except for the occasional glances the girls gave him when he was writing or reading mostly. **[Where do I get a book? XD]**

After the Demi-Saiyan rids for a while and answering a small questionnaire in the book, he relaxed while putting his head on his right hand for support.

 _'I can feel Issei on the second floor...'_ the Demi-Saiyan thought, making a quick scan of energy in the building, 'There are also others with a very high energy signature,' Gohan continue as he extends his detection capacity.

It was true that he could feel several energies through the building with a power level above the average human, he would have to go around the academy in search of the owner's signature, while going unnoticed.

 _'After the attention I cause just by coming to class... This will be more difficult than I thought.'_ remembering his classmates when they saw him.

"Son Gohan, could you tell us why you're not reading?" teachers demand, startling the black-haired teenager by making Gohan once again the center of attention.

"Huh?"

"Could you tell us why you're not reading?" He repeated the question as he glares daggers at Gohan with a scowl.

"Because I've finished reading." Gohan answer casually, surprising the confuse teacher.

"Really?" the teacher baffle not believing in him at all, there no way anyone can't finish a text book for five minutes, "Then would you mind handing over your book, please." he continues as he extends his hand to give the book to him.

Without hesitation Gohan the handed the book to him. The Demi-Saiyan saw the teacher review his answers of the questionnaire and eyes keep going wide by each passing moment. Gohan knew that history wasn't his forte, but the answers to the questionnaire were all correct.

"B-but how?" the teacher wonder, seeing each answer was correct, then he began to read the Demi-Saiyan essay was long and the teacher had calculated that it would take approximately fifteen minutes to read it completely without counting the small questionnaire that he had already solved, but here was this boy who only took five minutes to finish.

"I just read it," he answers not understanding why his teacher was looking at him like a freak of nature, his mother forced him to read longer things so he doesn't see what the problem is.

And the teacher was not the only one in shock, but the students as well with time to spare, everyone except a certain girl with violet eyes who only look amused at the scene.

 _'Son Gohan...'_ Akeno thought keeping her gaze at the scene that was developing in front her, 'You are a very strange boy,' she smiled beautifully.

She didn't know about the power of the spiky hair boy, but she was a little suspicious when she saw him. It wasn't normal for someone to enroll the middle of the semester, along with the fact that it was a tall, handsome boy, that was in good physical shape. That definitely was not seen every day.

"Although I won't be bothering losing myself to those muscles," Akeno murmured as she blushed slightly with a lustful smile, luckily for her no one heard her.

After the small incident the day went by normally, the Demi-Saiyan didn't have any problem since he just sat in his seat doing nothing at the request of his history teacher.

 **Ringggg**... The buzzer sounded to indicate that the first period was over.

"Remember to read page 35 because and also study for your pop quiz," the teacher told his students before getting up and leaving the room.

The Demi-Saiyan was confused, why the teacher left. Thinking that they are the ones to leave for their next period, he was about to get up and follow him to in the clarify his question until someone Stopped him.

"Um... Gohan," said a girl with brown-haired girl, whose hair was tied up in a ponytail and her eyes match the same color brown to her hair, wearing the academy uniform.

"Uh..." Gohan began, unsure of what to do, "Hello..." was the only response that came to mind.

"I-I was wondering if you had a girlfriend?" She said nervously while blushing like a cherry.

"Uh? Well..." the Demi-Saiyan scratches his head in confusion, 'Why would she ask that?' Gohan thought to himself still not understanding the simplest signs.

"I don't have a girlfriend!" his answer, but soon realize his mistake.

"Oh..." she responds as her cheeks turn red.

"Well then… bye, " she said with a cheery smile, run off to a group of girls who were waiting for her.

Gohan stares with dismay at the girls who start shrieking in joy the Demi-Saiyan heard something that the girl who had previously come to him told the girls that he was single. He couldn't hear what they were saying thanks to the girl squeals. **[Poor Gohan your ignorance is '' MUCH OF 9000MIL'', XD]** **(Gohan you might want to go to a doctor I think your eardrum is shattered.)**

"This is a weird school," He murmured no one in particular as he drops his gaze of the group of girls.

"It's, the first day you get used to it." came Akeno voice startling the Demi-Saiyan, forgetting that he was sitting next to a girl with a side a high level of energy.

"T-thank, you Akeno." Demi-Saiyan startle a bit.

"You're welcome Gohan," she replied with a polite smile directed to the black-haired teenager.

 _'I wonder if she's a Fallen Angel like Azazel?'_

Akeno was about to continue their conversation, but their next period teacher came in.

"Good morning everyone, I want you go to page 22-25 of your math book," said the teacher with cherry tone who seemed to be younger than the previous one, wearing black work pants along with a white button shirt with a red tie.

This only confuses the Demi-Saiyan, wondering if teachers need to go their next room to attend other students. In his world the students are the ones to reach their next class, but it seems this was the other way around.

"Are you new?" the math teacher asks when she spotted the Demi-Saiyan, she knew this class very well since one of her best students Akeno Himejima attends here.

"Yes, it's my first day." the black-haired teenager replied as he got up, handing her the paper the secretary gave him.

"Very well, take a seat." the teacher reply as she returns the schedule to the Demi-Saiyan.

Gohan sat down again and wait for today's lesson.

"Remember that the formula for the..." began the teacher when writing numbers on the board that nobody cares about. **[Well, I think to Gohan and Akeno yes, but my readers do not think. XD]** **(Agreed)**

The time passed on without any problem for the Demi-Saiyan. The entire period went on without any problems, although the black-haired boy had no problem with his teachers the saying wouldn't be said to his new classmates.

Apparently, the group of girls took take turns spending time with the Demi-Saiyan whenever their teachers left heading towards their next class. This only confuses him even more, perhaps the girls were just kind and want to be friends with him.

When free period started the Demi-Saiyan was walking through the hallways of the academy, much to his relief. As he made way to the hallway Gohan couldn't help, but notice other students whispering about him.

"Look, it's that boy who got in the middle of the semester, in 3-B." said one of the male students.

"Man, that guy looks tough," comment another.

"His name is Son Gohan." added another without taking his eyes off the Demi-Saiyan.

"I heard he's dating Akeno," said another in complete jealousy.

"That can't be true! Damn it!"

"It can't be!" A girl chirped as she passed by the other student.

"He's more handsome in person," said another.

"I heard that he doesn't have a girlfriend," said another female student in complete joy.

"He will be mine!" Said another girl.

Gohan couldn't believe that the whole academy already knew who he is. The Demi-Saiyan was wondering how the entire school already knew about the Demi-Saiyan for only three hours, it's like the whole school went through his file... If he had one.

 _'This can't be happening?'_ The dark-haired boy wondered as he continues his pace, trying to ignore the gossip as best as he can, _'How did this happen?'_ He continues as he let out an exasperated sigh.

The entire school knew who the Demi-Saiyan is and there nothing he could do without going unnoticed, right now he just to hope that everything would turn out well.

 **-or-**

 **Close to Gohan Location**

Unknown to the Demi-Saiyan, Akeno along with another girl around her age as was gazing at the Demi-Saiyan at the second floor.

"So that's Son Gohan," said the girl without dropping her gaze of the dark-haired teenager who was walking down the aisle.

Like Akeno the girl has fair skin, her eyes were almost greenish blue and a characteristic crimson hair that reaches to her thighs, with a single strand of hair that protrudes from the top of her head, she also has long bangs that cover part of her forehead frame at her face.

She also wears a Kuho academy uniform and like the girl next to her, she has very bulky breasts for someone her age. This girl was none other than Rias Gremory the heiress of the Gremory clan and president of the Occult club.

"That's him..." Akeno began without dropping her gaze at the dark-haired teenager.

"Interesting..." Rias giggle a bit as the Demi-Saiyan just re-enter the school building, "Akeno I want you to keep an eye on him," she continues bringing back her gaze to the violet-eyed girl.

"Of course, Rias," she replied to the redhead without dropping her gaze to the Demi-Saiyan.

"I see you're doing an excellent job," the redhead giggle, leaving the area.

"Huh?" leaving a confuse Akeno as she drop her gaze, _'What did she mean by that?'_ she thought for a while before walking towards Rias direction.

 **-or-**

 **With Gohan**

Through the path of Kuoh backyard, Gohan was amazed by the size of the yard, which consisted of a large lot with small green areas on it. To his right there was an upper level where you could see a tennis court next to a small path of a sloping hill of green grass, to its left was a large dome-shaped building which was supposed to be the gym.

 _'This school is very big...'_ he thought with astonishment as he stood still at the backyard entrance.

His former school wasn't as big as Kuoh, the yard was much bigger than his old one and had a bigger gym. The Demi-Saiyan previous gym was big, but with Kuoh it was an understatement.

 _'Now not the time to think about this... '_ remembering the only reasons why he came to this school, _'Azazel told me that there were two factions in this academy, and Akeno seems to belong to one of them,'_ Remembering her new classmate.

He definitely needs to keep an eye on Akeno.

After thinking for a while he decided to re-verify his Ki senses to since their owners, after all, if he wants to know what's going on at Kuoh he had to know who these people are.

 _'There are five high level energies gathered in one place,'_ he thought as he perceived several energies at a considerable distance from him.

When searching for the owners Gohan notice that there were four girls who were following a smaller girl, she had short black hair, and like Akeno has violet eyes, red glasses and wearing the school uniforms.

At her side was another girl a little taller than the previous girl, she has long black hair that reaches to her knees with open bangs and heterochronic eyes. In addition, she wears Kuoh uniform with semi-saddle blue square glasses.

 _'I can sense that the two of them are the strongest in their group...'_ the Demi-Saiyan thought as he watched them walk away in the distance.

"Sona is so magnificent," murmurs began to erupt as the group of girls pass.

"Sona Sitri is certainly the greatest president of the student council ever had," said another girl with admiration.

"Don't forget about the vice president, Shinra Tsubaki." added another student as he stares at her with the eyes of dinner plates.

"So, this is Sona " the Demi-Saiyan whisper, for once he was grateful for once the gossip wasn't about him.

He remembered what Azazel told him that night about the Three Factions, that Kuoh was controlled by two noble houses of Gremory clan and the Sitri clan, and apparently this girl was the heir of the Sitri clan and he could only assume that the other girl was her servants.

 _'What a very peculiar group,'_ the Demi-Saiyan thought as he watched them walk away, he was about to head off, but something caught his attention thanks to his enhance eyesight.

There to his right a few meters of the grassy hill where Issei, whom seem to be talking to two boys close his age as they were lying down on the field.

"It's Issei..." Gohan began it seemed that the chestnut didn't see him, "I think I'll go say hello." he murmured as he walked towards him.

"... Of overflowing breasts!" Shrieked the brown-haired boy as he stood up and posed a strange pose with a victory sign.

"Hi, Issei!" greeted the Demi-Saiyan as he approaches the brown hair boy and listen to the last part of his bold speech.

"Huh?" began the astonish the chestnut tree as he notices the black-haired teenager, "Gohan what are you doing here!?"

"I enrolled yesterday," Gohan answer.

"Really!?" Issei Said, while gawking at the Demi-Saiyan, "You must be really smart to join in the middle of the semester," he added, still amazed of the black-haired boy.

"Well..." Gohan stated nervously while scratching his head, "Something like that, Hahaaha," he continued, giggling nervously.

"Hey Issei," began a guy with glasses, watching the scene, "do you know him?" He asked his friend with a frown.

"That's right, I met him yesterday at the park. " He answers a little confuse of the situation, "Why do you ask?" he continued not understanding why his friends are starting to seize with rage.

"You damn traitor!" He yelled at the at the boy with tears that threatened to emerge from his eyelids.

"Traitor? Why I'm a traitor?" he asked them in complete dismay hearing such accusations from his friend.

Gohan just looked at the scene in puzzlement as he hadn't have the slightest idea of what's going on.

"Son Gohan is the new student, that all the girls are talking about," he answers while adjusting his glasses with his index finger.

"How do you know my name?" asked the Demi-Saiyan confused by this information, he could have sworn that the boy said his name with some resentment, _'And what did I do to that guy make him hate me so much?'_

"Because all the cute girls are talking about you!" He answered sharply as he stood in front of the black-haired teenager.

"Is that so... Sorry about that?" Gohan scratched his head in embarrassment as beads of sweat were running down his neck.

"Hey guys, Gohan is cool." take the word from chestnut realizing why his friends were so angry, he had to admit that he was jealous too, but Issei didn't want to be rude to the Demi-Saiyan, after all the black hair teenager were nice the entire day.

"You're a traitor Issei!" one Issei friend yell again at the chestnut.

"Quiet, stupid, Issei is right!" said the one with glasses, as he adjusted them with his index finger and stare closely to the Demi Saiyan.

"Motohama!?" he began in disbelief as he listened to his other friend, "You betray me as well!?" he asked in disbelief as more tears threatened to emerge from his small eyes.

"No, I'm just saying we'll give him a chance, besides..." Motohama started by smiling strangely and whispering something in Matsuda ear, "If we stay with him we will surely become popular." he respond in a whisper.

"That means more beautiful girls!" Exclaimed the boy upon learning of his friend plan.

Gohan and Issei only stare at the two perverts confuse of the conversation.

"It's decided, welcome to the group Gohan," said the guy with the glasses as he extended his hand to the Demi-Saiyan.

"Nice to meet you Gohan!" Said the other with a huge perverted smile.

"Huh? It's nice to meet you too..." took the word of Demi-Saiyan a bit uneasy of the two boys.

"Well, that was... interesting," Issei whispered to himself as he witnessed the entire scene.

He was about to say something else until a group of girls wearing a white T-shirt and blue color short shorts jog past the perverted trio.

"Look at that measures!" Exclaimed Issei as he watched the girls.

"Yeah, her tits are bouncing with every move," said Motohama as a drop of saliva came drip out of his mouth.

"Man, I wish they weren't wearing T-shirt," added Matsuda with the same perverted gaze.

 _'What's happening to these guys?'_ came from the mind of the disturb Demi-Saiyan, _'I don't know why, but they remind me of Master Roshi.'_

After Gohan watching the girls pass by he was about to ask them why they were gawking at them, but his senses stopped him. Gohan felt a massive energy not so great as his or Akeno, but something to take account for and apparently it was approaching towards his direction.

"What is this energy?" He thought with a serious gaze as he found the owner of such energy who was walking down the path where the girls had trotted.

Looking at him, he could tell that he was a boy a year younger than him, he has short blond hair, gray eyes and just like the Demi-Saiyan he wore the academy uniform but with the black ribbon on his neck.

"Kiba!" Screamed three girls who were chasing at the blond boy.

This caught the attention of the three perverts and directed their gaze to the small group of girls who were speaking to the blond boy.

"2-C, Kiba Yuuto..." said Motohama with venom in his tone, "All the girls want him." added with zeal in his tone as they watched him walk away. **[Not by much. XD]**

 _'So, his name is Kiba Yuuto,'_ thought the Demi Saiyan without looking away from the retreating blonde.

"Only because he the best student in school and the handsome guy around!" Issei shouted in complete jealousy.

"Don't say that it makes me feel worthless inside!" murmured Motohama as comical tears pour out of his eyes.

"Why does life have to be so unfair?" Issei commented with a crestfallen expression.

Gohan could only be more confuse then he already was. Why is life so unfair? Perhaps the three perverts' lives were unfair in some way, Gohan question seeing the scene in front of him.

The perverted trio about to take their leave.

"Guys where are you going?" Gohan asked perverted trio.

Issei only raised his thumb as a lewd smile crept on his face, which Motohama understood the message and began to follow.

 _'What strange guys?'_

"Don't you want to come Gohan?" Issei asks the Demi-Saiyan taking notice that he wasn't following them.

"Huh?" Gohan taken by surprise, "Sorry, I can't, I have other things to do!" He replied with a bow and made his goodbye.

Issei just shrugged and left with his friends.

"Look, it's Gohan!" come from a loud shriek behind the Demi-Saiyan which startle him a little.

Gohan turn around to see three girls tailing him.

"Huh..." the dark-haired boy stumbles as he saw the group of girls behind him, "Is there anything I can do to help you ladies?" He asks them with a polite tone.

"Aahh! He's very polite!" Said the middle one with a small shriek.

"Handsome, tall and kind, what a combination." said the other one to the right with as her cheeks began to turn red.

"Gohan, were you with those three?" Asked the girl with absolute dread in her tone as she pointed towards Issei and his two friends walking away in the distance.

"Huh?" came Gohan response as he notices the direction the girls pointed, "Actually, yes, why do you ask?" still confuse of the situation only to see the girl terror grow even more.

"Gohan, are you a pervert?" Asked one of the three, terrified of the possibility.

The Demi-Saiyan was shocked of such accusation, wondering how they got the idea from.

"N-no, for Kami sake, I'm not a pervert!" Gohan screams with terror in his voice, the three girls just sighed in relief. They couldn't imagine Gohan being a pervert, he was too handsome to be one of them, but it wouldn't bother them that much if he was.

"Thank God..." said the middle relief in her tone as she let go a sigh, "But what's a Kami?"

"Kami is, uhmm..." Gohan pause for a second thinking for an excuse, "He's, my dog." he answers the three girls as a nervous chuckle escapes his lips.

"What a nice name..." the girl from the left gleam a bit, "I would like to meet your puppy Gohan." she continues as her cheeks turn red and shyly lower her face.

"Maybe, one day I'll show you..." he said with a nervous smile as the girl blushed even more as the girls glare daggers at their friend, "but I have other things to do so… goodbye."

Gohan took his leave as he from the girls after answering their questions, he wanted to explore the school a little more to make a mental map, so he won't get lost.

He walked for a little while but stop when there was a small building on the side of the school with a group of girls dressed in strange clothes holding wooden sword in their hands. Gohan takes a closer look at the scene and notice Issei was the center of attention.

This only confuses black-haired boy, perhaps he wasn't the only one that the girls won't stop approached him without any apparent reason. Not wanting to disturb the chestnut, the Demi-Saiyan decide to leave Issei alone to deal with his 'Fans'. **[XD]**

After walking for a while the Demi-Saiyan decided to return to his classroom since it was only a couple minutes before for his break to come to an end.

 _'I wonder what Azazel is doing right now?'_ Gohan asked himself mentally, remembering that the adult left before he woken up.

"Hello, how is your day going..." began a familiar voice startling Gohan a bit.

"Akeno!?" Gohan exclaims surprise by the girl sudden appearance.

Akeno just smiled at him as she sat down next to Gohan.

"Sorry about that, I have been distracted lately." Gohan answer, not letting his smile disappear as he sat down.

"So Gohan your family, could you tell me more about them?" she asks him, seeing an opportunity to learn more about her new classmate.

"Well, Uhmmm..." the black-haired teenager began, not sure how to answer, "My family lives in the mountains far from here." it was true that his family lived in the mountains, but in another world.

"Huh..." this only confuse Akeno as she gives the Demi-Saiyan a bewildered expression, which Gohan found very cute, "Then how do you go to school?" Akeno asked as she inclined her head.

"The truth is that I'm, living in a small apartment to attend school here," Gohan didn't lie to her, the Demi-Saiyan just didn't mention he had a roommate.

"Well..." began the violet-haired girl as she gave the Demi-Saiyan lecherous gaze, "Maybe someday you can show me your apartment," she whispered in his ear, causing his cheeks to slightly turn red.

He didn't understand why he blushed, but there was something in her words that disturbed him a little.

"Sure." he answers even with the present blush.

Akeno giggle a bit seeing the Demi-Saiyan reaction, the two settles into their seats waiting for the bell to ring.

After school was over, Akeno kept an eye on the black-haired teenager, which Gohan takes notice and began to panic. Had he been discovered, but the more he thought about it, he began doubting on the possibility.

Right now, the Demi-Saiyan began walking back to the Azazel apartment to tell him of what happen today.

 _'Man, what a strange day...'_ Gohan thought to himself as he continued walking down one of the city streets, _'not to mention the problem with the student council,'_ remembering the five girls on the council.

Gohan knew that he need to know more about these devils, but he didn't have the time to explore everything. The first thing he was going to do is make a mental map of the school, then find out who the leaders are, luckily he already knew who this 'Sona Sitri' was but he still doesn't know who this 'Rias Gremory' is.

 _'And what about Issei?'_ he continues walking, remembering the chestnut tree, 'It seems that he is not aware of his power.' he added realizing this detail.

Gohan guessed that the chestnut has no idea of his power, and he didn't believe that the student council knew about this, after all he could feel that Issei was one hundred percent human.

 _'Then there is Akeno...'_ Gohan continued with his thoughts as he crossed the street, _'She seems like a nice girl, but her energy felt somewhat like Azazel but a bit different kind'_

For the Demi-Saiyan she was very strange... although all the girls in school acted bizarre today. He was sure that Akeno suspected the Demi-Saiyan and that worry him a little, who knows what would happen if she found out.

"Speak of the devil..." Gohan murmur as he realized that someone was following him, _'It seems that Akeno is following me.'_ he thought and continue walking.

The Demi Saiyan was correct, Akeno was following him ever since he left the campus hoping to see where he lives, looks like he need to be on his guard.

She conceals herself hiding in different buildings, alleys or by some pedestrians that passing by. She was good and Gohan recognize this, but unfortunately for Akeno the Demi-Saiyan was able to sense her Ki.

Gohan acting normal as normal as possible while making a left to a large building, while using his super speed, that was so fast no one can even notice the Demi-Saiyan pass by them. Luckily the people who saw Gohan disappear thought it was just their imagination.

"Huh?" said the confuse Akeno who followed the black-haired teenager as she went around the building, losing sight of the Demi-Saiyan, _'I swear I saw him here,'_ Akeno thought with bewilderment.

What Akeno didn't know that Gohan was on top of a big building staring down at the girl below, he had made sure to decrease his Ki altogether to avoid being found.

"I'll have to be more careful," Gohan murmured, not taking his eyes off from Akeno.

He stayed there for a couple of minutes before heading out to the Azazel apartment, but until he was sure that Akeno didn't see him.

"Hahaha...!" Azazel burst out laughing, "Your first day and you are already having girl troubles." he continues listening to the black hair teenager report of Kuoh academy.

Gohan had told him everything that happened to the Demi-Saiyan on his first day at school, he thought it would be a good idea to tell Azazel of everything that happen, instead the adult was laughing at the Demi-Saiyan misfortune.

"I don't see what's so funny." murmured the black-haired teenager with an intense blush on his face.

"I know... But it's still so funny... Hehehe!" the adult replied, calming down a little.

"Well, thank you so much for your support," came a sarcastic tone from the Demi-Saiyan.

"I'm sorry, Gohan..." Azazel apologizes while retaining his composure, but still had that shady smile on his face, "But tell me more about this Issei Hyoudou." he continue wanting to know more about the chestnut.

With that the black-haired teenager began to tell him everything about Issei from his first encounter of the chestnut tree until the last time he saw him.

"... and that's all I know." he finished.

"I see..." Azazel murmured as he began to rub his chin, "You have to keep an eye on him Gohan, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Azazel warns the Demi-Saiyan as his nonchalant tone turn into a serious gaze.

,"Of course, Azazel," answered the black-haired teenager, seeing how serious Azazel is comparable to his laid-back attitude.

"By the way," the adult look up at the teenager again, "I got a little apartment for you and tomorrow we will meet her," he continues with an unreadable smile.

"Her?" Gohan asked, confused about who was the Fallen Angel talking about.

"I'm going to bring a Fallen Angel to asset you, the both of you are going to work together to keep an eye on Issei." Azazel said as he walks towards the living room door.

"Thank you, I can use some assistance looking out for Issei it's only been a day and I already receive unwanted attention," Gohan grumble and he shake his spiky hair with annoyance as he remembers the undesirable glares he receives from male and female students.

"It's the burden we must pay Gohan, my boy to be so desirable to the female gender," Azazel said with a sly comical smirk, the two began to laugh at Azazel remark even though Gohan didn't understand the joke. The Fallen Angel was a mystery to the Demi-Saiyan, Gohan knows he's a good man, but he just has a mysterious atmosphere around him.

"Alright all jokes aside, what's the name of the Fallen Angel?" Gohan recompose himself wanting to get back to the topic.

"Her name is Raynare she's about your age, you know her when you sense her. Who knows play your cards right, you might get a new roommate, but be careful, she bites." The Fallen Angel tease to the teenager, but to no avail as he only sees a confuse gaze from the Demi-Saiyan.

"Well, okay then Azazel, I better start doing my homework." the Demi-Saiyan respond as he began to open his backpack that contain his homework, but before the Demi-Saiyan could do his assignment he forgot an important detail that he need to ask Azazel. "When will I meet this Raynare?" Gohan asked as Azazel never mentions when will Gohan will meet the Fallen Angel.

"I'm going to introduce you two when I show you your new apartment there you two will exchange information, now if you excuse me, I'm going to inform her of the assignment," The Fallen Angel finish explaining to the Demi-Saiyan as he left his apartment, letting the Demi-Saiyan his own work.

 **-or-**

 **The next morning**

Gohan walked quietly towards his school, he was grateful that Azazel lends him his alarm clock, although the adult hasn't returned yet from meeting the Fallen Angel that said to help the Demi-Saiyan to keep an eye on Issei.

 _'Azazel mention I will meet Raynare when I receive my new apartment, although I wonder why Azazel didn't ask me to meet her yesterday afternoon. I could finish my homework less than a minute, although being a leader of the Grigori, Azazel must have other responsibilities.'_ Thought the black-haired teenager while making his way to the academy.

 _ **Rghhh...**_ Came the monstrous noise causing the pedestrians close by to the Demi-Saiyan began to worry as they thought it was some kind of wild animal like a bear, a lion or worse... But when searching the owner of the noise, much to their shock was a teenager who only scratched his head timidly.

"Hehe..." a nervous chuckle escape the Demi-Saiyan lip as he heard his belly growl, "I think I'm a bit hungry." he murmured, embarrass of the whole situation as he lowers his head, while making a fast pace get away from the scene as soon as possible.

It was true that he hadn't eaten anything since the Martial Arts Tournament that took place in his world, fortunately for him during his fight with Dabura. His father gave him a Senzu Bean to heal all his wounds and thanks to the bean his stomach was full for five days. Under normal conditions a would be full for ten day's humans, but being half Saiyan they occupied more food than the average human.

"Gohan!" came a familiar voice, surprising the dark-haired boy.

Turning, Gohan notices Matsuda and Motohama in the distance approaching the Demi-Saiyan.

"Sup, guys." Gohan greeted the two when they approach him.

"We're just waiting for Issei," said Motohama as he adjusted his glasses.

"I see..." Gohan said when he saw the perverted duo.

"I don't know why he is taking so long..." said Motohama as he was cut off, as his mouth went wide open, gawking at the scene that got his attention.

The Demi-Saiyan then felt the Issei Ki approaching behind him, but that wasn't bothering him it's the energy that right next to Issei that have him worried.

This energy was very high, but it felt malicious and it's very similar to Azazel but only weaker.

"Sup guys!" Issei greeted them.

Gohan turned around just to see the owner of the energy.

 _'You got to be kidding me?'_ the black-haired teenager thought as he looked at the owner of that energy.

There in front of him was Issei and a girl holding Issei hand about the same age as the chestnut, she had long black hair that reaches to her hips and violet eyes. Her outfit was a school uniform, that consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white button shirt, a green bow and finally green skirt with a thin white stripe around the lower end of the skirt.

 _'How can this girl radiate so much evil?'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gohan watch as Issei and the black hair girl was walking towards them. He knew the girl was not what as she appears to be, but he had to admit that she was doing a decent job playing as a normal human.

"Good morning guys!" Issei greet cheerfully as he approaches Gohan, Motohama, and Matsuda, "Is everything alright?" he asks them as he saw their mouths were wide open.

No one answer, instead their gaze focused on the new girl who seem to be seized by Issei hand.

"Morning Issei, We're fine. How are you?" Gohan asked the chestnut realizing that nobody said anything, he was also intrigued by the girl, but being rude wouldn't lead anything.

"I'm great!" exclaimed the boy with a huge smile as he looked at his three friends, two of whom were in complete shock, "Guys this is my girlfriend Yuuma!"

"..." Neither Matsuda nor Motohama said anything as they gape the girl in front of them.

"H-hello, nice to meet you," the girl timidly said as she did a small bow greeting them.

"Nice to meet you Yuuma." The Demi-Saiyan said in his own reverence, "My name is Gohan and those two are Matsuda and Motohama." he continues while making a signal to the two boys to snap out of it, but they were still in shock.

"It's nice to meet you," she repeated with the same shyness and bow again.

The Demi-Saiyan didn't believe her facade at all, he could feel her Ki was malicious and he didn't like it. He just knew that this girl would be a problem.

"Later guys, I'm heading off." Issei said with the same smile, taking Yuuma hand to walking towards Kuoh academy.

Gohan didn't trust this girl, she might look like a cute and shy girl but he knew she wasn't shy, cute yes but shy he didn't think so.

"Hey, Issei! Is it alright if I come with you?" Gohan asked politely to the chestnut while smiling innocently.

"Um..." he started a bit distress wanting to spend time with his new 'girlfriend' alone, but couldn't say no to the Demi-Saiyan, he was too kind to deny his friend, "S-sure, I guess." he said with an unsure smile.

Gohan noticed the girl expression change to an annoyance for a moment, it was so fast that nobody would notice, but with Gohan train eye, he could see that detail, he definitely couldn't leave Issei alone with this girl.

"I hope I'm not bothering you, Yuuma?" Gohan asked politely, but with some mockery in his tone, hoping to catch girl in the act.

Unfortunately for him the girl didn't react of his abroad statement, but inside she just want to pierce this human with one of her spear of light for meddling of what doesn't concern him.

"Of course not," she replied politely as she smiled at the Demi Saiyan.

"Perfect, let's get going," Gohan told them as the two boys head towards Kuoh academy with this 'Yuuma'.

They walked among the crowd of students towards the school entrance. Anyone who stare at the scene would think that they were only three typical teenagers on their way to school, but if you look closer, you could feel the tension that surrounded them.

"..."Matsuda and Motohama remained behind, still dumbstruck to make a move.

Gohan, Issei, and Yuuma walked in complete silence for a while before the black-haired teenager decided to ask some question to Issei new girlfriend.

"So Yuuma..." began the Demi-Saiyan bring the attention of the two teenagers, "What school are you going?" he asked politely.

This grabs Issei attention.

"Now that you say Gohan, I don't even know the name of your school, Yuuma?" Added the chestnut, scratching his head, confused about what school Yuuma school was going to.

 _'That_ _damn human, think of something Raynare…'_ she thought to herself as she glares daggers at the black-haired teenager whom smiled more and more with each passing second, "Uhm... I'm going to, the Konabi academy" she said between stuttering as she wasn't ready for the sudden questions.

"Konabi?" Gohan asked as he put his hand on his chin and making it look like he was thinking, "I don't know a school by that name." he continued as he returns his gaze to the girl, he actually did know, but he just wants to put this girl into a corner.

"I haven't heard of it either," Issei added.

Yuuma was sweating bullets having no idea what to say next, she couldn't reveal herself yet and there were so many people around to be exposed.

"Uhm... The academy is out of town, that's why you haven't heard of it," she said hastily, finding another excuse, ' _that damn human he's going to pay for this_ ' she thought angrily as she stares daggers at the Demi-Saiyan.

"I see..." murmured the black-haired teenager without letting his smile fall, "But how do you go there if you live in the city?" he asks her again seeing another opportunity.

Yuuma or Raynare did not know what to say, this guy was putting evidence after evidence and with all these questions.

"I don't live in the city," Yuuma counter remembering that she never mentions where she lived, surely that would answer his questions and be silent.

"Seriously?" Gohan asked to receive a continuous "yes", "Then what do you do in the city? And how do you get here if you live so far away?"

"I-I have a-grandmother in the city and I visit her every day I could," said the stuttering Yuuma as she tries to correct her mistake with another lie.

Gohan was finding this very amusing, in fact, he nearly forgot that this girl wasn't human, seeing her try to correct her mistakes was very amusing to even remember that crucial fact.

"So, Yuuma is it alright for you to walk with us, we don't want you to be late for class." Gohan added as he saw violet eye girl was sweating more bullets but held on to that fake smile.

 _'I swear when this is over, I'm going to kill him,_ ' Yuuma thought to herself as she tries to hide those malice thoughts towards the Demi-Saiyan, try to figure out another lie.

"I-It's fine, my school is closed today b-because the staff is doing mandatory clean up." Raynare stuttered, hoping the Demi-Saiyan will shut up.

 _'I got you know,'_ Gohan thought to himself as he found a wide opening of the violet eye girl.

"If you don't mine me asking, but why are you wearing your uniform if you don't have any classes today?" The Demi-Saiyan finish as he saw Yuuma violet eyes turn wide as she was sweating even more bullets.

"I-I guess I didn't take the time to notice, I was wearing my uniform." Yuuma said with a nervous smile as she mentally faces palm herself.

Gohan was fighting the urge to laugh at the black hair girl, this was kind of amusing for the Demi-Saiyan to see the girl struggling for another lie.

The chestnut, on the other hand, only looked at the scene with bewilderment, he wasn't sure why there were so many questions coming from the Demi-Saiyan and he didn't understand why Yuuma keep stammering every time he answered.

"Your school!" Yuuma yells in complete relief, pointing at the entrance of the Kuoh academy in front of them, "I have to go, see you later." Yuuma ran in the opposite direction without even saying goodbye to them but did give a murderous glare towards the Demi-Saiyan.

"Bye Yuuma!" Issei said goodbye to her while still confuse by his girlfriend attitude.

Gohan watch as she ran away, he was sure that he had been blacklisted by her, but that didn't matter, it was not like she could do anything harm to him. Right know Gohan was waiting for Yuuma to make a move before any harm come to Issei.

"Good morning, Gohan." said a voice that the black-haired boy knew too well, as he felt two arms surrounding his muscular chest along with two bulges pressing on his back.

It was Akeno, who was hugging the Demi-Saiyan behind his back as her lips were close to his ear.

Gohan cheeks began to turn red, he was still not accustomed to this kind of attention by girls and it did disturb him a bit.

"M-morning Akeno..." Gohan respond, regaining his composure a little, "How are you doing?" he Continue as he tried to free himself from her clutches.

"I'm fine... for now," she whispers that last part with a seductive tone at Gohan ear, making the Demi-Saiyan blush in embarrassment.

Issei could only gawk in complete jealousy, he couldn't believe that a girl like Akeno was embracing Gohan, he would kill to be in his place.

 _'_ _What_ _am I thinking, I have Yuuma...'_ he thought to himself, while beating himself mentally while remembering he has a 'girlfriend', ' _although it wouldn't be too bad if a couple more girls show up,_ ' he kept thinking while his gaze changed to a pure lust.

"Are you Issei Hyoudou?" Akeno asked him when she noticed the chestnut tree was gawking at her.

"Huh?" began the boy as he heard her voice, "That's me, but how do you know?" He asked as he had no idea how an attractive girl like Akeno knew about him.

"I know the names of all the students of Kuoh," she answered with a beautiful, it was true, she knew every student of this school, but she didn't add the fact that she was ordered to watch him and Gohan.

Speaking of Gohan, he was still in the girl's grasp, and as much as he like this feeling, he had to free himself from her clutches.

"Akeno, could you let me go please?" He kindly asked not to be rude.

"Huh..." began the girl as she returned her gaze to the Demi-Saiyan, "of course Gohan," Akeno said as she let him go.

When Gohan was out of her grasp, he heard the school bell ring, indicating that the classes had just begun. The Demi-Saiyan was about to go to class but stops suddenly as Akeno grab his hand and began to drag the black-haired teenager.

"Classes are about to start Gohan," Akeno said as she led him to the entrance of the academy and leave behind a stunned Issei behind them, "see you later Issei." she said goodbye to the chestnut while dragging the black-haired teenager.

"Yeah, later," Issei responds confuse of the whole ordeal.

Gohan and Akeno continue walking down the hallway towards their class, apparently the girl let go the black-haired teenager arm walk by his own request.

The Demi-Saiyan didn't know what to do with this girl, he knew she was watching him from the moment he arrives towards Kuoh. He was sure that Akeno already began to suspect something.

 _'_ _She's a good person, but I can't let her find out what I really am._ _'_ Gohan thought to himself as he took a glance at her.

 _'_ _How did Gohan escaped me? I was sure I saw him walking down that street._ _'_ Akeno thought to herself as she continues her pace.

There were no words to speak as the two teenagers were caught up in their own thoughts.

They entered their classroom, where all their classmates were, with their Biology teacher began his lecture, as they heard the a few murmurs of their fellow classmates, when the two teenagers enter the classroom.

"Look, it's Gohan and Akeno" whispered a teenager to one his friend's ear.

"Akeno is never late for class," said another recalling this detail.

"That damn Son Gohan, you'd better not do anything with her," growled another in complete jealousy as he clenched his fists.

A drop of sweat low down the Demi-Saiyan neck of listening to his classmates.

Akeno however, didn't care so much as she enters the classroom, apologize to her teacher for being late.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I had an assignment that needs to be done by the by the student council." the girl apologized while making a small bow to the teacher.

"Don't worry, this is your first time, just take your seat," she replied politely, knowing Akeno is one of her best students.

Gohan was about to apologize to his teacher, but instead received a hard look from her.

"I hope you don't make this a habit, Mr. Son." she said with a firm tone.

"Of course not," the Demi Saiyan replied nervously as he headed towards his seat.

The time passed on very quickly without any inconvenience to the Demi-Saiyan, but he did have to deal with the constant harassment of his female classmates. Fortunately for him Akeno was not part of, but he did notice that every time one of the female students tries to talk with him, a disturb smile was plastered in her perfect features. He could also feel her Ki fluctuate flow erratically. **[Someone is jealous?]** **(Looks like we got ourselves a Yandere)**

But other Akeno strange Ki, everything was normal.

Then the school bell ring, and everyone got up from their sites and headed to the cafeteria, preparing to eat their lunch.

"I think Issei might be around," Gohan murmured as he walked down the hallways of the school, thankfully he was out of sight of his female classmates.

Gohan spent two minutes walking, trying to find the perverted boy, then take a turn in a corner just to see a strange scene.

There in front of him about five meters from his position was Issei but he was not alone, Matsuda and Motohama were with him and it seems the one with glasses was saying something to Issei while the bald teenager grabs the chestnut by the neck, pressing Issei to the Wall.

Gohan come closer to have a better understanding of what's going on.

"...You traitor!" shouted the bald hair teenager, which only made Gohan raise his right eyebrow.

"Hey guys." Gohan greeted the three when he approaches the perverted trio.

"Gohan!" Issei shouted towards the Demi-Saiyan as he gain his attention, "Please tell me you're on my side?" he pleaded to the Demi-Saiyan.

"Your side? What are you talking about?"

"Issei has a girlfriend!" Matsuda said thickly with tears in his eyes.

"Are you talking about Yuuma?" Gohan asked the chestnut tree, "I do not see what the problem is,"

Issei just smiles at the black-haired teenager, at least he was on his side, Matsuda and Motohama only stare down in regret.

"You'd better get a girlfriend soon," Issei told them in a mocking tone as he was released from the clutches of Matsuda, he wasn't sure that he was being cruel to them but he couldn't miss an opportunity to tease the two perverts.

"Issei, I think you're going to have a tough time with them," the dark-haired teenager told the boy, _'_ _Although I do_ _n't understand_ _why they want a_ _girlfriend_ _?_ _'_

"I have an idea!" Issei shouted as a sly smirk plastered on the pervert face, and wrap his right arm around Gohan nape, "Gohan, why don't you teach them how to flirt with girls?"

Gohan dumbfounded of Issei statement, he didn't know anything about girls and much less girlfriends.

Surely the chestnut had lost his mind.

"What are you talking about? I don't know how to flirt with girls." Said the black-haired teenager, while he shook his head at the affirmation of the chestnut tree.

"Gohan, don't be modest, I've seen you talk to a lot of girls..." Issei smiled, but Gohan notices a hint of envy in his tone, "Besides Akeno seems to like you, although I don't know what's your type? " Continue Issei as he put a finger on his chin.

The Demi-Saiyan face turns bright red at the boy comment. Gohan didn't know if he felt that way towards Akeno, he only thought her as a friend, he never considers that he 'like' Akeno that way. **[I leave it to you. XD]** **(As I said before, I'm full board with Raynare being with Gohan at the end but what will happen is up to Dark-0000)**

"Y-you're wrong, we're just friends," the dark-haired teenager stammer defensively while his face still red as a tomato.

"Come on Gohan there nothing wrong having a girlfriend," Issei told him with a sly smile.

Gohan was about to deny the chestnut statement again, but stopped when he took a glance at the pleading faces of Matsuda and Motohama. He couldn't say no to them, his father taught to always help someone who is need, but the problem was that Gohan didn't have the slightest Idea when it came to girls.

"Okay, I'll show you," Gohan sigh in defeat, the two perverted boys suddenly cheer they were finally about to get a girlfriend.

This is going to be a long day for the Demi-Saiyan.

 **-or-**

 **With Akeno**

Akeno was in a somewhat dark room, this room was only lit by several candles that were all over the place, in the middle of the room there were three red sofas, at the middle of the three furniture's there was a small wooden table with a candelabra of three candles on top of it.

The walls were cream-colored adorning the room with an atmosphere of elegance, and finally there was a wooden desk in front of the room behind the desk was a girl with red hair.

"Akeno, did you gather any information about this Son Gohan?" Rias asked her while sitting behind her desk, she had asked Akeno to meet her today during lunchtime at the club to report her about this Son Gohan.

"I haven't discovered anything Rias," she answers honestly.

This only confuses Rias, Akeno was an expert at collecting information from targets by following them around without going unnoticed or by seducing said targets.

"You did talk to him, right?" Rias ask, receiving a continuous yes, "I'm starting to think he doesn't have a Sacred Gear," she commented seeing the possibility.

"Don't worry Rias..." Akeno reassured the redhead as she called her name in a cheery tone, taking away the fact that she was her master, but her best friend, "Yesterday when I was following Son Gohan, he suddenly disappeared." she continues as she remembered that day.

Rias was confused, she didn't understand what she meant by 'suddenly disappeared.'

"How did he disappear?" she asked in a suspicious tone, after all it wasn't normal for people to disappear in thin air.

"I'm not sure..." she stared at the ceiling and remembered every detail of what happened, "I was following him and when I turn a corner, he vanished," she said when she returned her sight to Rias who began to bite her nail and began to think about the information.

"I see..."she murmured as she turns her sight back towards Akeno, "I want you to watch him more closely and make sure he doesn't notice your presence." Rias continue as she rises from her chair and made way to the window that was behind her, "One more thing," she said without turning to see her friend/servant.

"Huh?" Akeno respond as he saw the back of the red hair girl, "What is it?"

"Tell Koneko to keep a close eye on Issei,"

 **-or-**

 **With Gohan and the boys**

Gohan and the perverted trio were hiding behind the edge of the hallway, staring a group of girls who were not aware of their presence.

"And what are we supposed to do Gohan?" Matsuda asks the black hair teenager.

"Well..." began the Demi-Saiyan, "I think you should ask them their names first, right?" he still not sure if that was a promising idea.

The two boys were unsure of the black-haired teenager answer, but who, were they to question the method of the Demi-Saiyan, after all it worked for him.

"So, who's going first?" Issei asked his two friends with a wicked grin, knowing what the result would be.

Neither responded immediately, they want to have a girlfriend just like Issei but they were not sure this would turn out well.

"I'll do it!" Matsuda yelled as he swallows a lump in his throat taking what courage he had left and began walking towards the group of girls.

The girls take notice Matsuda was heading right towards them, everything seemed to be going well until...

"PERVERT!" scream one of the girls in complete terror and disgust.

"Hello ladies how..." he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as one of the girls hit Matsuda with a broom at the perverted boy's scalp.

"Oh!" he screamed in pain as he received multiple hits from the group of girls.

Gohan and the others watched with pity as Matsuda received the beating of his life as the group of girls form a mob and began clobbering the perverted boy.

"I think it didn't work," said the Demi-Saiyan as he stared at an unconscious form of Matsuda and an Issei who couldn't stop laughing out loud.

"Hahahahahaha!" the chestnut laughed madly at his friend's misfortune, he knew it was cruel to mock Matsuda failure, but this was just too funny that it was impossible not to laugh.

"Hey-Issei, that-wasn't funny," said Motohama trying to keep his failed composure of Matsuda misfortune.

"Hahaha, sorry, but that-was too damn... Funny," apologized between gasps.

"It was his first time," Motohama reply as he looks at his unconscious friend.

"So, you could do better?" the chestnut asked incredulously.

"Of course, I can." Motohama replied arrogantly as he inflated his lungs.

"Then why don't you give it a try?" Issei challenge, forming an ominous grin.

Gohan was perplex exchange a little of Issei attitude form, he pretty sure if the situation was reverse Issei wouldn't fare out to well in Matsuda shoe.

' _This is odd._ '

Everything was starting out well in Motohama reality, when he approaches one of the girls he was about speak up but that's when all hell break loose.

"Hello, I'm..." before he could finish his sentence he was brutally interrupted when a fist from a certain pink hair girl made contact his face shattering his glasses in the process.

"That's got to hurt," came sorrowful Issei as seeing a K.O. Motohama.

"Poor Motohama" The Demi-Saiyan murmured, that blow was nothing he couldn't handle, but for a human like Motohama it was a devastating blow.

After that Gohan and Issei ate their lunch together without any incident, before they help Motohama and Matsuda to the infirmary. After the two boys finish there lunch Issei began to be Gohan personal guide so the Demi-Saiyan won't be late for class. Thanks to the chestnut, the Demi-Saiyan around knew more about what each section of the school as they part ways head out of their respected classroom.

"... and that's how Christopher Columbus discovered America." the social study instructor finished reading the paragraph about how the country known as America was founded and... **[Nobody cares about that. XD]** **(Except for Gohan)**

 _ **Ringgg...**_

"I want everyone to give me a summary of how America was founded, tomorrow afternoon." just like that teacher got up his seat and left.

The rest of the class follows the teacher example.

"Aren't you coming Gohan?" Akeno asked, as the Demi-Saiyan hadn't gotten up yet.

"Where are we going? We still have the last period."

"Hahaha..." this just only cause Akeno to giggle, "Last period is gym." she informed him as she took Gohan hand and began dragging the Demi-Saiyan.

Once again Gohan was being dragged against his own will, but for some strange reason it didn't bother him. The enthusiasm of the girl that was manhandling made the Demi-Saiyan feel... Happy. For some strange reason, being around Akeno made the Demi-Saiyan feel with content. Gohan didn't know why, but Akeno reminded him of his father always having cheery smile.

After Akeno released Gohan hand, after a couple of minutes the two teenagers walk for a few minutes before reaching the gym entrance. The black hair teenager saw the gym more closely and couldn't help but be astonished by the size.

"It's Huge!"

"What's huge?" The violet-eyed girl asked the black-haired boy.

Gohan didn't say anything as his cheeks went bright red and turn to face the exact opposite direction from Akeno. When the two arrived Gohan was amazed, it was a typical gym like any other there was a basketball court, volleyball, etc.

"Everyone in session!" Came a hardy voice making the black-haired teenager come back to reality and looked at the owner of the voice. It was the P.E. teacher who was in his mid-40s, his facial hair had a brown mustache that goes along the same colored hair and was slim but well built.

Everyone present did what they were told, they knew their physics teacher was like when he's angry... Let's just say it's not pleasant.

"Today we're playing basketball, but first change and make it quick I don't have the time," he ordered them with a firm voice matching a tone of a drill instructor's own voice.

The students could only murmur a yes and made way to their gender specific lockers.

The boy locker room consists somewhat large room with blue sky walls and the light bulbs that illuminate the room. There was a very long bench in which they could sit, lie down, put their belongings, etc. Around the bench were, several lockers that already stored their gym uniform.

' _Does this school have_ everything _?_ ' The school has a tennis court, a basketball court, and a stage for the theater department.

After Gohan had finish changing into his new uniform his male companions glare daggers at the Demi-Saiyan with nothing but envy. Right now the Demi-Saiyan and his male companions were waiting for the female students, who haven't finished changing yet.

"Why are they staring at me like that?" He murmurs in embarrassment, as his male companions continued glare dagger at the Demi-Saiyan. Gohan never could handle being the center of attention and wasn't aware that his masculine physique has a negative effect on people. Well... to those who are the same gender of Demi-Saiyan.

The outfit consisted of a loose white shirt, but Gohan having a physique of a Greek God. The shirt he wore was accentuated to his figure, the shirt had short sleeves giving a good view at his muscular arms, he also had some dark red shorts and a pair of white sneakers.

"At least someone exercise!" said the P.E. Teacher as he gives a disapproving scowl at the male students. He was grateful that at least one student of this academy cared about his physique. Ever since he took the job none of his students care about having a good physical health, everyone here is either too scrawny or just overweight. Imagen his relief there at least one student who care about having a good physique.

This only caused Gohan classmates to glare daggers at the Demi-Saiyan, it reaches the point that the Demi-Saiyan swear that he saw fire in their eyes. If the looks could kill the black-haired teenager would already be two meters below the ground.

' _That's not really helping me here._ ' Gohan thought as a bead of sweat trickled down his neck, luckily for him the girls arrived wearing their uniform saving the Demi-Saiyan from ferocious students.

The girls wear the same white shirt as the boys, but instead of wearing dark red shorts they wear a sporty blue shorts king.

"Akeno is so beautiful," whispered one of the boys to see a certain girl with black hair and violet eyes.

"She always looks good in anything she wears," added another in complete amazement.

Gohan heard the murmurs and stare at the group of guys staring at Akeno figure. He didn't understand why the boys talked about her that way, but even he was aware that Akeno was really cute.

To say Akeno was astonished would be an understatement. She knew that Gohan has an impressive physique, but seeing him here without his uniform wearing white shirt that did nothing to hide his muscles impress the girl. Akeno met well fit men before, but Gohan was another new category. The Demi-Saiyan chest was broad and from what she could see he was very well defined, his arms were very well marked on both his biceps and his triceps, his neck was wide to match his muscular chest.

' _Why does he have to wear T-shirts?_ ' Akeno thought with a blush as he got closer to the black-haired teenager who was still in complete shock at the girl in front of him.

Gohan was dumbfounded of the girl that was standing before him, Gohan never met an Angel but the heavenly sight is a good description of how to describe the Angel before him.

"Gohan, Gohan," Akeno said repeatedly as she waved her hand in front of the black-haired boy.

"Huh?" the Demi-Saiyan recovers himself a little, "Oh, sorry Akeno, what is it?" Gohan asked as he blushed slightly.

"Were you distracted by something or by someone," the black hair girl tease with a sly smile appear of her perfect features, "How do I look?" Akeno spin around giving Gohan have a good view of her body.

Gohan was lost for words. Akeno is beautiful, but something inside him just wanted to take the girl in his arms and rip off that shirt that's been bothering him, while kissing her and... **[I think I'm a little bit gone too. XD]** **(Yes, you were but who can blame you, still praying Raynare gets Gohan though.)**

"You look… cute." Gohan stammer a bit, trying to suppress his instinct.

"Thank you, Gohan." Akeno said with a cheery smile, being flatter by the Demi-Saiyan compliment, "You don't look bad either." Akeno added as she got closer to him and began tracing the Demi-Saiyan muscles all the way towards Gohan chest straight down to his abs.

"That damn Gohan, it has to be him!" growled one of his classmates seeing the whole scene.

"No! Akeno, Gohan is mine!" chirp a girl in disappointment as she witnesses the scene.

"Imagine what it would be like to be between those two naked bodies?" Asked another girl imagining such a scene. **[And then they complain that Issei and his friends are perverts. XD]** **(Yeah, that would be an understatement)**

Gohan snap out of his daze, starting to keep his distance from Akeno, before they receive any more unwanted attention.

"Alright everyone git into teams of two!" the teacher shouted get everyone's attention, ' _Stupid hormones._ ' he thought with annoyance as the students began to make teams.

To Gohan relief and Akeno displeasure they were into two different teams, also thanks to their classmates they were set far away from each other.

The game began with the Akeno team being the first to score, after that it was Gohan team score a point, the pace keeps going so on and so for.

Their game was a bit longer than expected for both Demi-Saiyan and the violet-eyed girl played very little in the game because of their position as the defender. Much to Gohan relief since he didn't want to make a similar mistake at his first physical Ed class. **(Remember the time Gohan played baseball.)**

 **-or-**

 **Time after.**

After P.E. ended Gohan made his way to Azazel apartment, to the Demi-Saiyan surprise the adult was outside waiting for him. The two made their way of the many streets of Kuoh, heading towards the Demi-Saiyan new apartment that the Fallen Angel bought at a good price.

"Excited about your new apartment?" Azazel asked with a grin as they continued walking through the city streets.

"A little..." began the Demi-Saiyan placing a finger on his chin, "I honestly have never had my own apartment," he confessed while scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you get used to it."

"I hope so,"

The walk towards the Demi-Saiyan new apartment was long and quiet, Gohan knew that he need to tell Azazel about this 'Yuuma'. Maybe he already knew about her, but this was not the time. He was hoping to meet this Raynare to help him out with this Yuuma situation, but no such luck as the Fallen Angel hadn't made an appearance.

The two continue walking neither of them saying a word, they walk through several clothing stores, accessories, restaurant stalls, etc. Just talking about food made him hungry.

' _I think I'll ask Azazel ask for some food after he shows me the apartment,'_ Gohan thought as he continued walking with the adult completely oblivious to what he was thinking.

They walked for a while before arriving a small building where it was supposed to be the new department for the black-haired boy. This building had a pleasant view from the outside with very well-placed mats in front of the wooden door. There was a woman wearing a business suit sitting behind the desk, in the middle of the room was a wooden table with four white chairs that surrounded it. **[I think I have an obsession with tables and chairs that are in the middle of each room. XP]** **(Nothing wrong describing your location)**

The walls had a creamy color, the ceiling was white, and lighting of the room illuminated from every corner.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The receptionist politely asked the two customers.

"We are here for the 15D department," Azazel smile with the same fashion he did with receptionist from Kuoh academy.

"15D? Ah! You must be Son Gohan?" she pointed to the adult in front of her.

"No, I'm not, that would be him" Azazel reply with a chuckle while pointing to the Demi-Saiyan behind him.

"Your Son Gohan?" Asked the receptionist with uncertainty in her tone, this one looked like a boy of no more than 17 years old, "Well, if that's the case, take this." she continue as she gave him the keys to his new room.

Gohan didn't say a word and took the key and bowed in gratitude, both Azazel and the dark-haired teenager made way to the elevator.

'I _t's always nice to see some parents allowed their child to live on their own,_ ' the receptionist thought with nostalgia.

Azazel and Gohan remained silent as they ride the elevator, the Demi-Saiyan didn't know what to say to Fallen Angel. For some reason there was this mysterious aura surrounding him and truth be told Gohan wasn't completely sure if he could trust him. [Enserió¡ he is so mysterious that you do not know what he is thinking. OO?] **(Or maybe he was just quiet)**

The elevator made a stop on the ''2'' floor, then the doors open, allowing both Azazel and Gohan to come out.

They continued walking down the corridor following a row of doors before standing on one that said ''15D'' on a metal plate that was attached to the door.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go in," the adult said to the black-haired boy with a sketchy smile on his face.

"Okay," murmured the Demi-Saiyan a little disturbed by the adult's smile, getting use to Azazel might take some time.

Gohan put the key that the receptionist gave him in the lock and then turn it clockwise. After hearing a "clank" he pushed the door slightly inward only to discover that the room was in complete darkness.

Followed by Azazel who closed the door behind him. The Demi-Saiyan couldn't see anything and was about to ask Azazel, but was interrupted as the room lit up.

"This is your new apartment..." Azazel began as he let go the light switch, "I hope you like it." he continues while smiling even more if it wasn't possible.

Gohan notice that his apartment was far bigger than Azazel own apartment. The kitchen attached to the dining room and the living room, there was a piece of furniture Glued to the wall with a television above it. In the middle there was a glass table with three red armchairs that surrounded it. **[See, I told you, I have an obsession with that. .eu .eu]** **(Fair warning you might see more description of furniture more often)**

The kitchen and dining room consisted of a stone bar lined with small white tables, around the bar there were four chairs that were at the same height as the bar.

"It's very pretty", Gohan commented in surprise a tone seeing the detail of the room.

"We still have to see your room," Azazel said as he pushed the black hair boy towards the only door in the room except of the apartment entrance.

There was this navy-blue color layered bed to fit two people and a couple of wooden furniture on each side.

"I do not know how to thank you Azazel..." said the black-haired boy as he returned his gaze to the adult.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, it's the least I could do."Azazel replied as he smiled at the teenage boy, "Besides, you're helping me out."

"Speaking of..." Gohan began while staring at the adult with a serious gaze, "Issei seems to have a girlfriend." he said without dropping his gaze.

Azazel realized that the Demi-Saiyan was serious, although he doesn't see anything wrong that the boy has a girlfriend, but he knew that what the Demi-Saiyan was telling him.

"I'm listening," Azazel told the teenager as he sat on the living room sofa.

"There this girl name Yuuma and... " Gohan began to explain every detail of what happened to Issei new girlfriend, he also told him about her Ki.

Azazel listened carefully to every detail, he was certain that this girl is Raynarea Fallen Angel who disobeyed his orders. He told her that this Issei Hyoudou about his sacred gear and the Fallen Angel pass on the information to her. She later questioned Azazel about why don't we just eliminate the boy to avoid problems in the future. But like what Azazel told her when giving the assignment, she is supposed to keep watch and asset Gohan. This information began to worry Azazel if someone like Raynare who admire both Shemhazai and himself, then a civil war is more intimate than he thought.

"I know who she is Gohan..."Azazel respond after hearing every detail from the black-haired teenager, "She is a Fallen Angel, her real name is Raynare. She was supposed to asset you and keep an eye on Issei but she decided to disobey my orders claiming that we have to kill the boy." he confessed as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"You were going to kill Issei?" Gohan asked in disbelief, he didn't believe that Azazel was the type who kill people. Gohan wasn't hesitating to stop the adult right now, no matter how much he did for the Demi-Saiyan, he was not going to allow him to hurt any innocents.

"Of course not! I told her to keep an eye on him!" the adult answer when he saw the seriousness of the black haired, "But she disobeyed my orders and I'm sure she intends to kill Issei." he continues while looking at the ceiling.

Gohan thought about it, he couldn't let Issei be alone with Raynare, who knows what that girl could do to the chestnut. Here he thought she could help protect his friend, but now protecting Issei is starting to begin more difficult than he thought.

 _"Roaghhh!_ " The Demi-Saiyan belly stomach suddenly roared, breaking the tense tension between them.

"Hahahaha..." Gohan just laugh as he stared at his stomach, "I guess I'm still hungry." continued with a blush as he closes his eye and scratch his head in embarrassment.

"..." There was no response from the Fallen Angel, in fact, no noise was heard.

Gohan open his eye and to his Azazel had disappear from his sight, leaving without a trace.

"Uh, where did he go?"

 **[Someone did not want to go bankrupt because of a teenager with a very big appetite. XD]** **(We would have done the same thing, don't judge)**

 **-or-**

 **With Issei**

What Gohan doesn't know that Issei was with Raynare on a bridge with a motorway below them.

"A date?"

"Y-yeah, I'd like to go on a date with you, if you don't mind?" Yuuma asked shyly staring at the floor, she hates acting like this but knew she had to continue with this facade.

Issei was in complete shock for a while before answering, he couldn't believe it that he would finally have his first date with a cute girl like Yuuma.

"Of course, when?" He said being excited by the news.

"How about Saturday at 2 o'clock?" she said with a sweet smile.

"That's fine with me," he said with the same enthusiasm, he can't wait to tell his friends.

"Very well, I'll wait anxiously for our date..." Yuuma said as she left Issei side, ' _Poor fool, this will be a date he will never forget,_ ' she thought wickedly as she left the chestnut presence.

Issei watch as Yuuma disappeared from the distance, this could be the best day of his life.

"My first date!" He exclaimed in total happiness as he jumped a little, ' _The guys are going to be jealous.'_

But what Issei didn't know that someone was watching him. It was a little girl about fifteen years old with white hair and hazel eyes, in front hair, she has two long bangs that go beyond her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over the forehead, while the back end of hair was short. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair pin on both sides of her head.

She wore the Kuoh women's uniform, but without the cloak on her shoulders, she also had a palette of ice cream in her hands.

"..." she didn't say anything just stared stoically at the chestnut who was heading home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been two days since Azazel got him a new apartment, at first it took time to adapt. Gohan never lived alone except for the time he had spent half of a year in the desert while training for the arrival for the Saiyans, but this was different for the Demi-Saiyan.

"... and that's how the square root of 37.9 is removed," the mathematics teacher explained.

Gohan took notes of what the teacher said in his notebook, he already knew what the lesson was about, thanks to his constant study at an early age, but Gohan sometimes like to review to get ahead.

 **Ringgg...** The school bell rang, implying that 4th period was over.

All students got up from their seats, heading towards the cafeteria, but not before making sure to keep their materials in their backpacks.

"Are you coming Gohan?" Akeno ask the black-haired boy when she saw that he didn't get up.

"Coming Akeno,"

It had been three days since Gohan had enroll to Kuoh academy, during those days Akeno kept a close eye towards the Demi-Saiyan. At first she was hanging out with Gohan to keep a close eye on him, but during those time she began to enjoyed every second spending time with the new student.

They left the classroom, walking down the school corridors, it seemed that everyone was looking at them as they pass by, as the girls looked sonorously at the two-black hair teenagers. The boys watched the two with zeal and a hint of fear when seeing the Demi-Saiyan.

This only embarrass Gohan, all he can do is just keep walking down the aisle, avoiding all the stares as he remembered what happened two days ago.

 **Retrospective scene**

Gohan was walking towards the school courtyard, he was thinking about the news that his friend Issei gave him, it turns out that Issei had a date with Yuuma, this only worried the black-haired teenager. Knowing very well that the girl was not what she appears to be, thanks to Azazel, he had an idea of what she wanted from the chestnut tree.

 _'I have to do something about that date,'_ Gohan thought to himself as he walked down the small path, he was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that a group of teenagers were following him until someone yelled.

"Hey, you!" Shouted one of the boys in the group getting the attention of the dark-haired boy.

The Demi Saiyan turned around only to see a group of teenagers, perhaps the same age as him, all wearing the Kuoh academy's uniform except for one who only had his pants and his white button shirt on.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Gohan asks them doubtfully.

"You're taking advantage of Akeno, and I don't like it!" the guy without his black coat reply in rage while he glared daggers at the Demi Saiyan.

Gohan was confused by the boy comment, wondering what he meant by taking advantage of Akeno.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." began the Demi Saiyan as he looked at the boy in front of him, "I'm not taking advantage of Akeno..." he continues while looking at him seriously and somewhat confused, _'How am I taking advantage of her?'_

This only angered the boy, it was obvious to him that Gohan was taking advantage of her, that or he was just jealous and refuse to see reality.

"Don't lie to me you bastard! I know you're taking advantage of her and you're going to pay!" he shouted furiously at the Demi-Saiyan, causing some of the student body to approach the scene.

"Think what you want, I have better things to do." the dark-haired boy replied as he turned around walking away.

Gohan felt an urge inside him, wanting to hit this guy, but he was not that type of person. His father would be disappointed in him if he knew that his son got carried away in anger and killed an innocent bystander.

 _'Just calm down,'_ the Demi-Saiyan growled in his mind as he pushed through the crowd of students, he didn't want to lose control just like he did in the Cell games, but this foolish boy was making it very hard for Gohan to control his instinct.

The student causing the scene only smiled triumphantly at the sight of the black-haired teenager leaving.

"It was to be expected that someone like you could be so pathetic," he said out loud so everyone present can hear, "I think Akeno is better off with me and..." he didn't finish, as a fist stops only a few centimeters from connecting with his nose.

"Don't you dare say it." the Demi-Saiyan growled as he watched the boy trembling in front of him.

Gohan could handle if someone was making fun of him and handle being beaten by a bloody pulp. But when you make threats or making fun of the Demi-Saiyan friends, let just say it's not a pleasant experience.

"..." the boy couldn't answer as he was paralyzed by fear, he could swear that he saw fire in the black-haired boy's eyes.

Gohan didn't say anything else, instead he turned around leaving the courtyard, he didn't want to stay or do something he would regret.

"That's what happens, when you mess with Gohan," said a girl from the crowd as she looked at the boy who was still shivering.

"What the hell man! That guy is scary." a boy said as he looked at the retreating Demi-Saiyan.

"I told them it wasn't a good idea to mess with him," added another student.

"So handsome and strong," sighed another dreamy girl as she stared at the dark-haired boy.

The boy who had challenged Gohan stop trembling and heard the murmurs of the other students, he couldn't believe that idiot put him in such a shameful situation.

"Come on man, he's not worth it," one of his friends said as he approach towards the boy that challenge the Demi-Saiyan, lifting him off the ground.

"Let me go! That idiot is going to pay!" The boy suddenly shouted as he shoves his friend away, running towards the black-haired boy.

Gohan heard the boy cry, knowing that there was no other option, Gohan just hoped that he wouldn't kill the teenager in the process.

When the angry boy was about to plug his fist at the back of the Demi-Saiyan head, Gohan just took a step aside, allowing the fist to pass by him and then using his knee to strike lightly at the boy's stomach.

"Haggg!" The boy screams in agony as he walks away from the Demi-Saiyan, holding his stomach in pain.

"I'm sorry, but you brought this to yourself." said the Demi-Saiyan before leaving the boy who was in verge of fainting.

 **Retrospective Scene End**

Gohan just sighed as he remembered that day, he was thankful that the teenager had only fainted by the force of the blow and didn't cause major injuries, but the principal learned of that small incident, needless to say Gohan was on the list of problematic students for the principal.

'If mom finds out about this, she's going to kill me.' the Demi-Saiyan thought, remembering his mother's temper.

"Gohan..." Akeno began calling the attention of the black-haired boy, "you look distracted." said the girl as she smile beautifully at him.

"I'm sorry Akeno, I was just remembering something." confess the Demi-Saiyan as he return the smile.

"What were you remembering?" she asks with a beautiful smile.

 _'Why does she have to be so cute.'_ Gohan thought with a flush without taking his eyes off the girl in front of him, "I was just thinking of what happened two days ago."

"Oh, that..." said the girl, unfortunately for her, she hadn't seen Gohan little fight, she learned the fight accrued thanks to her classmates of what happened that day, _'There was no doubt, Gohan was something else'_ she thought to herself as she was staring at the Demi-Saiyan.

They walked for a while before making a stop in the school dining room.

The food bar was to the left side of the room and in the center, there were multiple tables, arrange in order with seats on each side of them, the wall colors are sky blue with several windows on the wall allowing the sun shine through the room.

Gohan and Akeno went to the bar ordering their food, the girl ordered a small plate of wasabi with some rice, Gohan order three servings of what Akeno ordered along with two large burgers and five pieces of Pizza accompanied by a soda.

Akeno was only amuse as the Demi-Saiyan ordered his food, she already know his appetite in fact the whole school knew.

For the students, it was the strangest thing they had ever seen, seeing a teenager eat that amount of food and not getting fat was bizarre.

They took to an empty table after ordering their meal and were stopped by a familiar cry.

"Hey Gohan, Akeno! " Issei shouted, calling their attention to the black hair teenagers as the two turns around staring at Issei, "Sit down with us," Issei said to them, he was sitting in the middle with Matsuda and Motohama on one side of the table.

Gohan and Akeno only nodded and began to walk towards them, but they couldn't help but notice all the students' murmurs.

"It can't be, Akeno, and Gohan are sitting with the perverted trio" murmured a girl in terror.

"Nooo! Don't approach them Akeno!" another girl shouted.

"I don't know why would Gohan be around with those idiots." another commented angrily.

Gohan could only let a drop of sweat ran down his neck as he listened to the students' comments. He knew that Issei and his friends were perverts, but he didn't think they were that bad. **[Or if? XD]**

Akeno paid no attention to them, following the black-haired boy towards the perverted trio who didn't stop watching her as they drool.

"Hi guys! How you been?" The Demi-Saiyan asked as he and Akeno took a seat next to each other.

"We're fine Gohan. Right guys?" said the brunette as he smiled at the black-haired boy, "Guys?" Issei asked again when he didn't receive an answer from his friends.

Matsuda and Motohama didn't respond, they were still drooling, staring at the girl who sat in front of them, they knew about the famous Akeno, and her extraordinary beauty, but they had never witnessed her up close.

"Idiots stop looking at her like that!" Issei shouted to his friends, disappointed by their attitudes, although he has no right to scold them as he too couldn't stop staring at Akeno enormous breasts.

The girl just laughed at them, for her these three boys were the funniest guys in the entire school.

"Anyway..." said the Demi-Saiyan with some annoyance in his voice, he didn't understand why he was annoyed, but the strange looks of his friends gave towards Akeno made him a little bit angry, "So Issei about your date with Yuuma?" asked the black hair boy wanting to change the topic.

"It's going to be super cool, I'm really excited!" the brunette replied, as a big smile fell upon his face.

Gohan could only sigh in disappointment, he was hopeful that Issei would canceled his date but apparently, he didn't. The Demi-Saiyan would have to spy Issei and Yuuma to make sure no harm come to the chestnut.

"You have a date Issei?" Akeno asked the boy, she knew that Issei is having a date with this 'Yuuma' thanks to Koneko but now it would be a good idea to get more information from the boy.

"Y-yes, we're going out on Saturday." Issei replied awkwardly as he saw Akeno, or more specifically her breasts, which she whipped around in every movement she made.

The girl smiled charmingly at him, she hoped the boy would do well on his date. But everyone in the ORC club and herself find it odd, given Issei 'reputation' with women.

"Take this Issei," Akeno said as she slipped her delicate hand into one of her pockets and pulled out a slightly crumpled piece of paper, "if you take this at your date, things will turn out better than expected." she continues, giving Issei the paper.

"Thanks' Akeno!" the chestnut thanked, the girl as he took the paper.

Gohan watched with interest as Akeno gave him that strange paper with symbols he had never seen before, he wasn't sure why, but that paper radiated a strange but weak energy.

"What is that?" Gohan asks the black hair girl.

"It's just a lucky charm," the girl replied with a smile.

Gohan just narrowed his eyes, this was not a lucky charm that was certain, but he couldn't take that away from Issei, after all Akeno gave it to him and he wasn't going to take something that wasn't his.

After that little incident they ate quietly, well Issei, Akeno, Matsuda and Motohama ate quietly but Gohan... was another story.

"I'll never get used to this," Issei murmured as he watched Gohan devour every crumb of food, his two friends only nodded in agreement.

Akeno on the other hand, only laughed quietly at the spectacle in front of her, she knew that Koneko ate a lot, but seeing Gohan eating was something else.

The rest of the day passed without any further incident, now Gohan sat in the classroom while taking notes of today's lesson the teacher was giving them.

Gohan looks at his side only to find that a certain girl with black hair and violet eyes was not here.

Akeno left the classroom five minutes ago, telling the teacher that the club she joined had a very important meeting, beside it was the final period so there wasn't much of a problem.

"And the atom is composed of..." said the teacher as he wrote on his blackboard, but was interrupted by the school bell, "It seem our time run out, I want you to go over lesson 37 and answer page 38 of your text book." the teacher told them before taking his belongings.

After Gohan finish packing his stuff, he started heading to the main exit of Kuoh academy.

The Demi-Saiyan turn the right corner of a wall and stopped to look at what was in front of him. There about fifteen meters from his position was none other than Akeno but there was also another person with her, more specifically another girl just beautiful as Akeno.

 _'Who is she?'_ Thought the black-haired boy as he looked at her closely, she had crimson hair and like Akeno was wearing the academy uniform.

"We'll see each other tomorrow." the red hair girl said to Akeno as she nods.

 _'What is she?'_ thought the Demi Saiyan as he watched the red-haired girl in the distance as he felt her energy was way stronger than any human, Gohan began to wonder if she was a Devil that Azazel told him about. Gohan was lost in his thoughts wondering what that red hair girl was, but he lost track in his thoughts when he felt there someone behind him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" the Demi-Saiyan asks as he turn around and saw Akeno as she immediately wrapped around the Demi-Saiyan arm.

"Were you looking for someone?" Akeno asked in his ear as she watched as the Demi-Saiyan shuddered at the warm breath on his ear and neck.

"H-hello Akeno, not really, no," the dark-haired boy replied awkwardly as he felt his arm being squeezed by the girl chest.

Akeno just laughed lightly at the Demi-Saiyan ear which made him shudder again, she couldn't help but think how cute the Demi-Saiyan looked every time he got nervous.

'It seems that I am not the only one eavesdropping,' Akeno thought seriously, but without losing that beautiful smile.

Gohan didn't know what to do, he been caught.

"I think I have to go. " said the dark-haired boy as he broke free of the girl claws.

"Is it okay if I come with you?" Akeno asked the Demi-Saiyan beautifully as she looked him in the eye, she had failed two days ago where the Demi-Saiyan live. She just hoped she will be able to succeed this time.

Gohan could only scratch the back of his head, he knew Akeno intentions are but his manners and the fact that the girl was so cute when she asked didn't allow him to say no.

"Sure…" the boy replied nervously, "But why do you want to see my apartment?" he Continue wanting to get a response from her.

"So I can come to your apartment when school is over," said the girl as she walked towards him as a seductive smile was planted on her face, "and maybe for something else." she continues in his ear with a seductive voice.

"O-okay." Gohan reply as an intense blush grew on his face, he was not sure, but something in the girl's voice disturbed him a bit.

"Very well, let's go," Akeno said happily, as she took the Demi-Saiyan right arm and began to walk out of the academy, heading towards Gohan apartment complex.

Gohan was being carried away by this girl, still surprise of what happen. He wasn't sure why but this girl makes the Demi-Saiyan nervous when she spoke in a seductive tone.

They walked for about half an hour, Akeno keep stopping to admire the beauty of the park, or show him some other clothes she liked, every time they passed a store.

The black-haired boy didn't complain, in fact, he had fun every time he saw the girl acting like any normal teenager.

After a while they arrive to Gohan apartment complex and stopped outside the building.

"Well, here it is." Gohan said to the girl, "I'll see you next time Akeno..." the Demi-Saiyan said goodbye to her but stop when he saw that Akeno was staring at something, "Akeno, Akeno," Gohan respond as wave his hand in front of the girl face to get her attention.

"Huh?" she said, confused looking at the black-haired teenager, "Sorry Gohan, I wasn't paying attention." she apologized with a bow.

"You don't have to apologize, but I think this is where we said goodbye," Gohan said with a smile.

"Gohan is it alright if you led me your notes for Biology?" She asked, looking at him with a smile.

Gohan didn't expect that, but he was aware that Akeno didn't pay attention to one of their teachers from biology as her mind was off somewhere else.

"Sure, but I have it all in my notebook and..." Gohan started thinking about the next thing he was going to say, "Let's go upstairs and I'll lend it to you," he continues with some uncertainty as he wasn't sure why he just invited Akeno to his apartment.

Akeno just nodded, smiling as usual.

They entered through the door and were greeted by the receptionist, who could only remain in total astonishment and envy to see Gohan and Akeno climb the elevator toward his apartment.

"Yeah, I would definitely like to live alone," she told no one in particular as she watched the elevator doors close. **[XD]** **(It seems age means nothing to the adults of High school DxD Lol)**

Gohan and Akeno reached their destination, the black-haired boy opened the door, allowing the girl to pass first followed by the Demi-Saiyan.

"What a lovely place," said Akeno.

"Thank you, a friend got it for me at a decent price..." the black hair boy answer as he left his backpack on the table and start searching for his notebook, "here it is," he said when he found what he was looking for.

Akeno didn't say anything, just walked to the couch and took the seat right next to Gohan, she began to take out her notebook and a pencil to write down Gohan notes.

"I think it was here..." murmured the black-haired boy as he took a seat next to the girl and looking for the page of his notebook in which he had written everything the teacher said.

"What a relief." said the girl as she began writing in her notebook. Akeno is a very good student, but like any other teenager, school was a bit tedious.

Gohan watched as the girl copied the writing in his notebook, he was amazed by the speed, but delicacy in writing each paragraph, when he wrote only he was that dedicated and thanks to his training of becoming a warrior.

"Is there something wrong with my hands?" Akeno amused seeing the Demi-Saiyan who kept looking at her hands.

"Huh? N-no, it's just..." began the black-haired boy with a blush appearing on his cheek, "it's just that you write very fast." he said as he shook his head.

Akeno only smiled at the embarrassment of the black-haired boy, Gohan was so cute every time he acted like this.

"Really? Thank you for the compliment." the girl thanked him as she returned her gaze back to her notebook and continue writing.

Gohan just smiles at the girl, but even with the present blush, he could have sworn that he saw the Akeno cheeks turn to a pink color.

"I think it's time for me..." Akeno began as she finishes taking her notes, but was brutally interrupted by a thunderbolt, "it seems that a storm is coming." she commented while smiling at the Demi-Saiyan.

Gohan didn't say anything, instead he went to his apartment window and could see that in fact the storm had already reached the city, it seemed to be a strong storm with constant drops of water that hit the glass, the streets, Buildings, houses, among other things that were completely soaked with water in a matter of seconds.

 _'I can't let her go at the rate the weather is going,'_ thought the black-haired boy as he looked up at the sky and watched the thunder fall in the distance.

"Your apartment is nice Gohan, but I think it's time for me to go..." Akeno began saying goodbye but was interrupted.

"Why don't you stay here for the night, Akeno?" the Demi-Saiyan asks after seeing the girl raise her eyebrows confusion, "I mean, the storm is getting stronger and I don't think it's a good idea for you to leave like this" he added to clarify his point.

Akeno looked at him for a moment before replying, although it didn't bother her spending time with Gohan and that this could be a good way to watch over him, but she didn't want to disturb the black hair boy with her presence.

"You don't mind if I stay with you?" She asked the Demi-Saiyan earnestly as she stares at him closely.

Gohan was surprised because this was the first time he saw the girl acting so serious.

"Of course, I don't mind if you stay for the night," Gohan answer with a smile, he didn't mind o Akeno staying here for the night but that didn't take away the fact that she made him nervous.

"Okay, I'll agree to stay for the night," she said, while smiling at him beautifully.

Gohan just laugh, confuse by the sudden change of attitude from the girl, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let Akeno to stay here for the night, but the Demi-Saiyan couldn't let the violet eye girl leave in such a storm.

"Well, I think we'd better let your parents know that you are staying here for..." Gohan didn't finish explaining as the black-haired boy see that the mood of the girl changed which the Demi-Saiyan didn't like, "Akeno, What's wrong?" Gohan asked softly as he approached the depressed girl in front of him.

"..." the girl didn't answer as she turns around so that the black-haired boy wouldn't see her, she could feel the tears that threatened to leave her eyes, _'Why do I want to cry?'_ That happened so many years ago and I said I wasn't going to cry again,' she thought as she closed her eyes tightly to try to keep the tears from escaping from her eyelids.

"Akeno, did I say something wrong?" the Demi-Saiyan asks alarm, he never saw the girl in this state.

"It's nothing Gohan..." Akeno replied as she turned around and smiled, "there nothing to worry about," she assures him without stopping her smile at the Demi-Saiyan.

Gohan knew she was lying, he could easily tell as the Demi-Saiyan felt her Ki but that was not why he knew, it was because that smile was a lie, he knew the girl's true smile and this was not it.

"Please Akeno..." the Demi-Saiyan began to wrap his arms around Akeno giving her a hug from the warm embrace, "I know there's something wrong, please tell me what's wrong," he said softly in her ear as he hugged her.

Akeno was surprised by the sudden embrace of the Demi-Saiyan, but as time by she began to sink into Gohan arms and bury her head to his chest, she didn't want to cry about something as silly as this, but she couldn't stop. With Gohan so close to her as she felt the Demi-Saiyan strong arms made her feel like she could talk about anything with him.

"M-my mother died when-or was a little-to..." she said between sobs, "and m-my father was the f-fault for everything" she added with anger as she continues crying.

Gohan was surprised by this sudden change for the girl, he struck himself mentally for forcing that subject, but he couldn't help but ask about what her father's fault was.

 _'I'm an idiot...'_ Gohan thought angrily at himself as he tightens his grip, slipping his right hand to the back of the girl's scalp, "I'm sorry Akeno, I didn't mean to bring bad memories." Gohan continued Gently caressing her head.

"Y-you don't have to apologize," the girl said as she looked up at Gohan with a small smile.

 _'Akeno,'_ thought the black-haired boy without looking away from the girl, he wasn't sure why, but the Demi-Saiyan put his head down and watched Akeno face get closer to his with every minute that passed.

 _'Gohan,'_ thought the girl just to see him get closer to her face, she was sure the Demi-Saiyan had an interest with her, but now that she saw him approaching, she felt his breath on her face, she wasn't sure if this what it felt like to have an interest on someone, or did she really love him.

Both Akeno and Gohan closed their eyes as they got closer from each other's face, their missions to watch over each other no longer mattered now... And what if he/she wasn't human!

They no longer cared.

Their cheeks flushed as they were so close together, but they didn't stop there, they kept coming closer and they could feel the tip of their lips touching lightly...

 **PRUMMGGGK!** There was a flash of lighting that came outside through of the windows. **[I do not know how to write how lightning sounds.]** **[XD]** **(OH! Thank God!)**

Gohan first to return to reality as he opens his eyes only to remain speechless of what he was about to do.

"E-excuse me, I-I, just..." the black-haired boy started awkwardly as he walked away from the girl and turned around to hide his blush, "Are you hungry?" he asks her wanting to get out of this situation.

"Yes." was the response of the girl while she stayed at her original position.

"T-take a seat," the Demi-Saiyan said awkwardly as he walked into the kitchen preparing something to eat.

Gohan struck himself mentally for letting himself for getting carried away like that, he was not sure what happen, but just remembering seeing those beautiful eyes of the girl.

"Damn it! What's happening to me? " He wondered at the fridge as he'd come out with a few loaves of bread along with the ham and other things he needed to make a sandwich.

This never happen before, not since Old Kai had released his hidden power, he felt something deep within him wanted to be released. But right now something is making the Demi-Saiyan acting this way, he wasn't sure what it was but he knew it wasn't anything good.

The black-haired boy prepared the little snack in a matter of minutes and then went to the room where Akeno was already waiting for him, whom seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"Here, I hope you like it," Gohan said awkwardly as he recalled what happened a few moments ago.

"Thank you," Akeno thanked him with a small smile, but something dubious was in the girl's mind.

Gohan sighed to himself, seeing the girl's reaction, it still bothers him about what happened, if that was the case he had to clear the misunderstanding as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry Akeno..." the Demi-Saiyan respond as he stared at the floor, "I didn't mean... It's just that..." he continue, but stopped as he feel the girl hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to apologize, I'm also to blame..." she reassures the Demi-Saiyan as she gave him a serene smile, in fact, she wasn't annoyed it just surprised and confused her, this was the first time her heart beat so fast with a boy.

"Well, how about we forget about it and start eating?" Gohan asked with his typical Son smile appear.

"Okay," the girl answer to the Demi-Saiyan while looking at him with a smile that never left her face, _'I won't ever forget this moment,'_ Akeno thought to herself as a small blush was planted in her cheeks.

They ate their snack while they watch their shows, they had an enjoyable time together while they laugh at a comedy program as time accelerate for the two teenagers.

The storm didn't wither out and it was time to go to sleep, this only brought more problems to the Demi-Saiyan. The apartment only had one room and Gohan wouldn't allow Akeno to sleep on the sofa while he sleeps comfortably in his bed.

"I insist, you can have my room," Gohan repeated for the fourth time to the girl, he offered Akeno to sleep on his bed while he slept on his sofa but the girl still refuse his offer.

"I can't take your bed Gohan," Akeno respond while shaking her head, "it's more than enough that you let me stay at your apartment."

"I won't let you sleep on the sofa," Gohan said once again as he made his concern for the girl to be known.

"Hmm..." Akeno respond as she tilts her head pretending to think of a solution, "So how about we sleep together?" She said, while smiling innocently at the Demi-Saiyan.

"But that's not right..." Before Gohan could continue Akeno interrupted him.

"But we won't do anything wrong..." she said while staring at the Demi-Saiyan with bright violet eyes, "if you want to." she continue with a strange smile that made the black hair boy a little nervous.

Gohan could only swallow a lump in his throat listening to Akeno words, they won't do anything bad they would only share a bed together, that was it. **(Gohan only you would think nothing would happen when sleeping with a beautiful girl, hurry up Raynare.)**

"O-okay," answered the black-haired boy, seeing that this was the only way for Akeno to sleep comfortably in the Demi-Saiyan bed.

Akeno smiled even more if that was even possible, this would definitely be a long night for the Demi-Saiyan.

 **-or-**

 **The next morning.**

Gohan was sound asleep, until a ray of sunshine beam through his window settling on his face.

"Stupid window," he murmured as he turns to his side.

This only caused him to lift his eyebrows from his still closed eyes as his right arm felt a lump.

The bump seemed to move and then feel a bit soft, two fleshy spheres were pressing with his bare chest, snuggling closer to him.

 _'What the hell?'_ Thought the black-haired boy as he got up, opened his eyes to capture the offender of his vision.

What he didn't expect was to see a completely naked Akeno sleeping in his bed.

The black-haired boy was in complete shock to see her like this with all her glory, sleeping peacefully.

"What... but me!? When!?" He asked in panic as he looked at the girl in front of him.

"Hmmm..." Akeno groaned weakly as she sat up, stretching her arms to the sky, "Huh? Good morning Gohan." she greeted to the complete shock Demi-Saiyan.

Gohan was speechless with an intense blush appearing on his face, he could see Akeno breasts bouncing in every movement, seeing the incredible figure of the beautiful girl in front of him.

Every curve that was accentuated to her delicate pale body, small nipples bristling as it came contact with the cold air.

"A-akeno... what are you doing n-naked?" Asked the Demi-Saiyan as he covers his face in shame.

"Huh?" Akeno asks the confuse as she listens to the black-haired boy, "You invited me to sleep here, dummy." said Akeno smile at the embarrass Demi-Saiyan beautifully.

"B-but..." began the black-haired boy, but he stops when he remember his offer, "b-but that doesn't explain why you're naked." he said pointing towards her but making sure to keep his eyes close.

"But you're also naked..." Akeno replied as she pointed at his exposed chest, "I don't see what the problem is?" she continues, tilting her head in confusion.

"I'm not naked..." Gohan said as he got up and looked at her in disbelief, but immediately regretted as he shut his eyes, "Anyway, it doesn't matter, just get dressed, I'll wait for you outside." he replied with some frustration.

"Wait Gohan, I..." began Akeno as she tries to stop Gohan from leaving.

Akeno thought that Gohan was angry with her as she got up to stop him, apologizing for whatever she had done wrong, but she never got the chance as her feet got stuck with the white sheets, causing her to trip.

She closes her eyes, expecting the hard blow of the ground, but it never arrived instead she felt two muscular arms sustain her fall.

Gohan watch as the girl fell to the ground and reacted instinctively, caught her in his arms before she fell to the hard ground, but now that he had her in his arms he could feel her bulky breasts pressing with his abdomen as her delicate hand was on his muscular chest.

 _'She so beautiful,'_ he thought in total astonishment, seeing her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Gohan I didn't mean to make you angry." said the girl timidly as she lowered her head and brought Gohan attention back to reality.

"I-I'm not angry, b-but I think you should-you should change," the dark-haired boy said awkwardly to the girl still in his arms, _'Why does she has to be so cute?'_ He asked to himself, forgetting that she was naked and in his arms.

"Okay," she replied as she reluctantly leaves her position, grabbing her uniform.

The Demi Saiyan could see a better view of her back when he saw her pick up her clothes on the floor, but he immediately turns around as his face was completely red.

 _'Spending time with Issei and the others are starting to affect me,'_ Gohan thought to himself, remembering the Perverted Trio antics.

He was about to tell the girl that he would wait outside but stopped when he felt a pair of soft hands around his neck.

"I already changed, so what's next?" She asked in his ear with a seductive smile.

 **Roaghhh...** There was a loud noise of the black hair boy stomach signaling that he was hungry.

"Are you hungry?" Gohan asks timidly as he was relief that they were interrupt.

 **-or-**

 **With Issei**

He was in the middle of the mall waiting for Yuuma, they had agreed to be here at five O'clock, but the chestnut was so excited about his date that he arrived earlier than indicated.

"I hope what Akeno said is true," Issei murmurs as he reaches into his left pocket and dug out the flyer that Akeno given him yesterday.

He only hoped that the charm would work.

"Issei!" Yuuma shouted as she approaches him, snapping him back to reality.

"Hello, Yuuma!" Issei greets her as he approaches Yuuma, putting the paper in his pocket.

"Sorry that I'm late."

"Huh? D-don't worry, I just got here a bit early," The chestnut advise the girl as he scratch his head in shame.

"We should probably get going," Yuuma replied with a beautiful smile as she began to follow the chestnut.

They were at the market, where Gohan and Azazel had bought Kuoh uniforms for the Demi-Saiyan, Yuuma pulled the boy's arm, dragging the chestnut to the clothing store.

Issei accepts willingly, but he never imagines the hell he had to endure being a personal manikin for his date. It was a bit tedious as Issei wears each shirt, shoe, or pants that the girl gave him.

After the clothing store, they went through a costume shop, they enter for pure curiosity. They both have fun, more specifically the boy had fun, the girl just acted that she was afraid.

 _'Yuuma is so funny,'_ Issei thought with a smile as the two headed to the food court sitting at one of the tables.

 _'If he touches me one more time I'm going to kill him right now,'_ she thought angrily as she tightens her fist.

They order their food, sat down at one of the empty tables, they were chatting about trivial things while they ate their meals for a while. But someone with a trench coat, covering the man from head to toe took a seat at one of the empty tables that were nearby Issei and Yuuma.

"Who is that guy?" Issei responds staring at the mysterious stranger. "It's spring, why is he wearing a coat?" Issei said, looking at the guy with confusion written all over his face, it's too hot to wear a coat that covers your entire body.

"Maybe it's chilly," Yuuma suggests, acting as positive as ever, but deep down she could only wonder what's wrong with this guy to wear something like a coat at this time of season.

"I think you're right," said the doubtful chestnut returning his gaze to Yuuma, after all who was he to judge people.

They talk for another hour while they were being watched by the subject with the coat, they didn't know that they were being watch nor did they care. But everyone who was in the food court could clearly see the mysterious man didn't stop staring at the two teenagers as he eavesdrop.

After a while Issei and Yuuma decide it's time to go home seeing that it's getting late.

 **-or-**

 **With Gohan**

Gohan had gotten rid of Akeno some time ago, she left the Demi-Saiyan apartment claiming that she had some things to do, but not before trying to convince Gohan to let her sleep in his apartment, when she wants to.

Now, Gohan was staring at Issei as the chestnut got up from his table. Gohan was wearing a long brown trench coat that covered him from head to toe in the hope that the chestnut and 'Yuuma' didn't recognize him. Underneath the trench coat is Gohan wearing regular clothes a blue shirt, leather belt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

The Demi Saiyan had been following the two teenagers ever since they arrive to the mall while the Demi-Saiyan hid at different corners, trash cans, chairs or anything the Demi-Saiyan could use as a hiding place. Fortunately for him, they never saw him, but that all changed when they entered the food court.

 _'What is that girl planning?'_ Gohan thought to himself as he got up, start walking to the mall entrance where Issei and Yuuma were heading, _'She hadn't done anything yet.'_

Gohan was about to open the door, leaving the area as he continue to follow Issei and Yuuma but he stops when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 _'Excuse me sir. But we have some questions for you.'_ said a police officer with a firm voice.

Gohan turned around to see a man in his mid-thirties wearing a uniform, the Demi-Saiyan could only guess he was city police.

 _'Shit!'_ Gohan thought in panic, wondering what he had gotten himself into? "Is there a problem officer?" he asks politely not to cause any more problems.

"We have been notified that you were following two teenagers," the officer reply as he grabs the Demi-Saiyan arm.

"Was it so obvious?" Gohan asks naively as a bead of sweat trickle down his neck.

"That's it! You just confessed a crime!" began the officer as he grabs Gohan wrest, turn the Demi-Saiyan towards the wall and began putting the handcuffs on the Demi-Saiyan, "You are under arrest!"

Gohan just sigh at the situation, he let the officer handcuff him since he didn't want to go against the laws of this world, as he curse himself for being an idiot.

' _Now what am I going to do?'_ Gohan wonder trying to get out of this situation, but his eyes widen when he felt Issei Ki decrease considerably and Yuuma Ki rises, "Issei!" Gohan shouted, confusing the officer.

The officer was about to ask what the teenager was talking about but stop as he was push by an invisible force, then watch as the subject disappear towards the sky as he left behind shattered pieces of the police officer handcuffs and the trench coat that was laying on the floor.

"W-What?" he couldn't find the correct words as the policeman remain on the floor in complete shock of what happened.

Gohan felt Issei Ki disappearing with every second that pass, the Demi-Saiyan need to hurry or the chestnut will die, taking by impulse Gohan add more Ki increasing his speed as he explodes into a white flame that surrounds Gohan body, as he launches to Issei direction at full speed.

"I found him," Gohan murmur as he notices two people at a circular fountain, using his super speed he disappear and reappear to Issei side who was on the floor with a huge gash at his stomach as blood kept pouring out.

The Demi-Saiyan could see the blood kept coming out of the boy's stomach and there were traces of bleeding and saliva in his mouth.

Issei was dying and Gohan need to do something fast.

"Issei don't die on me! Listen to me! Don't close your eyes! Please!" Gohan yelled desperately as he places his hands to Issei wound and began to give his first friend when he came to this world some of his energy to keeping the chestnut alive.

Raynare watched with interest as the boy from the other day have appeared, she watches the Demi-Saiyan put his hands on the idiot's stomach.

Raynare was no longer Yuuma, her appearance has drastically changed.

Raynare was older as she appears the same age at the Demi-Saiyan who was currently healing his friend. She has long black raven hair reach to her hips, violet eyes full of bravado, a slender figure that shape like an hourglass, and a large bust that no one can ignore.

But even with an incredible figure that goddesses will go green envy of such beauty, the main focus was the two large black wings that appear on the girl back.

Raynare clothing leaves zero imagination as her large bust and her tight posterior was exposed to the world to see, she might as well wear nothing at all. She was wearing two black stripes resembling leather around and under her breast, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps at the right side of the thong, she also wear two black leather gloves that run right up her arms but at the right glove there was small length chains hanging loosely at the air, there was black shoulder guard-like objects on both of her shoulders however at the left side there was three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and finally she wear a black high heel boots that reaches to her thigh.

 _'This must be my lucky day,'_ Raynare thought arrogantly as she watches the Demi Saiyan trying to wake Issei up.

What Raynare didn't know that the black-haired teenager was transferring some of his Ki to the chestnut, stabilizing him, although it didn't heal Issei completely, it did give the chestnut more time before he die.

 _'I have to take him to a hospital as soon as possible!'_ Gohan panic, he knew that a hospital couldn't heal the boy's wounds in time, but he has to cling some hope. "If only I have a Senzu Bean right now." the Demi-Saiyan murmur to himself.

"Hahahaha! It's useless he'll die in a matter of seconds." said Raynare, drawing the attention of the black-haired boy, "And you will join him!" she continues smiling mischievously as she summons a spear of light.

"..." Gohan didn't respond nor even react to the threat of the Fallen Angel, the son of Goku wasn't angry.

He was furious!

"Didn't you hear me? I said..." she didn't finish as she saw Gohan disappear, then felt a fist at her stomach that made her spit some blood from her mouth losing her breath. Raynare collapse at the ground as she was at her knees holding her stomach tightly from the pain.

"I heard you." Gohan replied as he stood tall in front of her, he didn't want to hit her, but seeing Issei in this state didn't let Gohan think. Luckily, he was able to control his temper avoiding the Fallen Angel going unconscious, or worse killing her.

Raynare couldn't answer as she felt the air escape her lungs.

 _'What the hell! That was the strongest blow I ever had in my life!'_ Raynare thought to herself trying to handle the blow of the Demi-Saiyan.

Gohan sigh to himself, he was sure the girl deserves this or even more, but Goku raised Gohan to show mercy to their enemies as well teaching the Demi-Saiyan of second chance.

"Forgive me for that blow, but you were asking for it." Gohan respond as he pauses, staring at the girl who still clutching her stomach in pain, "Go, and don't get any closer to Issei." he continue as Gohan turn around and began walking to his fallen friend, he need to take him to a hospital as soon as possible if Issei would be able to make it on time.

Raynare couldn't believe it, she had been beaten by this guy? No, she wouldn't be beaten so easily.

Using her left arm, she began to summon a spear of light the same color as her angry eyes as she stares daggers at the back of the Demi-Saiyan.

 _'Because she...'_ Raynare thought angrily as Gohan was walking away from her, _'No one is stronger than me, much less someone like him!'_ Raynare continued as she raises weakly, lifting her spear above her, while pointing at the back of the Demi-Saiyan.

"Here we go again." mutter the black-haired boy as he didn't turn around of the Fallen Angel, he could feel the girl Ki flow erratically, _'I think I don't have any other choice'_ he thought with disappointment, not able to leave without having to fight.

"Nobody makes fun of the great Raynare!" she shouted as she throws her the spear of light towards the Demi-Saiyan.

Gohan didn't need to turn around knowing that the spear was coming right behind him, he waited for a while and when the object was close enough he turn around, caught the spear with his bare hands.

"What?" she thought in complete shock as she saw the black-haired boy stop her spear like it was nothing, "But I put all my energy into it." Raynare said with disbelief as her legs felt weaker, causing her to collapse as she sat on the ground, she didn't want to admit it but in a long time she felt helpless before someone.

Gohan watch as the girl recoiled her conscious mind, maybe he didn't have to fight after all, maybe...

"This Ki?" Gohan wonder as he suddenly felt something behind him, he turns around and saw the flyer Akeno gave to Issei was on the floor glowing in a deep red, _'It's her!'_

The Demi Saiyan recognizes this energy, Gohan didn't know what she want from this place, but he need to find out.

"What are..." Raynare began to ask but was brutally interrupted when the black-haired boy disappear and felt two strong arms holding her, "Huh?" she responds confuse of the situation.

They were at the same park, but the only difference was that they were from a further distance away from Issei body, hiding behind some bushes. Raynare mouth was covered by the Demi-Saiyan hand and she felt a strong arm around her stomach bring her closer to Gohan chest, unable to escape from his grasp.

Gohan had used his speed to hide behind the bushes taking Raynare with him since the Fallen Angel wasn't going to move from her position, still processing from their fight.

"Damn it! Issei still there." Gohan curse himself forgetting the chestnut was on the floor, he just hoped the mysterious figure didn't do anything to harm the chestnut.

Raynare is confused, she could feel her back being pressed with the guy's chest and abdomen, in fact, now that she was so close to him Raynare could feel that he was in very good shape for someone his age.

' _God! Are these muscles for real?_ ' Raynare thought with a small blush as she closes her eye, cuddle closer to the Demi-Saiyan chest, enjoying the embrace while feeling his arms around her, _'What am I doing!?'_ _I have to get out of here!'_ she struck mentally for thinking that way as she tries to find an alternative escape.

Gohan paid no attention to the girl in his arms instead he watches intently as the mysterious stranger began to emerge from the flyer.

The Demi Saiyan saw the figure and his eyes widen of what he saw, there she was the girl with red hair who Akeno was talking to yesterday. This girl was none other than Rias Gremory.

"She doesn't have bad intentions... " Gohan realizes when he felt her Ki, Azazel had assured the Demi-Saiyan that she wasn't bad, but he couldn't be sure until he saw her with his own eyes, _'What is she doing with Issei?'_

Raynare didn't pay attention to the scene in front of her. She was searching for a plan to escape, the Fallen Angel knew she couldn't escape by brute force thanks to the strength of the Demi-Saiyan, but there was another way, it seemed pathetic at her part but this was her only option.

"AAAH!" Gohan shrieked in agony as he felt a pair of fangs bit his hand.

This caused Gohan to release the girl, holding his right hand in pain as it start bleeding. Without wasting any more time Raynare takes her chance and took off towards the sky.

Gohan was about to fly after her but was stopped by some kind of red and black flames shot in his direction. Luckily for the Demi-Saiyan he dodges the attack before it could hit him.

"Who are you!?" the red hair girl demand fiercely as she stares at Gohan direction.

'Now what?' Thought the black-haired boy as he watched the heir of the Gremory clan approaching him cautiously.


	8. Christmas Special

**Merry Christmas!**

 **Well, It's May but this chapter met for a Christmas special. So, Uhm… Merry Christmas in advance.**

 **The is a special chapter bringing all of DARK-ZERO-0000 characters into one pile.**

 **Bringing DB/DBZ/DBGT, Naruto, High School DXD and Fairy Tail massive crossover**

"Guys, calm down, it's too early to be twelve o'clock in the morning," Gohan scolded for the third time this day, the Demi-Saiyan had been trying to get a handle of these kids for getting too excited.

Bulma being the genius she is, prevented this and decided to hide the presents in her laboratory so that the children won't open their gifts after Christmas dinner.

"Gohan that's not fair! You said we could open them today!" said Naruto as he frowned at the Demi Saiyan.

"Big brother you promise," Goten agreed with a pout when looking at his spiky haired brother.

Gohan didn't know what to do, he did tell them they get to open their presents today but forgot to mention which point of time.

"Come on now. How about we open our presents after dinner?" Issei asked to the children after seeing the whole scene.

The children hesitated for a moment before nodding reluctantly, they wanted to open their gifts right now, but it looked like they would have to wait a little bit longer.

"Okay..." said the blond hair boy in defeat, but then he looked towards Goten, "Goten we have to do something." Naruto told the younger Demi-Saiyan as he took him by the arm and pulled him to one of the empty rooms.

"Wait for me guys! I want to go too!" Shouted Trunks as he follows after them.

Gohan sighed in relief and thanked Issei softly for coming to his rescue. Gohan might be the older brother, but that didn't mean he knew how to act like one.

 _'At least the kids calm down a bit.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he looked at the other guests.

There were about 22 people in Bulma house, Gohan was very grateful that the party had taken place in Bulma home since everything was close for the day and her house was the only thing big enough to have a Christmas party.

Gohan could see Akeno laughing and talking with Kurenai and Anko, but something made the red-eyed girl blush, he was confused and curious about what they were saying. The Demi-Saiyan also saw Krillin and Yamcha laughing at Kakashi and Gai who were arguing about something.

Gohan turned to his left to see a group of children, perhaps between 12 and 13 years old talking to each other, if he remembers correctly the pigtails girl was called Videl, the blond girl was Erasa and the blond boy who flexed his muscles was Sharpner. The boy seems to be trying to impress a redheaded girl named Erza while her friends Natsu and Gray were fighting each other behind the red hair girl.

 _'I think those children were invited by my other self'_ Gohan thought to himself as he stares at them with a drop of sweat, "By the way, where is he?" the Demi-Saiyan wondered as he turns around trying to find himself. **[?]** **(This probably the best time to tell you guys there are two Gohan, the seventeen-year-old Gohan and the eleven-year-old Gohan, for those wondering why is there two Gohan, multiverse theory and Fanfiction so don't think about it.)**

Gohan could see his younger self talking to a girl a little older than the 11-year-old Demi-Saiyan. The girl had white hair that sank to her shoulders, she seemed to be talking to the children in front of her while showing no emotion.

"She must be Koneko, Rias and Akeno friend," Gohan realized when remembering her description by Akeno, but now that he saw her with his own eyes he couldn't help wondering if that girl was an android.

Speaking of cyborgs, 18. Krillin wife was with the Demi Saiyan mother and Bulma in the kitchen, they were preparing the table for the Christmas dinner together with Vegeta, who were also forced to help thanks to a certain scientist with lilac hair.

"I'll go see if Mr. Piccolo wants to come in," Gohan murmured as he remembers the Namekian was standing on the roof balcony, "Issei, can you keep an eye on the kids while I'm gone?" the Demi-Saiyan asked his friend as he walked out the door without even waiting for a response from the chestnut tree.

"Huh? Alright…" Issei said in defeat as he watched him walk away, he didn't want to waste time with a couple of kids, when he could stay here and see the huge breasts that were right in front of him.

Gohan left capsule corporation, then fly towards the roof, but when he got up, he didn't expect to see the scene in front of him, there he was, but that's not what surprise the Demi-Saiyan. Only a few meters from the Namekian was none other than Raynare, they were leaning against the wall, ignoring each other presence.

The Demi-Saiyan was confused, Gohan had invited her in an attempt of apologizing to Raynare for having beaten her so badly that day. But the girl had made it clear that she didn't want to go to the Demi-Saiyan stupid Christmas dinner and tell him she would rather be killed by a devil, but here she was on the roof with his mentor.

Gohan finds this very odd if the girl didn't want to come then why did she dress up so nicely if she didn't want to join the party. Raynare was no longer at her younger appearance as Yuuma but as her true self. Raynare was taller than her Yuuma appearance and she appear the exact age of the teenage Demi-Saiyan. She was wearing a short black dress showing her long legs and on top of her dress was a small pink blouse jacket on top. This confuses the Demi-Saiyan even more as he smells a strawberry scent coming from the Fallen Angel.

 _'Girls. Who understands them?'_ **[I did not say it, it was Gohan.]** **(why do sexy guys have to be so dense)** Gohan wonder as he flew towards them, they were too busy ignoring each other presence to notice the teenager was approaching, "Hey Piccolo, Raynare! Why don't you come in?" Gohan told them as he gains their attention.

"Gohan!?" Said the two surprise seeing the Demi-Saiyan.

"Sup Guys," the Demi-Saiyan greeted with his famous Son smile, "it seems you two already introduce each other." he commented while keeping his goofy smile.

Those last words caused both the Fallen Angel and Namekian to grumble at the Demi Saiyan.

"I don't talk to silly girls/green monsters!" they yelled in unison as they angrily glare at the Demi Saiyan.

Gohan took a step back from the two as a nervous smile was planted on his face, the Demi-Saiyan knew their temper, but being focus of their rage shudders the Demi-Saiyan a little bit.

"R-right," Gohan stutter afraid of getting the two anymore angrier as they are now, "Why aren't you two at the party?" he asks nervously trying to change the subject.

"I don't care, much of this type of day." was the response of his teacher as he looks the other way.

"And I don't intend to join that silly party," the girl answer bitterly as she looked towards him.

The black-haired boy lowers his head in disappointment, he knew that it would be useless, knowing how stubborn they are. But he had to try, although he was not sure why they were here if they didn't intend to join the party.

"But, what are you doing here?" Gohan asks them having no idea.

Raynare and Piccolo froze, not knowing what to say.

"You do want to join, right." It was more a fact than a question as the Demi-Saiyan grinned at them.

"What are you talking about? That stupid green guy might want to join, but I don't!" Raynare shouted as her cheeks began to glow red showing her uncontrolled blush and began to glared daggers at the Demi-Saiyan.

She had been discovered.

"Your face says something else," the boy commented as he smiled at her, he could clearly see that she wanted to go inside and spend time with them or more specifically spent time with Gohan, even though the Demi-Saiyan didn't know that and for the sake of everyone's safety he shouldn't know.

"I-I..." she tried to counteract but couldn't get the necessary words, "anyway, I'll just go in to see how pathetic it is." she murmured that last part with a small blush on her cheeks as she summons her black wings that appear at her back.

Piccolo instead remained silent and saw the whole scene in front of him, although he didn't celebrate this time of day, he could make an exception for Gohan, his pupil and Fallen Angel who seems to be attached towards the Demi Saiyan, besides he was curious why there so much uproar of this time of day.

"I'll join, Gohan, but I leave if I don't like it..." his master told him as he walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "but only if this witch stays away from me." he continued as he glared at the Fallen Angel who was flying at the sky.

"Hey! Who are you calling a witch, you stupid underdeveloped goblin!" she shouted angrily at him.

' _They're acting like a couple of kids,'_ the dark-haired boy thought with disappointment as he shook's his head.

 **-or-**

 **Inside Corp. Capsule**

"Look at this babe, I bet you never seen muscle this big before?" Sharpener asked Erza for the sixth time while flexing his biceps.

The red-haired girl just raises an eyebrow of the blonde's question, she had seen Teen Gohan having bigger muscles, not to mention the older version Gohan muscles were way bigger. **[I will refer to the boy Gohan as: Teen Gohan and the big like: Gohan]**

"I wonder where Teen Gohan is?" the young Erza said as she began searching for the Demi-Saiyan, ignoring the boy in front of her.

After looking around the room, she found Teen Gohan sitting with a girl with white hair who is a few years older than them, Teen Gohan seemed to be talking to her about something while the girl just nodded while eating her ice cream, which confuse the red hair girl consider It was very cold.

Ignoring the arrogant blond boy, Erza started walking toward the black-haired boy and the white hair girl, but she stopped as she saw a falling Christmas tree sphere.

"Is that all you got?" Natsu said to Gray as he rose from his position on the ground.

"Ha! I'm just getting started!" he replied in the same way and smiled at the ice wizard.

They started throwing fists and kicks while being watched by Kiba who didn't know what to do with the two boys.

"Come on guys, friends don't fight." the blond boy try to reason with the children but fail miserably.

Both Natsu and Gray ignored the teenager and continued their fight, but they were interrupted by Erza as she punches the two boys by the cheek, launching them by different corners of the room leaving two broken walls.

"If I see you two are fighting one more time, I swear you will never see the light of day!" Erza shouted the two boys giving them an intense look.

They didn't respond instead they snuggled into whatever was within their reach and nodded, none of them wanted to experience the red hair girl rage.

"That's better," Erza murmured as she turned around and continued her way to Teen Gohan and Koneko.

Kiba watched as the girl left quietly, he didn't know whether to be confused or afraid to witness the sudden attitude of a child.

' _At least, she got those two under control,'_ he thought as he saw the two boys who were still huddled in their original position.

Erza continued with her goal, but was again interrupted by being pulled by her arm.

"Hey! Let me go!" A desperate cry came out as the red hair girl tries to break free from the clutches of her offender but failed miserably.

"I see you got a temper," Akeno told her as she continues to drag Erza to the chair where she saw, Kurenai and Anko, who were waiting for her.

"Don't worry, we just want to talk to you," Akeno said politely and release Erza from her grasp.

Erza did not know what to think, she was confused why the black hair girl dragged her here.

"What do you want to talk about?" Erza ask as she stares at the four girls.

"Do you like Teen Gohan?"

 **-or-**

 **Elsewhere in Corp. Capsule**

"Are you sure about this, Naruto?" Goten asked doubtfully to the blonde while hiding in a corner.

"Sure! Besides, what could go wrong?" Naruto answer to the black-haired boy.

"But, they could get angry?" Goten asked again, still unsure whether it was a promising idea.

"Don't worry Goten, they'll never know who did it." Trunks assure his friend as he glance into the empty hallway.

They had gone to the room only for the blonde to tell them the plan he had in mind, but it was risky, but to see the reactions of everyone when they discovered the surprise, was worth it.

"Goten, if they won't give us our gifts then we'll have to get them ourselves." added the blond as he looked at the black-haired boy with a mischievous smile.

Goten just nodded, he believed that what they were doing was wrong, but if his friends did it, why couldn't he.

Without saying anything else, they headed for a metal door at the end of the hall, but not before making sure no one saw them.

When they arrived, they noticed a picture with numbers beside the door along with red lights that were on top of it.

"Now how are we going to get in?" Naruto asked as he didn't think this through, the door seemed to be closed but only opened under a specific code.

"I got this," Naruto said, but he trip on the floor surprise, seeing Trunks came out of nowhere. The blonde ninja watches Trunks walked towards the panel and started typing some numbers, then pressing a green button that immediately open the door.

"Wow, you're awesome Trunks." Goten said in surprise at the sight of his Lilac friend.

"I know." he replied arrogantly as he put a hand on his waist.

"Whatever, let's hurry before they see us." the blond said as he entered through the door and then watched as Goten and Trunks followed him before the doors closed again, ' _They're going to be very surprised,'_ Naruto thought with a mischievous smile there all kinds of machines and other things, but what stood out was a spaceship in a circular form.

 **-or-**

 **Elsewhere in Corp. Capsule**

"Where are those kids?" Issei wonder in a whisper as he walked through the long corridors of the capsule corporation.

They had disappeared from his sight and he had to find them before they made a mess of things.

"They're just kids, what could happen?"

Issei kept walking for a while before entering a large door, inside he notices there was a kitchen and he smells something burning.

"Bulma! Did you get the ribs out of the oven?" Issei asked the scientist.

"What! Oh, shit! Vegeta! Get the ribs!" the heiress of the capsule corporation screams in panic, smelling the air of the burnt ribs.

"No one tells me what to do woman!" shouted the Prince of all Saiyans.

"Shut the hell up and get the ribs!" counter a shouting Bulma, while glaring her husband menacingly.

"Vile woman!" Vegeta grunted, grabbing a tray of burnt ribs.

"No! All my hard work burns to a crisp!" Chichi screamed, in tears.

Eighteen who was leaning against a wall could only roll her eyes of Chichi exaggeration.

"Calm down Chichi," Bulma comfort of the hot-headed women, "I just order some take out's." she continues seeing no other option.

"What do you want? You miserable wretch!" Vegeta asked as he snarl at Issei direction, realizing his presence.

The chestnut couldn't respond. He was too frightened to even form words to the angry prince.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta as she approaches to the startled chestnut, "Don't listen to him. Anyway, what's wrong Issei?"

"W-Well, I was just looking for the kids," he stated nervously.

Bulma nodded in acknowledgment, she knew that babysitting Trunks and Goten are a nightmare to deal with, but with Naruto as the helm, she didn't want to think what those kids could do.

"Vegeta! Get off your lazy ass and help Issei find the kids!"

"Fine." the Saiyan prince agreed not wanting to argue.

Issei was not sure, this was a good idea, to be honest, he was afraid of this guy.

"Don't worry, he's not that bad." Bulma assure him, seeing the teenager discomfort.

 **-or-**

 **Returning with Erza.**

Erza is walking towards Teen Gohan, she was very nervous about what she had just heard from the girls, but if they said it would work then she would have to try.

"Hello Erza!" Teen Gohan said cheerfully to the red-haired girl, he notices she was somewhat nervous as a small blush appear on her cheeks.

"H-hello Gohan." Erza greeted, but keep her gaze to the ground.

"Did Something happen to you?" Gohan asked innocently when putting his hand on her forehead.

This only made the girl's face warm even more.

"You're boiling! Come, I take you to a doctor! Teen Gohan startled as he realized the red hair girl temperature, as he took her hand heading towards Bulma private doctor.

"Gohan, I'm fine." Erza assure him as the Demi-Saiyan let go her hand.

"But you're..."

"I'm fine!" she shouted as her face turn redder, "I'm sorry, but I'm fine."

Teen Gohan only scratched his head, very confuse of what's going on, but who was he to judge, after all he had seen stranger things.

"It's alright." he nodded, "But what do you want me for?"

The girl's blush began to return to her cheeks.

"Could you accompany me to the backyard?" Ezra asked timidly as she clasps her fingers shyly.

"Of course, but what for?" He asked her again _, 'Why does she want to go the backyard if the party is here?'_ Gohan thought to himself.

"Please just go to the backyard with me!"

"Okay," the dark-haired boy answered uncertainly, leading the way.

They walked silently through the long corridors of capsule corporation.

" _Just bring him there and when you see the mistletoe..."_ said Anko in the memories of the red hair girl as they continued walking down the aisle

"Kiss," Erza murmured with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" The black-haired boy asked the girl as he stare at her with confusion written all over his face, he could have sworn he heard her say something.

"N-no, nothing at all." the girl replied quickly as she waved her hands in front of her.

"Okay." murmur the confuse Demi-Saiyan.

 **-or-**

 **Elsewhere in Corp. Capsule**

"Are you sure she is going to do it?" Kurenai asked the other girls as they walked through the backyard of the capsule corporation.

"Don't worry, she will," Anko assure her friend with her cocky smirk, "after all, you accept your feelings about him." she added mischievously without letting her smile fall.

"Hey! What was that?" Asked the red-eyed beauty, she knew perfectly well what Anko meant by those words.

"Calm down, this not the time to talk about you falling in love with Gohan," Anko said, laughing at Kurenai as she shook her head.

"I'm not in love with him!" Kurenai argue.

"Well, I do." Akeno commented as she smiled beautifully.

"Same here." added Anko as she looked at her friend.

Kurenai could only sigh in defeat, no one believed her that she wasn't in love with that idiot. **(Right?)**

"Anyway, I..." Anko was cut off as the backyard entrance doors began to open.

"It's them! Hide!" whispered Anko as she hid in some bushes that was cover with the snow.

Akeno and Kurenai hid in the same place as Anko and seeing Teen Gohan and Erza walking out the door.

"Look at them, they are so cute." said Akeno seeing the boy open the door allowing Erza to pass by before leaving with him.

Kurenai nodded in agreement with the girl at her side, they do look cute together.

"Now the question is, does she have the courage to do it?" Kurenai asked the others without missing the scene in front of her.

"There's only one way to find out." Anko added as she smiled mischievously.

 **-or-**

 **Returning with Issei and Vegeta.**

Issei is walking behind Vegeta at a very considerable distance, the teenager didn't want to make this guy angry and see what fate had in store for him.

' _I just hope we find them fast,'_ Issei thought as he looked down at the ground as he watched his feet with every step he took.

"Are you scared?" Vegeta asked, as he broke the silence, pulling Issei out of his thoughts, "You should be." he continues with a sinister smile at the chestnut, who began to tremble.

' _Shit, I'm so dead.'_ he thought in terror, seeing the back of the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta was just playing with the boy, he liked to see how people still shuddered at his very presence.

Ooh, those were the good old days.

After walking for a while longer, Vegeta stops in front of Bulma lab, as he feels the children Ki in the room.

"Here they are," the Saiyan told the teen without even looking at him, staring at the steel metal door.

"Here?" Issei asks doubtfully, "How are we going to get in? Do you have the key?" he continues with a question as he noticed the panel with numbers at the side of the door.

"Of course, I have the key. It's this..." Vegeta said with a smile as he lifted his hand and opened his palm aiming at the steel door.

"Huh?" said the teenager as he saw a golden orb appear on Vegeta palm and saw the Prince of all Saiyan fired at the door in front of them.

 **Booooom!** The door exploded into a thousand pieces when it encountered with the golden energy.

' _Well, that work.'_ Issei finishes in his thoughts, with complete shock at what he has just witnessed.

Vegeta entered the hole that he created and look for the children, but there was no trace of them.

' _Where are those brats?'_ Vegeta thought to himself irritated of the boy's action, he closed his eyes and searched for the children Ki only to sense them heading to the backyard.

The proud prince said nothing, leaving Bulma laboratory before starting to run at the direction where he felt the children energy.

No one tries to outsmart him, not even his own child.

"Wait for me, sir!"

 **-or-**

 **Coming back with Naruto and the kids.**

They were running through the different corridors and heading to the backyard of the capsule corporation to begin with their plan.

"Dad almost caught us," Trunks said to the two as they continued to run.

"If I hadn't felt Mr. Vegeta energy, we would have been in big trouble," Goten added as he continued to run alongside his friend with purple hair.

"Luckily, we managed to finish our plan and get this," Naruto told them as he lifted a remote control with just one red button in the middle of it. "I just need to get everyone back here so they can see." he said, still smiling.

"I think they're already there," Trunks said, making a quick scan of their energies.

Naruto smiled at this, it seemed that luck was on their side.

"We got to hurry and..." he couldn't finish as they heard a grunting voice behind them.

"I'm going to rip you brats from limb to limb!" Vegeta growled just to see them far away, he began to run to them.

"Shit, run!" Naruto shouted as they turned around and ran off with Goten and Trunks leaving Vegeta behind.

 **-or-**

 **Coming back with Erza and Teen Gohan.**

Erza didn't know what to do next, they were talking about everything, while waiting for that mistletoe to appear on top of them and continue with the plan.

But right now, she was not sure if this was a promising idea, seeing she was nervous by the passing second.

"...and that's how Icarus and I escaped from that cave." Gohan finished, they had been talking for a long time and the conversation was about Gohan adventures with Icarus.

"Wow, that's amazing." she told him truthfully, she might be nervous, but it didn't take away the fact that Gohan story was very interesting.

"Thank you, I still remember when..." Gohan was going to continue, but something silly in his head that caused him to stop, "Huh, what is this?" He asked no one in particular as he took the object from his head and looked at it more closely.

If his memory didn't fail him, this was a mistletoe and seemed to be hanging from a thread that rose to the ceiling above them.

Teen Gohan turned up just to see nothing, but after a quick scan, he could feel Akeno, Anko, and Kurenai energy on top of the ceiling, he was confused wondering why they were there.

Erza couldn't help but blush when she saw the mistletoe, it was time to continue with the plan but she couldn't move.

 _'What if he thought ill of me? What if he doesn't like it?'_ Erza thought to herself as seeds of doubts began to enter the girl's mind.

"I can't do it." she murmurs sadly and then try to turn to run as fast as possible.

"Get out of the way!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the door, followed by Goten and Trunks with an angry Vegeta behind them. The blond saw the only way to escape, he tried to jump over Erza and Gohan, but failed miserably when his foot struck one of Erza shoulders and cause her lips to touch Gohan when falling.

"Hmm!" was the only sound that the Demi-Saiyan could do as he was in shock, feeling Erza delicate lips were pressed in his own.

Erza couldn't believe it, here she was with her lips touching those of the black-haired boy, she could feel the Demi-Saiyan mouth involuntarily moved to her lips as she moaned.

This was not what was planned, but she could only close her eyes and feel as his warm lips clung to those of Gohan, who couldn't move being surprised by the girl action.

 **-or-**

 **Coming back with the Girls.**

"She did it?" Said a shock Kurenai seeing the scene below her.

"Well, she did have a little help." Anko said, referring to Naruto on the floor with a fearful expression, staring at the angry Saiyan prince.

"How cute!" Akeno said, smiling at the scene, while hiding her blush at the thought of her and Gohan doing the same thing.

"At least things went well," added Anko, looking at the scene and coming down from the ceiling followed by the others.

 **-or-**

 **Coming back with Naruto.**

The blonde couldn't believe it, the device they have stolen from Bulma lab had been destroyed.

Naruto fell down when he tried to jump over the red hair girl, dropping the remote. All his plans had gone down the drain as he saw the device on the ground, completely destroyed.

' _All that effort for nothing.'_ thought the boy, without looking away from the destroyed device.

A reddish light began to blink through everyone's vision, then a robotic sound was heard by everyone present.

"Takeoff alert! The Capsule Corporation spaceship will take launch 10, 9, 8..." began a robotic voice that was heard all over the capsule corporation.

Naruto turned around confuse where the sound came from.

Erza pulled away from Teen Gohan in shock and looked confused at were the robotic voice was coming from.

Teen Gohan on the other hand, never heard the robotic voice, he was too confused, surprised, and maybe happy? Erza kissed him! He never expected this.

"What's going on?" Erza asked a confused Vegeta with Trunks and Goten, who were kicking and struggling at the prince armpits.

Vegeta grabbed them before they came out of the back door and was about to follow the other blonde brat when he saw Kakarot other son kiss the red hair girl, before a light and a robotic voice stopped him.

"I want to know that too." Vegeta said as he heard someone laughing, he turns around and saw Akeno, Anko, and Kurenai laughing at each other but suddenly stop seeing the angry Saiyan prince.

The girls were confused about what's going on, they were helping Erza trying to kiss Gohan and when they come down to congratulate her, but there turn to confusion when they saw the angry Saiyan prince.

"Santa Claus is coming!" Goten exclaimed with joy.

"Goten, that was supposed to be a surprise." Trunks scolded in a whisper to his friend for revealing their secret.

"What did they say?" asked a confuse Akeno.

"We send letters to the ship for Santa... Since you didn't give us our Christmas present!" Naruto finished.

"What are you talking about you idiot?! Gohan told you to wait for your gifts!" Kurenai scolded at the boy stubbornness, she knew that he was only a child but this child was very annoying.

Naruto was going to answer her, but was silent when the back door opened again and from there came a boy, who was completely tired and confuse.

"What's going on?" Issei asked, as he stepped out the door.

"Who knows." Anko answered the teenager, but she notices that Issei wouldn't stop looking at her, _'What a strange guy?'_ she thought as she looks the other way.

Issei may be tired, chasing these kids around and dealing with Vegeta, but nothing in the world would stop him from seeing those breasts in front of him, this was paradise.

 **-or-**

 **Returning with Gohan.**

Gohan had returned with Piccolo and Raynare only to discover that most of the guests were gone, it was only Kiba who was talking with Koneko while Gray and Natsu who were fighting yet again.

"Hey Kiba, where is everyone?" Gohan asks the blond as he approached the two Devils.

"The girls are at the back yard, Krillin and Yamcha went to the kitchen..." began the boy thinking about where the rest of the guests were, "as for the others I couldn't tell you."

Gohan closed his eyes and began to sense everyone's Ki, he could feel Yamcha and Krillin were with Bulma and his mother, the three girls were at the backyard of Capsule corporation as Kiba had told him, but Erza and his younger self were also there, as well Vegeta, Issei, Naruto, Goten and Trunks.

 _'That's strange, the Ki of my younger self feels conflicted.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he noticed his own Ki, he could feel that he was fluctuating very low and erratic.

"Gohan, who's your friend?" Kiba asked his friend when looking at a certain Fallen Angel behind the Demi-Saiyan who still have her black wings in sight.

"Who? Raynare?" ask the confused the Demi-Saiyan, after receiving a nod by Kiba continued, "Don't worry, she is on our side." he assures him with a smile.

"Hey! I never said I was on your side!" The Fallen Angel said angrily behind the Demi-Saiyan but her words fell on deaf ears.

"Anyway, what happened to Gai and Kakashi?" Gohan asked Kiba, but the blond shake his head having no idea where the two-adult ninja.

"They said they were looking for Santa Claus." Koneko answered for the first time without even looking at the Demi-Saiyan.

Gohan could only let a drop of sweat ran down from his forehead.

The black hair teenager was about to say something else but he was brutally interrupted when the whole room was covered by a red light and an alarm began to ring from the walls.

"Takeoff alert! The Capsule Corporation spaceship will take launch 10, 9, 8..."began a robotic voice that can be heard all over the capsule corporation.

' _That can't be good,'_ thought the Demi-Saiyan as he began to sweat more bullets.

 **-or-**

 **Coming back with Bulma and the others.**

She couldn't believe it, here she was listening to the warning alarm.

"What's going on?" Krillin asked to the confused scientist, but she didn't respond.

"Bulma?" Krillin asked again, but she didn't pay attention to him.

 **"Takeoff alert! The Capsule Corporation spaceship will take launch 10, 9, 8..."** began a robotic voice.

The beautiful scientist eyes widen, realizing what's going on.

"The takeoff protocols!?" Krillin began, but stopped only to see Bulma running out the door, screaming like a maniac.

"This can't be happening!" The scientist shouted, heading to her laboratory.

 **-or-**

 **Coming back to the backyard.**

" **4,3,2,1..."** the countdown ended, everyone could only look confused at what was going on except for the children who were jumping in joy.

Everyone stared at Bulma house waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. The children stopped jumping and looked confused.

"What?! Why didn't it take off!?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Take off, what?" Issei asked.

"The space ship." Vegeta answer, figuring out the children plan.

"But why?"

The children just smiled.

"So the letters can reach Santa and bring us our gifts!" shouted the three of them with a huge smile on their face.

Kurenai just face palm herself.

 **"Take off."** the robotic voice was heard as a circular object shot out towards the ground, shattering the roof of Corp. Capsule in the process.

Everyone was surprised of what happen, except for Vegeta.

"Boys!" came Gohan voice, "What's going on?" Gohan asks, as he walks out the door with Raynare, Piccolo, Kiba, Koneko, Natsu, Gray, and others behind him. **[You know, every soul that showed up to the party except Bulma. XD]**

The boys looked at the newcomers and saw that they were confused just like he was.

"They sent letters to Santa Claus." Gohan younger self told them as he point towards the sky, directly at the spaceship that disappeared in the distance, he recovered a bit from the kiss but he was still blushing constantly.

Everyone looked up just to see a round object heading towards the dark sky.

"Big brother, when will Santa Claus bring our gifts?" Goten asked excitedly, looking at him with bright innocent eyes.

Gohan sighed, he didn't want to tell his brother that Santa Claus wasn't real as he looked into those bright, innocent eyes.

"Who plan was this?" Gohan asked the kids, he was sure Goten wasn't responsible for this, but he couldn't say the same thing for Naruto and Trunks.

"It was me Gohan! Isn't it great!?" Naruto shouted excitedly as he raised his fist in the air.

"Before you program the rocket to take off, you made sure the coordinates are sent to the north pole, right?" Gohan asked the blonde hair boy.

There was a long pause.

"No..." he confessed shyly scratching his head in shame.

The black-haired teenager could only shake his head, he couldn't do anything, the ship had already taken off and was surely out of the atmosphere.

"R-Raynare!" Issei scream in panic as he stops looking at Anko breast and notice the Fallen Angel was behind Gohan.

Everyone left their attention away from the children and stare at Raynare who snarled at them in response.

"Gohan, what is 'that' doing here?" Akeno asked with a jealous smile, seeing the Fallen Angel girl behind the Demi-Saiyan.

"I'm curious too," added Kurenai, while frowning.

"Jealous?" Anko asked in her ear to Kurenai as she smiled at the obvious, she was jealous too but she couldn't pass up this opportunity.

"I'm not jealous!" Kurenai answer sharply, giving her a deadly glare.

"Girls there no need to fight, she's a good person now..." Gohan said with a drop of sweat that went down his nape as he steps in front of Raynare so no one will attack her.

"Hey! I never said I was on your side!" Raynare respond hearing the black-haired teenager, but he seemed to ignore her.

Everyone present was laughing at the scene in front of them, except for Vegeta and Piccolo.

"You!" a voice shouted from the door and drawing everyone's attention.

There she was, Bulma breathing heavily, with an expression furious at her face and some parts of her body where cover by ashes and her lilac hair was messy and black.

"The presents were on the ship!" she shouted, looking at the three children with a furious expression.

Everyone was shocked by what the scientist had said.

There presents were on the ship? That was the question that went through everyone's mind.

' _Yup! It's Christmas alright...'_ Gohan thought to himself as he just takes a deep breath looking at the night sky.

 **-or-**

 **The North Pole**

Two figures, one green and one gray, climbed a snowy mountain while the constant winds pushed them down.

"I beat you Kakashi!" Cried the green figure as the constant fierce winds that blow past him.

"Keep dreaming Gai!" The gray figure responded using all his strength to take the next step.

 **-or-**

 **At another place of infinite space.**

A man was training, kicking and punching in the air. This man wore an orange gi with a blue T-shirt underneath it, he had black hair that pointed in different directions. **[Couldn't forget Goku]**

"Goku! Dinner is ready!" Shouted another man as he emerged from an igloo-shaped house. He was short and chubby being with two antennae protruding from his head and a pair of black glasses covering his eyes, he Is wearing a very strange black tunic with a symbol in the middle of it.

"Coming King Kai!" Goku happily exclaimed the blue skin man as he stopped his training and started walking to the great King Kai.

The Saiyan was about to head towards the house, but stopped when he saw something approaching the small planet at great speed.

"Huh? What is that?" Goku asked as he stares at the strange object coming right towards King Kai planet.

"Goku?" began the King Kai as he turned up ahead to see what the Saiyan was looking at, "A ship!" he screamed.

 **Boooom!**

The ship impact the ground, creating an earthquake that knocked down King Kai as he fell down flat on his back.

Goku, was confused what was the ship doing here, he went inside and overjoyed what he saw.

"Look King Kai! Presents!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gohan didn't know what to do, he was trapped towards a corner by a beautiful, elegant girl with an aura that radiate authority in front of him. Under these circumstances he could just disappear thanks to his super speed, leaving only unanswered questions. But now that wasn't an option anymore the girl standing before him was none other than Rias Gremory, the president of the Occult club and a student of Kuoh academy.

 _'What should I do?'_ Gohan thought to himself as he began to Panic at the sight of the elegant red headed girl walking towards the Demi-Saiyan, _'I can't escape like this,'_ he continued with his thoughts seeing no other possibility of escape.

"If I'm not mistaken, your name is Son Gohan…" Rias respond to the Demi Saiyan as she continues to go closer to the teenager, "Am I correct?" She asked, but already knew the answer.

 _'Damn!'_ Gohan thought to himself as a bead of sweat trickled down his neck, _'Why does this always happen to me?'_ He asked himself mentally without bothering to answer Rias question.

Rias just frowned as she got no response from the black-haired teenager, she stopped walking towards the Demi-Saiyan as she stood two meters away from the nervous Gohan. She was not accustomed of being ignored by people.

"Then I'll take it as a yes," Rias respond as she began to notice the Demi Saiyan was beginning to tremble nervously, it made the red hair girl smirk knowing the Demi-Saiyan was trapped.

The black-haired boy didn't know how to respond. The Devil caught him thanks to Raynare, the bite of the Fallen Angel hurt constantly, he made a mental note heal his hand when this all over.

"Just thinking about that bite hurts like hell." Gohan murmured in a muffled voice so the red hair girl wouldn't be able to hear him, but Rias was able to see Gohan lips moving, "What am I talking about? This isn't the time to think about this!" he reminded himself as he saw Rias looking at him curiously.

"Why don't you speak up?" The red-haired girl asked the dark-haired boy as yet again he didn't reply.

Gohan just sighed as he closes his eyes in defeat, he had no choice but to talk to her, maybe he could answer her question without revealing much about himself and Azazel.

"Look, I know you have a lot of questions, but I think Issei needs medical attention as soon as possible," the black-haired boy said pointing towards the unconscious brown hair boy behind her.

The Demi-Saiyan knew that the chestnut was stable thanks to his Ki. But that didn't take away the fact that he was still wounded and risk of dying.

Rias, on the other hand only frowned again at the black-haired boy before looking at the unconscious boy behind her.

"You don't have to worry about that, I gave him a special 'gift'," Rias replied as she returned her gaze to the black-haired boy, "I'm sure he'll recover quickly."

"A gift? What do you mean by that?" Gohan wonder, confuse what Rias meant.

"If you want answers, you'll have to come with me," she said, giggling at the dark-haired boy as she noticed his confused gaze.

Gohan didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure this was some kind of trap, but on second thought Azazel told him that they weren't really evil, in fact Gohan could feel her Ki and he didn't feel any malice attempt towards her.

"Alright..." Gohan said with a defeated sigh, "I just hope you don't try any funny business."

"You do not have to worry about that Gohan," Rias replied with a reassuring smile.

"By the way, I don't think I got your name?" Gohan said as he watched, Rias moved away from him and raised her hands towards the sky.

Rias only smiled as a red light had completely covered her, along with the strange circle the redhead formed under her feet.

"My name is Rias Gremory," she replied, still smiling at the stunned black-haired boy.

Gohan was astonished by the beauty of the red hair girl to notice the reddish light, but his astonishment turns to worry as he realizes that the girl Ki was rising slowly.

The Demi-Saiyan was about to ask what was she doing while preparing a combat position ready for anything of the girl tried to pull, but he lost focus when he suddenly felt another presence.

"What!? How the hell did I get here so fast!?" Gohan wondered, as he notices a new Ki presence.

"What's the sudden urgency Rias?" Asked the newcomer as the reddish light faded and exposed the giddy voice of the newcomer.

It was Akeno, and it seems that she just took a shower as she only wore a towel around her, but that didn't help cover her large bust and her thighs.

"Akeno, I need you to take Issei home," Rias said, pointing to Issei who was still unconscious, "while I have a talk with our guest." The red head finish as she turns to the Demi Saiyan that was standing right in front of her.

"Guest?" Akeno wondered what she meant as she looked at Rias direction only to discover a blushing Gohan averting his gaze from her, "Nice to see you Gohan," Akeno said with a sweet smile.

"H-hello..." Gohan greet her back as he began looking Akeno up and down on her towel, _'Stupid hormones!'_ He chided himself as he felt his body heat up.

Gohan didn't understand why he felt this way every time he saw Akeno, he didn't understand why his eyes took on a life of its own and traveled all over the girl's body and the fact that it felt like there was a volcano inside him wanting to erupt **. (DARK-ZERO-0000 you better mention Gohan reaction of Raynare clothing and that body… Okay I'm done)**

The two girls just observe Gohan, as the Demi Saiyan shook his body violently.

Akeno smiled seductively at the realization that she was the cause of the Demi Saiyan anxiety.

"You seem nervous Gohan..." began the violet-eyed girl as she walked towards the black-haired boy and moved her hips seductively causing the towel to reveal a little more of her creamy thighs, "Don't tell me, I'm bothering you?" she continues standing before the nervous Demi-Saiyan puts her two little hands on her chest making the Demi Saiyan even more nervous than he was ever before

 _'What do I do?'_ Gohan panic as he tries to resist looking at the black hair girl chest, as she was looking at the nervous Gohan with a beautiful smile, "o-okay yo-o..." he couldn't get the words out, being too nervous of the black hair girl in front of him.

Rias only frowned at the scene in front of her and was a bit confused by her best friend antics, she knew that Akeno had an interest of the teenager, but this was very direct even for her.

 _'But can you blame her?'_ Rias thought as her vision traveled all over the body of the Demi-Saiyan, _'What am I thinking!?'_ she chided at her thoughts with a small blush planted on her cheeks.

She didn't understand the sudden interest of the boy, of course he was very handsome and strong, but she was not a girl based on appearances.

 _'Besides Akeno has her eyes on him...'_ she continues in her thought as she began to frown at them.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Akeno asked without turning away from the black hair boy, "Don't you trust me?" She asked yet again, looking into his eyes.

The Demi-Saiyan did not know whether to look at her beautiful violet eyes or her large creamy, perfectly formed breasts that were only covered by a bath towel.

 _'Why do you torture me so much A-Akeno?'_ Gohan said in his thoughts as he continues to stutter.

 _'S-she is carrying t-this too far!'_ Rias thought to herself as her cheeks began to warm up, looking at the scene with jealously and taking notice that Gohan was starting to get uncomfortable as she was.

"How about we leave your little talk for later?" Rias said being annoyed by Akeno antics, breaking the two teenagers back to reality and make them remember that they were not the only ones in the room.

Gohan could only blush more than he already was and scratch his head in embarrassment as he walked away from Akeno, he had forgotten his present situation since Akeno had made her appearance.

"Right..." Akeno began while still blushing, but not dropping her smile, "Sorry Rias." she apologized with a small bow to her king.

Rias only frowned at the two of them as she looked at them carefully, she was standing right in front of them. Akeno was losing the focus of the surveillance mission, she assigned her and now here she was losing focus of the assignment that Rias gave her of the same person who Akeno was supposed to watch, Rias would have a serious talk with her when this is over.

 **-or-**

 **Location Unknown**

"Who was that bastard?" Raynare shouted siting at her 'semi-throne', she had returned to her base after escaping the clutches of the Demi Saiyan, "I swear if I see him I'm... AAAH!" her cries of anguish were interrupted, as the Fallen Angel clutches her stomach, gritting her teeth enduring the pain.

That blow the Demi-Saiyan cause hurt constantly, she was sure at least one of her ribs are broken, this only annoys Raynare remembering the strength the boy has. She began to wonder how could anyone be so powerful to give a blow that hurt constantly.

But that's not all that bothered her, his speed was something she couldn't believe, he was so fast that she couldn't follow his movements he seemed to just disappear and reappeared in front of her.

 _Forgive me for the blow, but you were asking for it..._

Raynare could hear the Demi-Saiyan voice in her thoughts, this guy, this guy not only defeated her but also made fun of her. She was Raynare and nobody, but nobody made fun of her and lived to tell it. She began remembering the other Fallen angels that made fun of her for being so weak, making jokes behind her back commenting 'Azazel lost little puppy' it stung the female Fallen Angel hard.

"Who does he think he is?" Raynare murmur angrily as she held her ribs carefully so it won't cause her so much pain, then she already was, "Does he think that by being strong and handsome he can do whatever he wants?" she continues in anger but soon realized what she said and blushed furiously.

One thing if it was safe for her to say...

"Son Gohan you will die painfully." Raynare mutter to herself imaging herself killing the Demi-Saiyan in the most painful way possible.

 **-or-**

 **In the Occult Club**

Gohan was sitting on the sofa staring in front of the two girls and the table that was the middle of the room. Akeno was now wearing her school uniform, standing right next to Rias behind her desk much to the Demi-Saiyan relief.

"So Gohan," Rias began after a long time of silence had passed, "Could you explain to me what you and Issei was doing in the park?" the red hair girl asked as she began to look at the Demi-Saiyan closely to see if he was lying.

Gohan had to give her credit, she seemed to be very good at interrogating people, knowing whether they were lying, but it was nothing compared to Azazel and his unreadable mind.

"Actually, we didn't hang out with each other during the time..." he confessed shyly scratching his head nervously, this only causes Akeno to chuckle.

"But, what were you doing there?" Rias asked a little confused.

 _'I got no choice, I have to answer, but I can't confess too much.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he sighs in defeat, "the truth is that I was following him," he said as he looked down at his hands.

Rias and Akeno exchanged a confused gaze, wondering why Gohan was following the chestnut, the president of the Occult club frowned when she asks the question. Perhaps the black hair boy was also interested in Issei power, if that was true, he would have to answer Rias since from now on Issei was her servant.

"Why did you follow Issei?" Rias asked the black-haired boy cautiously again.

"I was trying to protect him!" Gohan confessed as he looks down at the floor as he clenched his fist remembering Issei near death experience.

This caught the attention of the two girls wondering what Gohan was protecting Issei from.

"Who or what were you trying to Issei protect from?" Rias ask trying make sense of the situation.

"Yuuma..." Akeno said suddenly as she remembered the name of Issei girlfriend.

"That's correct Akeno," the Demi-Saiyan said to the girl as he watched her, surprised that she knew about her.

Rias just remained silent as he remembered what Akeno had told him about Issei girlfriend, apparently Gohan was protecting Issei from her and unfortunately didn't do a good job.

"I tried to stop her..." the Demi-Saiyan respond as he tight his fist in anger, directed to himself, "but I couldn't reach him in time." Gohan continued as he tightened his hands and made his nails dig into his flesh a little.

He knew that he had failed to protect the chestnut tree, he was angry with himself for being an idiot, having let Raynare almost kill the boy, he had failed Azazel and Issei but especially, his father. He will always find a way to save his friends no matter how impossible the situation seemed.

Gohan knew he had failed them and couldn't do anything about it.

"Don't blame yourself Gohan," Rias said to the Demi-Saiyan as he felt a hand on his shoulder, reassuring Gohan, "what matters is that you did your best." the red hair girl continues while looking at Gohan giving him a sweet smile.

The Demi-Saiyan didn't know how to answer instead he could only stare at the red-haired girl in front of him, he could see the sincerity of the girl voice. Gohan could only smile back with a genuine thank you.

Akeno just stared at the scene in front of her with some discomfort, she could feel a strange sensation of annoyance invading her stomach as she watched them smile at each other.

"Um..." Rias began after a long silence had passed between the two. They began to lose each other, when they stare at each other eyes, when onyx eyes met sky blue, the moment ended when Akeno did a fake cough which snap the two teenagers back to reality. Both Gohan and Rias cheeks turn red as they both look the other way from each other as Gohan scratch his head nervously and Rias trying to control herself.

"I know it's very nosy of me, but I'd like to know who and what you are?" Rias asked as she returned to her seat facing the Demi-Saiyan.

Gohan scratched his head nervously and smiled shyly, he didn't know whether to reveal his Saiyan heritage to the two girls. He could lie to them by saying that he was a Fallen Angel like Azazel, but Azazel told Gohan that Fallen Angels and Devils don't get along very well, he could tell them about his Saiyan heritage and risk what they would think of him.

 _'What should I do?'_ Gohan thought to himself, scratching his head nervously in his trademark Son style, _'How I wish Krillin was here...'_ Gohan mentally said to himself, remembering that his father friend was a very good liar, surely, he would come up with something to respond. _'Like how humans are very strong if they train properly and...'_ He paused, realize a way to tell the girls without revealing his Saiyan heritage so he wouldn't have to lie, "That's it! Krillin, you're a genius!" Gohan shouted excitedly without realizing the two-girl's presence.

Rias and Akeno were confused of the Demi-Saiyan sudden outburst.

"Huh?" Stated Akeno confuse of The Demi-Saiyan outburst, "Who's Krillin, Gohan?"

"Huh?" Gohan responds to the two girls who were staring at the Demi-Saiyan, making Gohan blushed in embarrassment at the realization of his sudden outburst. "He just a friend," murmured the black-haired boy.

"Very well then..." Rias said a little disconcert with the black-haired boy, "But can we please get back to the subject?" she asks the Demi-Saiyan as polite as she could be.

"Hehehe, of course..." the black-haired boy replied as he laughs awkwardly, "I'm a human like Issei," Gohan continue as he stops laughing and look at them seriously.

This only took the two girls by surprise, he was human?

"Impossible! If that was true, then you wouldn't have survived my attack!" Rias said accusingly, losing her temper a little.

"Besides, the first time we met I tried to follow you, but you disappear as if you were never there," Akeno added to the accusation, she knew there was no way for Gohan is human, he was too mysterious to be one of them.

The Demi-Saiyan just smiled with confidence, he knew he wasn't a very good liar, but what he told them was partly true, so it wasn't a lie, only half-truth and he could live with that.

"I know it may be hard to believe, but it's the truth..." Gohan said as he looked at them with a smile, "Humans can be very skilled people if they are very well trained." the Demi-Saiyan continues as he sees the face of disbelief of the two girls.

"What do you mean, skillful?" Rias asked with interest.

"I don't know how to explain it..." Gohan murmured as he put his hand on his chin and began to think of something, "I have it, what better way to explain than to teach them!" He said excitedly.

This only confused Rias and Akeno more. They didn't understand the enthusiastic fury coming from the Demi-Saiyan, they were about to ask him what he was referring to but they were silent when they saw Gohan holding out his right hand in front of them was a very tiny light that appeared in his palm.

"What is it?" Rias asked in surprise as he watched this tiny sphere of light at the palm of the black hair boy.

"Amazing..." Was the only thing Akeno could say as she stared at the light that appear on the Demi-Saiyan palm.

Normally something like this wouldn't astonish Rias and Akeno, but the real reason why they were in complete astonishment was because this tiny sphere of light, perhaps the size of a grain of sand, radiated tremendous energy and not energy like that of Devils, Angels or Fallen Angels, this energy was very different and much denser.

"This is what a human being can achieve if one gets train properly," Gohan began as he faded the small sphere of his hand, "I would even dare say that people like you and Akeno can do it." He finished as he saw stars in both girl's eyes.

"Are you serious!?" the two-girl asked the Demi-Saiyan simultaneously as they looked at him with bright stars in their eyes to learn this amazing power.

"Y-yes..." the Demi-Saiyan nervously replied when they saw how cute they looked, like kids during Christmas eve, _'You have to concentrate, Gohan.'_ he mentally reprimanded himself, being carried away by the beauty of these two girls.

Both Rias and Akeno were very interest of this information. The thought, that a human could achieve such a thing, just imagine what Devils like they could achieve.

"But before I go further, I would like to know about who and what you are?" The dark-haired boy asked, he knew a lot about them thanks to Azazel, but he decided to act as if he didn't know anything about them, to not attract any attention.

The girls exchanged a brief glance with each other before Rias answer the black-haired boy.

"You see Gohan, we are..." Rias told him about the Devils and everything Azazel had said only in her own words. **(Watch the anime)**

Gohan was attentive to Rias explanation, he already knew what she told him, but he wanted to make sure what Azazel said was true.

"... And that's it," Rias finished as she let out a small sigh of exhaustion.

"Well, that's crazy..." commented the black-haired boy as he nodded to the girl's explanation, "but I'd like to ask you something, if it doesn't bother you?" he added not wanting to be rude to Rias.

"Of course, " Rias said, smiling at the educated Demi-Saiyan.

Gohan was silent for a moment, trying to find the right words to ask.

"When we were in the park, you said that you had given a gift to Issei..." Gohan began, remembering the words of the redhead, "What did you mean by that?" he continues to look up to Rias closely.

"Oh, that..." Rias murmured to herself as she looked at Demi-Saiyan serious face, she could see that the black-haired boy was very concerned about Issei, this only made Rias smile, "What I meant is that I turn him into a Devil, " she confessed without letting her smile fall.

This took the Demi-Saiyan by surprise. Issei, no longer human?

Now everything made sense, Rias had saved the chestnut tree by turning him into a Devil like her and Akeno, but now there was only one problem.

How will Issei handle that he was no longer human?

"Don't worry Gohan," Akeno knowing what's been bothering the Demi-Saiyan, "I'm sure Issei will understand." she assures him, to calm his discomfort.

"I hope so," Gohan murmured softly as he looked down at the floor, _'I hope Issei understands,'_

The room was completely silent after this, the girls could feel the depression of the Demi-Saiyan.

Akeno felt downcast seeing the black-haired boy in this state, she had never seen him like this before, he just always smiles or being nervous.

"I think it's getting late..." Rias respond after a brief moment of silence, she wanted to talk to Gohan more, but seeing him in this state made her a little sad, "Why don't we see each other on Monday at the same place, when school is over?" she asked them but more specifically to the depressed boy.

"Right..." replied the Demi-Saiyan as he rose from his position on the couch, "but before I go I would like to know where Issei at?" Gohan asked, not knowing the whereabouts of the chestnut, normally he could feel his Ki to find him, but being unconscious he couldn't locate it.

"He's resting in his house." Akeno answer to the concern Demi-Saiyan.

Gohan just nodded, he couldn't check for himself since he didn't know the location of the chestnut tree home, but he would have to trust them, after all they never proved to be bad people.

"Well..." said the Demi Saiyan as he walked towards, the door, "See you in Monday." Gohan finished as he went to the door saying his goodbyes to the two girls before leaving the room.

Rias and Akeno watched in silence as the dark-haired boy leaves the room, neither of them said a word for a while.

"Akeno, we have to talk." Rias said with an authoritative nod to the girl at her side.

"Huh?" Akeno said when she looked at Rias in complete confusion.

 **-or-**

 **With Issei**

In a simple room there were white walls, illuminating the area, a bed on the left side of the room and a desk on the right side of the room with a computer on top of the furniture.

Issei was in his bed beginning to waking up from the strangest dream, leaving only a yawn as he slowly rose from his bed.

 _'As if Yuma would do such a thing,'_ Issei said in his thoughts, remembering his date had killed him, "The strangest thing was Gohan and that girl?" He murmured in complete disbelief.

Issei already knew Gohan. But that girl in his dreams was so beautiful, with her red hair and a face so perfect and delicate. The light Reddish glow that surrounded the red hair girl with an incredible figure, made her look like a celestial being.

 _'That girl was so beautiful...'_ Issei thought with an intense blush on his face as he remembered the red hair girl, more specifically her breasts, _'I think I had seen her before,'_ Issei continue in his thoughts.

A girl as beautiful as she couldn't be ignored by anyone.

"I remember now!" Issei shouted suddenly as he remembered where he saw the red hair girl, "That day, at the window of the old school building!" the chestnut continues as he struck his right fist into his left palm, remembering the whereabouts of the last time he saw the red hair girl.

"Definitely the strangest dream, I had," Issei murmured as he got out of bed, revealing his boxers.

He began to stretch his muscles, as he lifted his hands as high as he could, and letting out a great sigh of pleasure as the bones of his back thundered simultaneously within his movement.

"I'm not too sure about that," a new voice respond causing the chestnut to jump in total surprise as he turns around.

There in front of him was a beautiful woman who seems to be about her twenties, with silver hair that matches her eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.

She wore a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white lady headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. In short, she was the most beautiful girl the chestnut had ever seen in his life.

"Who are you?" Issei asked in complete shock and amazement to see the beautiful woman in front of him. He didn't even remember that he was wearing his only a pair of boxers but this didn't seem to bother the silver hair lady.

"Lady Rias told me to finish healing your wounds." the silver hair lady replied with a face that showed no emotion, "That dream you had really did happen." she continues while looking at Issei with the same stoic expression.

"B-but..." Issei try to disagree, the dream he had couldn't be real, he was close to death during the time, besides no one can heal wounds that fast.

"I know it may be confusing for you, but I think lady Rias can answer all of your questions" the silver hair women interrupted when she saw the confusion of the chestnut tree.

Issei didn't know what to say, but he nods to the young woman in understanding, seeing the only course of action to find answers.

"But, before we go." the young woman began as she lifted a set of clothes in her hands, "You better change into something decent."

 **-or-**

 **In the occult club**

"Are sure about this you, Rias?" Akeno began in complete shock hearing her King decision. She didn't disagree with her, but she was very surprised that she made a decision so quickly and she seemed so determined to do so.

Rias just grinned, Akeno surprise expression, in fact Rias was surprised herself by her sudden decision, but after talking to Gohan she was sure this was a good idea.

"I don't see the problem is Akeno." Rias began without stopping her smile to the confused girl, "After all, I took Issei, why not Gohan as well?" the red hair girl continues with a serene smile on her face, as she began to imagine the Demi-Saiyan.

Gohan was a very attractive boy, but that's not what got Rias attention she can't explain it, but there was a sudden warmth of Gohan presence. Just meeting the Demi-Saiyan Rias can tell that Gohan care deeply for other people, prove of how concern Gohan was over Issei and the guilt that she has sense from the Demi-Saiyan, failing in protecting the chestnut. Rias could tell Gohan blame himself rather than the Fallen Angel, Gohan was a wonder to her, she never met his type before and she wants to know more about the Demi-Saiyan.

Akeno was staring daggers at Rias with jealously all over her face as Rias face soften when mentioning the Demi-Saiyan and notice her cheeks turn pink. She didn't know what was going on, but she could tell it had something to do with Gohan.

She didn't like it.

'It doesn't matter that you are my best friend...' Akeno thought as she looked at her president of the Occult club, 'I will never give up Gohan' the black hair girl continued without looking away from the red head girl, she was an open-minded girl, **[What I mean. XD] (I'm secretly aroused and terrified at the same time,)** but when it came to the black-haired boy, she only saw the Demi-Saiyan with her and only her... Nobody else! **(We shall see! Go Gohan x Raynare!)**

Rias caught Akeno jealous eye and she was about to ask her what was the problem, but was interrupted by a reddish flash and then a red circle began to appear on the floor of the club.

"What? But, how?" a voice of light said, catching the attention of the two girls', "H-how did we get here?" the voice continued in the light before the red circles, the light disappears revealing a very confuse Issei and a young woman with silver hair.

Rias and Akeno were a little surprised by the sudden appearance of the two mysterious strangers, but after checking who they were, they calm down and decide to talk to the newcomers.

"Hello Grayfia," Rias began with the older woman, "and I see that you are awake Issei." the red hair girl continues as she turned her gaze to the chestnut tree.

Issei couldn't answer, he was in complete shock when he saw Rias and Akeno who greet him with a small hello.

The two looked a little amused at the reaction of the chestnut, Grayfia only remained impassive as always while watching the whole scene in front of her.

"My apologizes, Lady Rias, but I have to go back to the mansion." Grayfia said before disappearing in a circle like before without even waiting for a response from the red-haired girl.

"Busy as always." Akeno said as she put the palm of her hand to her cheek and smiled, the direction Grayfia had disappeared.

Rias just nodded before returning her gaze to the chestnut who is still in complete shock before her. Rias knew this would be a very, very long conversation.

 _'First Gohan and now Issei...'_ Rias thought to herself as she sighs in defeat, "this will be a long night" the red hair girl murmur as she looks up to the roof in complete misery.

 **-or-**

 **With Gohan**

The black-haired boy was walking down the street, heading to his apartment complex, wondering what to do with the new twists of events. It was obvious to him that he couldn't go unnoticed at school any more.

 _'What will I do now?'_ Gohan thought to himself as he walked back to his apartment complex, _'They already know about me and my powers.'_ he continues as he turns a corner while he faces palm himself, regret began descending over.

Gohan had no choice but to continue the mission Azazel had given him, he hopes not to reveal more of his past than he already had.

 _'Then there was this Yuuma, or should I say Raynare,'_ Gohan continue in his thoughts, _'despite what she did to Issei, she doesn't seem all that bad she was alone and at the wrong path.'_ he continues as he stands in front of the building of his apartment complex.

The Demi-Saiyan knew that Raynare wasn't that bad, it was just that the girl had wrong ideas, a very good example was the self-proclaimed Prince of all Saiyan, after all Vegeta was way worse than Raynare before he changed and become Earth greatest defenders.

 _'If Vegeta could change, why couldn't she?'_ Gohan wonder as he entered the building, heading for the elevator without even paying attention to the receptionist who was calling out to him.

"Mr. Son? Excuse me Mr. Son?" the young receptionist shouted to get the Demi-Saiyan attention, but failed miserably, "Oh well, he'll find out when he gets there." she said out loud to herself and shrug.

Gohan kept walking with thoughts of Raynare plaguing his mind. Gohan felt something else coming from the Fallen Angel girl behind that malice and her bravado, she was alone.

Gohan felt something inside Raynare she was angry, alone, and sad. This confuses the Demi-Saiyan why does he feel so much pain coming from the Fallen Angel, it was like with Piccolo when he first met his mentor.

Gohan remember the story his father told when Piccolo nearly conquered the world and torture his father when he was down on the ground. But despite that Goku gave him a second chance, treat him with kindness when their battle was over it wasn't a straightforward process but it worked. Gohan felt that same sorrow and isolation coming from Raynare.

This is feeling Gohan is going through right now. Ever since he arrived in this universe, he was separated from his loved ones with no hope to ever see them again, it pains the Demi-Saiyan accepts that there is no way to go back.

"She alone, just like me." Gohan stated as he got out of the elevator and began to walk to the hallway.

With Raynare thoughts in his mind Gohan began to remember Azazel presence. When the two went shopping together for Kuoh Academy, Gohan notice people were avoiding Azazel presence with each step he took.

 _'Is this what's meant to be a Fallen Angel, to be alone is this what Raynare and Azazel are feeling,'_ Gohan wonder in his thoughts.

Gohan kept walking to his apartment and took out his key out of his pocket before opening the door knob and enter his apartment. The black-haired boy was surprised to discover that the light was still on, he didn't remember leaving it on when he left.

"Maybe I'll forget to turn it off?" He said to himself, shrugging his shoulders, entering his apartment before closing the door behind him.

"If only," a voice that did not belong to the Demi-Saiyan, "nice to see you Gohan." continued the voice taking the Demi-Saiyan by complete surprise.

The Demi-Saiyan was shocked for a moment before turning to look the owner of the voice, only to discover Azazel sitting on the couch with a glass of water on the coffee table.

Gohan could only stare in complete disbelief. He didn't understand how it was possible for Azazel to sneak up on him so easily, the only other person who could do such a thing was his mentor and he doubted that Azazel had trained with Piccolo.

"How did you do that?" Gohan asked in bewilderment as he walked to the kitchen while still looking at the adult.

"Do what?" Azazel answered with another question while he returned the look with his indecipherable smile.

The Demi-Saiyan frowned on the adult's smile, that cocky grin confused Gohan to no end, he knew there were so many things that were hidden with that smile. But Gohan haven't the slightest idea why or what it was and for the first time he accepts Azazel mission Gohan began wonder, if he had made the right choice trusting Azazel.

"It doesn't matter..." Gohan murmur in defeat, knowing he lost to the adult again, "What are you doing here Azazel?" Gohan asked as he looked away from the adult and opened the refrigerator.

"What? Can I visit a friend of mine, Gohan? " Azazel answered with another question from to the teenager.

Gohan looked away from the refrigerator and to Azazel again as he looked at him suspiciously.

"Okay, okay." Azazel gave up knowing the black-haired boy wasn't in the mood, "The real reason I came is, to know if Issei is doing alright." the adult confesses as he saw Gohan take a snack from the fridge with disbelief written all over his face.

The Demi-Saiyan did not know how the hell Azazel knew what had happened to Issei.

Was he watching over them?

"How did you know Issei almost died!?" Gohan ask in total surprise, which the adult who just smiled again.

"I didn't know, but now I do," Azazel said without letting his smile fall.

"Hehe..." the Demi-Saiyan laugh nervously as he realized his mistake, "I think I have a lot explaining to do." Gohan murmured with a blush on his cheeks as he laughs awkwardly.

Azazel just smiled at the clumsiness of the black-haired boy, he knew Gohan had much to tell him tonight.

Gohan told Azazel of the events of what happen during the 'date' Issei had with Raynare, the near-death experience, the fight Gohan had with the Fallen Angel, and the introduction of Rias Gremory.

Azazel was paying attention to every word of Gohan story listening to every word. Apparently Raynare almost killed Issei but thanks to Gohan, the brown hair boy gets to live another day and become the Devil for the house of Gremory.

Azazel mind shifted, he didn't understand why would Raynare disobey an order from him. It wasn't like her, Raynare might not be the strongest Fallen Angel but she was the most loyalist to the Grigori. The Grigori has been plagued with strife, leading towards a civil war. One thing was certain Azazel need to find Raynare to get full details of her action and get her out of Kuoh before the Devils find her. Azazel care about Raynare like a father would with a daughter. Azazel felt that way with all Fallen Angels, he doesn't want to punish her since it will only cause more heated tension for the Grigori.

"Thank you for telling me this Gohan." Azazel respond as he got up from his seat.

"Um… No problem Azazel," Gohan said as he saw the adult about to head, towards the door, "Azazel wait!" Gohan shouted gaining the Fallen Angel attention.

"What is it Gohan?"

"What's going to happen to Raynare?" Gohan asks showing concern in his tone.

Azazel just raises an eyebrow

"I honestly don't know,"

"I know she your subordinate… But can you not punish her," Gohan said to adult as he looks down at the floor. "There's something I got to know."

Azazel just smiled.

"Alright then Gohan." Azazel finished as he left the apartment

 **-or-**

 **Two days later**

Gohan was sleeping in his bed, he had been grateful that yesterday, nobody had bothered him. This only gave him time to rest from all the problems he had with Azazel, Akeno, Rias, Raynare, Issei, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, etc., no one had bothered him and this day would be no exception.

The black-haired boy was sleeping on his bed without a care in the world, with no one to disturb his peace...

 **RIGGGGNNNNNTTTTT...**

Except that alarm clock.

"Damn, I forgot school!" Gohan yelled as he leaps out of his bed, get his supplies, and clothes for school.

Gohan ran towards the door and down the stairs, forgetting to take the elevator.

"Good morning, Mr. Son," the young receptionist greeted the black-haired boy as he ran down the stairs.

"Hello, uhmmm... What's your name?" Gohan asked as he scratched his head in shame.

"It's, Touka, Mr. Son." she replied with a bead of sweat running down from her neck, "Yesterday you had a visitor, but you weren't listening, it seemed that you were very busy." she said as Gohan looked apologetic.

"Sorry about that..." he apologizes and left the building, but this time instead being a horse, he waved his goodbye to the receptionist.

Gohan ran all the way without breaking a sweat to the academy, after all this speed was nothing compared to his true speed.

After a time of running he could see Kuoh academy at a distance. Gohan began to slow down and starting to walk slowly, not to attract any attention, which was impossible. The moment when he arrived at the entrance there were other students, left to right, staring at him.

"Look, it's Gohan!" Shouted one of the girls in the crowd.

"Is it me or does he look more handsome than usual?" Another girl asked her friends, who only nodded in agreement with her friend.

"That damn Gohan always getting attention," a male student grunted through his teeth as he clenched his fists in fury.

"Calm down man, remember what he did to that other guy," a male student tries to reassure his friend.

Gohan only shook his head hearing the murmurs, although he wanted to go unnoticed, that option seems like wishful thinking.

"At least everything going back to normal," he whispered softly to himself, walking to the entrance of the building of the academy, "only thing is missing is Akeno. " Gohan couldn't finish his sentence when he felt two fleshy round objects that were pressing on his back and then two delicate, creamy hands around his chest.

"Good morning..." Akeno said to the Demi-Saiyan in his ear, causing a chill down to the black-haired boy, "Hello, Gohan." she whispered in his ear as sensually as she could.

The Demi-Saiyan remained frozen in his uncomfortable position. He knew that Akeno was always this way to embrace him, but this time there was something in her tone that baffled him more than before. Addition that the girl's hands began to travel to the Demi-Saiyan waist.

"H-hello Akeno..." Gohan said awkwardly as he moved uneasily, "How is Issei doing?" he asks her when he tries to change the subject.

The violet-eyed girl frowned at the Demi Saiyan question, she knew that the black-haired boy was trying to escape from her. She would normally just let it pass while laughing at him, but knowing that Rias had a little interest in the black-haired boy too, she couldn't hold back her.

She wouldn't let the president take Gohan for herself.

"You don't have to worry about that, Gohan." the girl replied as she ventured her hands below his waist, "You should worry about yourself." purring in his ear as she let her hands travel below the belt and...

"Morning guys! " Issei shout from the distance, interrupting the two teenagers, much to Gohan relief, making Akeno moving away from the Demi-Saiyan in defeat, "What are you two doing?" Issei asked the two as he approaches them along with an angry red hair girl that was following behind Issei, who narrow her eyes at Akeno.

Akeno glance at the red-haired girl smugly as she saw her friend's annoyance at her.

"Morning Issei, Rias..." Gohan greeted them as they approached the two grateful that they were interrupted, "in fact we weren't doing anything at all." He continues while smiling at them in gratitude.

"Really?" Rias asked him, still looking at Akeno with her eyes closed, "It seemed to me that you two were doing something." with a little zeal in her voice.

Everyone present realized how annoyed Rias was, Gohan and Issei just looked at her in complete confusion, not knowing what spurred her to get her so angry.

But Akeno knew exactly the annoyance of her friend and just smiled at her.

"Well, well..." began the violet-eyed girl still smiling at Rias, "Is someone angry?" Akeno told Rias more of a statement, than a question.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not angry..." Rias answer now in the complete confusion with an invisible blush on her cheeks, _'Why am I disturbed to see Gohan with Akeno so much?_ ' Rias thought to herself try to reason her sudden anger.

These feelings were weird for Rias, she had never acted this way before, but she couldn't deny that Gohan was a very interesting person with his powers and abilities.

She was only interested in his powers and nothing else! Right? **(You can't fight temptation)**

"Okay..." Gohan murmured in disbelief at Rias reaction, "How are you feeling Issei?" He asked the chestnut tree as he tried to change the subject.

Gohan knew that Issei was in perfect condition, but he could feel that the energy of the chestnut had changed a little, he was no longer human but a Devil like Rias and Akeno.

"I feel better than ever!" Exclaim Issei as he stretched his hands to the sky.

"Really..." the Demi-Saiyan began as he looks at him closely, "I can tell." Gohan continue as he looks at Rias who had stopped looking angry and gave a nod to the dark-haired boy to confirm that Issei already knew everything.

 **RIGGGGNNNNNTTTTT**... The school bell rang indicating that classes had started.

"We better hurry Gohan or we'll be late," Akeno said as she took the Demi-Saiyan hand, leading him to his classroom, but not before giving a hard glare to Rias.

"S-sure..." agreed the black-haired boy, "Bye guys." Gohan said goodbye to two before disappearing down one of the corridors.

"Bye..." Issei began as he watched the two walks away, "they seem to be in a hurry... Right, Rias?" he added when he turns to Rias only to see she have disappeared.

"This is a weird day." he whispered quietly before walking towards his class.


End file.
